Enigma Journalism
by BuffaloSoldia115
Summary: An anonymous tip is sent to an investigative reporter, Miles Upshur. As a Journalist who investigates the stories that no other would, in the start, it looked like another job: Get In, Get Out, Get Payed. However, as he navigates deeper into the conspiracies of A. Nigma High, the job gets more personal as he attempts to seek out the dark truth hiding within MWF. Can he expose it?
1. Chapter 1: You Don't Know Me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Detentionaire is owned by teletoon, and Miles Upshur is a character from the horror game, Outlast, owned by Red Barrels.**

**Fun Fact: Did you know that Detentionaire and Outlast is both Canadian made?**

**(I can't believe I didn't do this earlier)**

**Name: Miles Upshur**

**Age: 26**

**Hair: Short, Dark Brown**

**Occupation: Toronto Freelance Journalist**

**Eyes: Light Brown**

**Height: 6'1 Feet tall**

**Personality: Serious, caring, and determined**

**Hobbies: Writing, Investigating, reading a good book if possible**

**Weaknesses: Allowing the past to consume him, overconfidence in his abilities, rivalries.**

* * *

_Alright, where do I begin? My name is Miles, Miles Upshur, don't you forget! The things about me you ask? Nothing much, except I'm pretty much in my late twenty's, twenty-six to be precise. I've been a Journalist for about four years now, it's my thing. I've lived in the city of Toronto for as long as I can remember. But the thing I've had for a long time was, this grudge against this company, MWF. They took someone away from me, she was very precious…I don't want to go into further detail, but ANYWAY! After years of researching, and people telling me to just 'Let Them Be, they're doing nothing wrong.' _

_Today's the day I finally do it._

So, there I am, right? Sitting at home, after a day of work, in my housecoat after a shower. It was boring reporting, managing other stories that other people's stories, all that good stuff. It's 6:15 PM, and I'm sitting in my living room on my laptop, just browsing...I suddenly go to my email and log in, there was this one e-mail that made my eyes glow.

_Date: October 10, 2012_

_From: Snakesolid coralmail_

_To: milesupshur gmail_

_Subject: MWF activity/Hurt_

_Mr. Upshur, you don't know me, have to make this quick. MWF may be monitoring but seriously, SCREW THEM! I have been working with them for too long, to realize that the work we do is wrong. Facilities beneath the wretched bowels of Alexander Nigma High. Doctors talking about a dream, to discover the answers, from an ancient artifact. PLEASE! I can't be working for the bad guy anymore! I'm DONE!_

_It needs to be exposed. _

So, finally someone is going to say something about MWF. This could be a phony e-mail, but I'm bored, and I need something to do. Plus A. Nigma High is my old school, so this should be fun. I haven't been there in a while, plus I heard a lot of things. The Press was going on for weeks last month about a boy named Lee Ping, who did this prank. So enough chit-chat, let's go to work!

I put on my favorite set of clothes, a pair of blue jeans held by a belt, a white buttoned shirt, and a brown jacket. I also took something out of my cupboard, my Camcorder, and a couple batteries. It's a Spatlin HDD Night View, Full 1080P HD Recording, Night Vision, HUGE memory card, the battery's don't really drain when Night Vision is disabled, water proof, plus it's easy to reload, and it's all kept in the camera at once, with a limit of seven batteries. What more could you want? The batteries are just the normal ones, nothing to fancy, so I don't have to worry about one specific battery.

I was ready...

I grabbed my car keys, took a step out of my house, and unlocked my car sitting in the driveway. My vehicle is a two passenger-seated Red 1987 Jeep Wrangler, to me it's a pretty good car, it's decent, even though there are other cars I could get. I entered my vehicle, looked my Press Pass attached to the front rear-view mirror, put my Camcorder and batteries on the passenger seat, put the keys in the ignition, and backed out of my driveway. The drive wasn't too long, it passed while I tuned the radio to a classic rock station. I was actually surprised, I haven't been to A. Nigma High for so long. I just didn't bother driving by. There was this fence that was surrounding the school, I mean, the whole Prank thing I heard about was insane, but this is a whole new level!

"Maybe this is it." I thought.

I parked my car near the sidewalk, and turned off the ignition. I look to the passenger seat, and grab the batteries with my right hand, putting it on my right. Then the camcorder with my right. I adjusted it so, that my hand was in the support strap of the camera. I loaded the batteries in the slots, opened the viewing frame, and turned it on, which I activated Recording. I first tested the zoom by zooming into my Press Pass, it looked good. Next was, the night vision, it looked good. Everything was A-OK! The last thing I need was, my leather holster. I took that out of one of the storage compartments, attached it to my belt, on the right. I placed the camera inside the holster, I knew that the camera wouldn't fall out. Everything was good, I stepped out of my vehicle, and of course, took my keys and locked the door.

I just stared for a brief moment at the fence while putting my car keys away. I took out the camera, and looked straight up, it was a guard tower with a robot that looked like a blue-eye. I also had a notepad and pen for keeping my thoughts, that's what I did, quickly.

**Alexander Nigma High, seemed like a nice place when I came here years ago. Then I'm hearing about this kid who did this prank, and all these crazy things! Now a fence is surrounding my old school is the perfect example. Guard towers for security. Is this a high security prison, or a school? There's gotta be a story here, but what does this have to do with MWF? Is someone trying to keep something out, or in?**

I went up to the front gate, and it was big gap that I could easily jump through. I put my camera away, and jumped through, and raised it again. suddenly I was hearing the voice of a girl, I hid in some bushes nearby.

"My name is Tina, not news nerd! And I've been frozen in crystal, brainwashed, and chased by robot janitors, I think I can handle sneaking into school!"

I took a couple steps back, then suddenly, I was finding myself falling down into an abyss. I quickly put my camera in it's holster, then I noticed a wooden latter, that I grabbed, but the step snapped, and I fell. I thought I was going to fall even further down, but I just landed right there, on the ground. I then made some more notes.

**Falling down deep in the rabbit hole. That young girl I heard was talking about robot janitors, brainwashing, and being frozen in crystal. What kind of job did I take? How insane is this going to get? It looks like I can't go back the way I came, so I better start gathering intel.**

I looked and saw a dark tunnel. This is why I have a night vision Camcorder. I start to go down the tunnel. After wandering around aimlessly, getting useless footage of me running around in the dark, and my first battery almost drained, I noticed an electric door, it was pure electricity I disabled night vision, and went up to it. I saw some weird creatures, some weird hazmat looking robots with these guns. I jotted down more of my thoughts.

**So, we got a pyramid, some weird advanced technology, and cyborg animals! This is it! Now, how do I get inside?**

I hold the camera in my hands thinking, "How am I going to pass?"

"Who are you?"

I turned around, and saw three teenagers. There was a boy, with red- WAIT A MINUTE? Lee Ping? This is the young teenager who apparently got busted for a prank at the beginning of school last month. I saw a picture of him online. He was holding an arm that looked like the arm of the robots. There were two teenage girls. One who had hair in a bangs-style, wearing a dress shirt, with a red jacket covering it. The second had red hair, in a pony-tail, wearing mainly green clothing, she was holding this weird book.

"I'm-"

My introduction was cut off with the sounds of metal hitting the ground.

"Hide." Lee said.

We hid in this opening in the wall, and I saw a big half robot man with a military uniform. Lee and his other two friends went inside the room, and hid behind a crate. I decided to follow with my camera up. I saw a big looking, dark-skinned man, and this light-skinned woman, dressed in black. There was this woman with blonde hair, and wearing purple.

"Like seriously, who are you?" The red haired girl asked.

"I'm hear for a reason." I said.

"Jenny, he's probably here to help us." The dark haired girl said.

"I heard you guys upstairs, are you the one who's named Tina?" I asked.

"Yes..." Tina said with astonishment,

"Ok, then what are you?" Jenny asked.

"Shh." Lee said pointing near the pyramid.

I saw the big man opening up a brief case.

"What's in there?" Lee said.

The man then took out these two yellow circular objects.

"They have both keys!" Lee said.

"What's exactly is going on here?" I asked.

"Jenny, what happens when the pyramid is opened?" Lee asked.

Tina, and Lee bent down to look at the book with the other girl, which now I caught her name as Jenny. I was still pointing the camera towards the pyramid.

"Either the world ends, or you get heat-ray vision, not sure which." Jenny said.

They looked with me, but I think they were more focused on my camera a little more than the pyramid.

"This is a chance to be part of history! Give me the keys!" The black-suited woman said.

"No, this is my moment!" The big man said.

"Let go!" They told each other.

Then the woman stepped on the mans feet and took the keys and put them in these key holes in the pyramid. She turned the keys, but this weird glowing blue eye-ball appeared at the top of the pyramid and zapped the woman, who fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Is she?" Tina asked.

"Lee quick, who are these people?" I asked.

Lee explained that these people were part of this 'Council'. He told me the cyborg military man was named Barrage, the principal of the school, and he was under their control. The woman in purple was named Cassandra, head of the Council.

"She's alive!" The man said checking her.

"Hallelujah! I guess you haven't opened the pyramid yet?" Cassandra said.

"But all my research points to needing the two keys!" The man said.

"All my research points to you not delivering, now pick up those keys and open it!" Cassandra said.

"No, we should hold out! Besides, this woman needs a doctor!" The man said.

"Now you care for her?" Cassandra said.

"Okay, that did not just happen!" Tina said.

"Just like the teacher in detention!" Jenny said.

I sat down, putting my camera away, and wrote in my notebook, and Cassandra and her allies left.

**Pyramid under the school appears to be dangerous. According to the tip, that's the woman I'm looking for. And these kids seem to be trying to stop her! I wonder how long I'm going to be here getting everything. I could easily expose the footage I have to the world, but even more would work better to bring down those bastards!**

"Alright, shows over! Let's go!" Lee said.

Lee, Tina, and Jenny headed to the forcefield and raised it. I also followed along, but recorded one last thing. I filmed Barrage, who looked confused. Lee did say he was in some sort of trance.

"What in cherry red tomatoes am I doing here!" He said.

I wrote some more notes.

**This military man must have been tricked into working with them. Is this what Tina was talking about? Brainwashing? Is it for real?**

I followed Lee, down the tunnels, to a door, which it opened up to the library. We basically hauled ass out of the school, and we got out. I went into my car, and the three looked into my window.

"Okay, see you around." I said.

"We still don't know who you are!" Tina said.

I took my Press Pass, and showed it to them.

"At least we got another reporter at our side, and he's a professional! But how anyway? Right? Oh well..." Lee said.

"Yeah, at least we do...Wait, how do we know if it isn't fake?" Tina said.

"Look, I'll be around A. Nigma for some time, I'll be around. This is one of the most craziest things I've ever witnessed and captured, so if you need me, then here."

He then took out a card, which had my name and my e-mail address.

"I have one more question, do you trust me?" I ask them.

They gave a slight nod, I think they still had doubts.

"Remember, this ain't over." I said.

I just drove away, back home. I knew that I wanted and needed more, considering the rest of Toronto Press may not take one piece of footage seriously. I need more.

* * *

**Lee's house...**

Lee was on video call with Biffy.

"Where've you been? I have super bad news!" Biffy said.

"Yeah, sort of already know." Lee said.

"But get this, I think we've got the Press on our side!" Lee said.

He showed him the card Miles gave him.

"You mean like the news, the guys on TV?" Biffy asked.

Lee gave a nod.

"So, is he going to help us expose this stuff for us?" Biffy asked.

Lee gave a quick look at the , his door suddenly opened, it was his mom.

"Lee? Your up and feeling better!" His mom said.

Lee put the card away quickly.

"Yup!" Lee said.

"So, now you need to clean up downstairs!" His mom said holding a broom.

"But I'm in the middle of-"

"Your friend Lee is going to have to speak to you tomorrow! Bye!" His mom said turning off the video chat.

Lee went downstairs and cleaned up. He was thinking to himself.

_Man, what a day! What happened to that lady? How am I going to get my key back? And, is Miles Upshur really going to help us? I don't know, his Press Pass looked convincing, but who knows, Tina could be right, maybe it's fake. Either way, he filmed all that! I hope that this isn't too good to be true!_


	2. Chapter 2: Threats

**The Next day…**

Lee was in Detention and was given an assignment from Cassandra to draw a map of the tunnels. However, Lee had given her a funny faced selfie of himself instead, then Cassandra sent him a message.

_"Funny."_

"Yeah, I thought so to." Lee said to himself.

_"You want to know what else is funny?"_

There was an attachment with a picture file of his mom at the salon.

"Mom?!"

He then called her.

"Mom, are you okay?" Lee said.

"Of course! I'm at the salon. I'm going to pick your dad up from the airport, and I want to look nice. And there's a hot new stylist." She said.

"Does he happen to smell like rotten eggs?" Lee asked.

"Now that you mention it-"

Then he heard a voice in the back.

"No time for chatty-chat okay? Only time to look fabulous! When I'm through with you, your husband won't even recognise you!"

To Lee, it sounded like the stink ninja. Seconds later, Cassandra called him back.

"See that's the things that are funny, they turn ugly real fast!" She said.

"Ok, there's one way down! Near the brick wall, in some bushes, there's a tunnel!" Lee said.

"Who else knows about it?" Cassandra asked.

"No one! I dug it for five weeks! Just leave my mom alone!" Lee said.

"Oh, your mom's fine! I hope your dad is around to see it!" Cassandra said.

She hung up.

"Alright, now what?" Lee thought to himself.

"I KNOW!"

He gets into his e-mail and takes out the card Miles gave him the other night and starts sending.

**Meanwhile…**

Miles was at his home trying to research about the ancient pyramid and ancient book, however he couldn't find anything. However, he got lucky and discovered it belonged to Finnwich. He was looking at a picture of the same book Jenny had the night before. Then he gets checks his e-mail and there was something new. It read.

_From: Ping533 gmail_

_To: milesupshur gmail_

_You said you would help me right? So, I'm kind of being threatened by Cassandra! You know? That same woman in the purple suit and blonde hair? Help me please!_

He just got up and got his Camcorder and notebook, and got into his Jeep and drove off to A. Nigma. He later arrived to see had already come out of the front gate, and was on a skateboard, Miles drove after him. It eventually led him to an airport, Buttenfort to be precise and he saw Lee turn around to see him when he got out of his car.

"You're here." Lee said.

"So what's wrong here at this Buttenfert airport? Who's being threatened, a loved one?" Miles asked.

"Yeah." Lee said.

Miles got his Camcorder out and started recording, he noticed these big green grim-reaper like robots in the runway raising their hands towards an incoming plane, then they just floated away, like they received a command.

"Maybe she was bluffing?" Miles said.

"Then again, she probably wasn't!" Lee said pointing to the top of a near-by building.

There was a shadow, and it looked like whoever was up there, he was going to snipe Lee's dad. Also Miles noticed the MWF symbol again.

DAD!" Lee added

They noticed this man who looked like Lee's father coming out of the plane.

"Oh no you don't!" Lee said.

He started to run towards the building, Miles stayed behind to see what would happen, but a couple minutes passed nothing happened, except this other woman who was wearing a red dress shirt and dark skirt go up to Lee's dad and kiss him. Miles was still recording all that, he had some notes to write down.

**So Lee is being threatened by some people who are part of this big company. And I guess it's safe to say that his parents are okay! However, I've still got to get more to this story than a pyramid and a few threats!**

Lee came back.

"It turns out that they were trying to freak me out!" Lee said.

"What did you find?" Miles asked.

"Nothin'! Except a piece of paper that said 'Have you ever heard the saying curiosity killed the cat?' And it combusted and I smelled sulphur and cologne when it did burst." Lee said.

"Ok then, how about I give you a ride back to school?" Miles said.

"Hmm, I don't know…"

"I know, I know, don't ride with strangers, okay see you later then." Miles said walking to his car.

"WAIT!" Lee called out.

"I could use a ride, and also do you have skype?" He added.

Miles did give him his skype name, and dropped Lee off at A. Nigma, and Miles went back home and reviewed the footage.

**Much Later...**

**6:30 PM**

**Lee's House**

Lee was on a skype video call with Jenny, Tina, and Miles.

"Then we figured out the book belongs to Finniwich!" Jenny and Tina said.

"Why are you guys talking at the same time?" Miles asked.

"Wait, Finnwich you say?" Mile said.

"Ok Mr, mr, Upshur! We made a deal to tell Lee at the same time, but we couldn't figure out who!" Jenny said.

"And Lee never answered his phone!" Tina said.

"And Lee, why did you give him your skype?" Tina added.

"I believe we all need to work together here, so it's necessary." Miles said.

"Why and how did this guy even know about the pyramid?" Jenny asked.

"Alright then." Miles said.

Miles held up to his Webcam a piece of paper, and it was showing the e-mail he had recieved to go to A. Nigma.

"I still don't believe you!" Jenny said.

"Yes I know there are alot of weird people out there, but I assure you guys this! I truly am a reporter, and I, we will expose this truth about MWF." Miles said.

They all stared at Miles with an empty face.

"I wouldn't have come if it weren't for that e-mail!" Miles said.

"Alright, fine! Good enough." Jenny said.

"Lee it's dinner time!"

It sounded like Lee's dad.

"I'll talk to you all later, these guys mean business!" Lee said hanging up.

**Miles' house...**

**Miles' POV**

Man, what a day. Out of all the stories I've seen and investigated, this is crazy! I hope that I can keep working with them. I guess my next task is to find more stuff on Finnwich, starting tomorrow. I heard he was at the fair grounds for the fall fair. Maybe he'll have some answers, at least I've got me a good camcorder, oh and did I mention the batteries only drain using my night vision. Now the real question is, who is Snakesolid? How hurt was he? And I wonder if he got in trouble yet?


	3. Chapter 3: Crazy Day Afternoon

**The Next Day…**

**10:30 AM**

Miles was already at the fairgrounds in his regular style and camcorder. He went inside a tent which had a circus tent look. It was dark so, he had to take his camera out and use the night vision. He was then hearing this voice on a mic.

"Hiya padre!"

Miles stopped, and looked around and noticed some crates he could hide behind. He hid behind them, but noticed a little bit of smoke form, and a robot emerged from it. It looked different from the others he had previously seen. It was wearing this black cloak and hood, and it was patrolling the area. While hiding, Miles took out his notebook and, well, he wrote.

**So someone already knows I'm here. I'm being stalked by yet another robot, only this one seems to serve a different master. It almost looks like death, however, I'm not going to allow death to stop me from finding 'The Amazing Finnwch', that is if he ain't truly dead.**

Miles went around the crate, creeping, but the robot had already noticed him and Miles just didn't know what to do, so he just stepped back. He then felt a little force of something from the ground, it's like he was falling, but it did feel like he was on an elevator. He reached the bottom but he just got knocked out, not from the momentum, but it was gas, gas that smelled like green apples. His vision blurred and he saw three figures, two of them looked like the robots, and one looked more thinner and smaller than the other two. The last he could see before blacking out was his camera being taken from his hands, and him being lifted up.

**Meanwhile…**

Lee had already asked Tina to hang out, and Tina suggested that they go looking for Finnwich at the fairgrounds. However, when they were talking, Jenny had come into the video chat and said that she was going to come along as well, plus she had the book.

**11:30 AM**

Jenny and Tina were just waiting outside the fairground gates waiting for Lee. Jenny was checking the book, and was picking her nose.

"Look if we're going to share the book, I'd really prefer it without boogers!" Tina said disgusted.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm cursed, plus it's my book!" Jenny said closing the book.

"Alright you know what, desperate times call for desperate measures!"

Tina took out a pair of boxing gloves and out it on Jenny's right hand.

"Now try to pick your nose! And if we get into any trouble, you can hand down some fury!"

"Great, I love this plan! I'm really going to go along with it!" Jenny said hardly with enthusiasm.

"Good!" Tina said putting the book into Jenny's backpack.

"Hello, sarcasm." Jenny said.

"I've noticed, just try to go a whole day without picking, and you might break the habit!" Tina said.

"Alright then. I'll wear you stupid gloves all day, if you can go a whole day without flirting with Lee!" Jenny said.

"What, I don't flirt with Lee!" Tina said astonished.

"Please! That's all you do!" Jenny said with a confident tone.

"Why don't we ask him."

They noticed Lee walking towards them.

"OH LEE!" Jenny called out.

"Ok deal, just don't say anything!" Tina said covering Jenny's mouth.

"Should I even ask?" Lee said suspiciously.

"Oh, it's to stop her from, you know." Tina said putting her finger on her nose.

"Clever!" Lee complimented.

"Really? Thanks because I was just…uh what are we waiting for!"

Tina went through the gates, and Lee followed, and Jenny punched herself once and was annoyed.

**Meanwhile…**

**Miles' POV**

"Padre? Padre?"

It was dark because, well I didn't open my eyes, but when I did I saw a figure and when my vision came clear, I saw this guy who almost looked young, but he was bald, wearing glasses, and blue shirt and a regular pair of jeans.

"Oh goody, you're awake! What brings you here?" He asked me.

I looked down to notice that I was strapped into a wheelchair, so I did try to shake, but that didn't help.

"Don't try to struggle, you'll only make it worse!" He said.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked.

The guy brought up a computer screen, and it showed live security footage of the place I was just in, and it was showing Lee, Jenny, and Tina wondering around with flashlights from their phones.

"Ten bucks there's a secret door around here!" Lee said.

"Yeah, and ten bucks says Jenny will punch herself soon!" Tina said.

There was a punch heard, and also: "STUPID GLOVES!" Was heard from Jenny.

He turned off the security footage.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Oh you'll see, and you can savour it forever!" The guy said.

He pointed to this big door in the middle of the floor, and on the other side of it was a camera stand, and that was my camcorder that was placed there. The guy walked away laughing an evil laugh, and I continued just trying to see if I could get a breakthrough in my straps.

**Lee's POV**

Alright, now what? I was just laughing with Tina, and we went on the stage.

"Hey look at this!" Tina said.

She was holding a folder that said 'Confidential' on it.

"I'm going to keep looking around for a trap door or something, but I'm still here." Tina said.

I opened the document and read it.

_September 1, 2012_

_Subject: Soldier status_

_Prisoner: WALKER_

_To: bigsci coralmail_

_From: CMC2277 coralmail_

_Notes: Subject Chris A. Walker, ex-military police, and has been our prisoner ever since his into our facilities, which revolves around him and his security protocols. August 5, 2012 was a horrible day for our experts, resulting in over ten being disposed of from his actions. Experimentation of him was a terrible idea, pumping all the energy into him was a bad idea. His mental and physical condition has grown high and unstable due to not only the experimentation, but his several tours in Afghanistan. Either way, Walker must be restrained for MWF and people's sake. Whatever you do, don't screw this up! Contain him before more damage can be done! OVER AND OUT!_

I was finished reading, then I turned around and found Tina and Jenny weren't around.

"Tina, Jenny? You guys better be playing me! JENNY! TINA!"

Then some robots, which looked like Finnwich's came out of nowhere and just started to try and get me. I was able to evade, however I felt like I stepped on something and I was falling down.

"STOP!"

The platform I was standing on did stop.

"Alright, that was kind of fun." I told myself.

I walked forward, and tripped on something. It was Jenny's backpack and the book.

"At least the book is safe, score one for the good guys!" I said putting the book away.

"Let us go! You can't do this!"

I started to hear a couple of voices, Jenny and Tina's!

"What happened to all your hair?"

I went through a curtain, and saw Tina and Jenny hanging in the air tied to a chair, and below them was a door in the floor.

"Jenny, Tina, hold on!" I said.

"No Lee!"

"It's a trap!"

Then I saw him… And he was standing beside this big door with a big knocker.

"Lynch!"

"Hiya padre! Haven't seen you in a while!" Lynch said.

"Not funny! You're-"

"Nuts?! You are what you eat! A HAHAHAHA!"

"I was going to say crazy!" I said.

Then I heard someone else's voice.

"And I was going to say madman!"

I looked on another side of the room and saw Miles Upshur tied to a chair.

"Wow, way to jump the gun you two!" Lynch said frowning.

"Ok, what do you want?!" I demanded.

"I'm getting to that!" Lynch said.

"Uh, hello! Bald guy, yeah who are you?" Jenny asked.

I started to try and sneak around the room.

"Yeah, and what happened to all your hair?" Tina asked.

"I can see you sneaking around Lee Ping! Stay put!" Lynch said.

"You haven't had hair in a long time! What are you 90? All that high-tech plastic surgery, but no hair transplants? Why is that?" I asked.

"None of your beeswax! And girls, just be scared! This is between me and Lee!" Lynch said.

"Then why didn't you just abduct him?" Jenny asked.

"And why did you abduct me?!" Miles shouted out.

"I'm the bad guy, and he's the hero, and you are just a side guy. And girls, you are two damsels in distress, and I'm in the middle of explaining something!" Lynch said.

"Alright, now where was I? Oh yes!"

Lynch used his knocker, and the door below Tina and Jenny opened. And it revealed some really disgusting smelling green bubbly liquid.

"What is that?" Tina said freaked.

"Whatever it is, it smells awful!" Jenny shouted.

"It's old green apple splat! And it's gone bad, real bad!" Lynch said fanning his nose.

"Lynch, you're wasting your time! I don't have the key anymore, some ninja dude from the council stole it!" I explained.

"Is that so? Are you sure?!" Lynch asked suspiciously.

He knocked his knocker again, and Tina and Jenny were lowered closer to the green apple splat.

"Come on! I'm telling you, the council stole the key to open the pyramid, so let them go!"

"Don't mention that!" Lynch said shushing me.

"What, the pyramid under the-"

"I WARNED YOU PING!"

Lynch tried to use his knocker but I tried to push him away, but we were pushed into the knocker, and it buzzed and then Tina and Jenny fell in, and I saw that Miles was already up beside me.

"Damn, I should have done that faster!" Miles screamed out.

"What have you done Lynch! JENNY, TINA!" I said looking down into the pool.

"I wouldn't do that! It's-"

The pool started to drain, and they were at the bottom.

"GROSS!" Tina said.

"When I get out of here, you're so dead buster!" Jenny shouted.

"You're still alive, but how?" Lynch questioned.

Then some mist was forming and there was Finnwich.

"An illusion! I, The Amazing Finnwich had replaced your harmful soda pop with Uruguayan molasses!" Finnwich said.

"BUT WHY!" Lynch asked.

Finnwich knocked him down with his cane.

"Because you my young assistant are here to help me, and not dissolve those young lasses! And may I add recording it! Now help them out!" Finnwich said.

Lynch crawled away to help Tina and Jenny out, and Miles went for his camera and came back.

**Miles' POV**

Well, at least they didn't die! And I've still come for answers, and that what I'm getting! I got my camera out.

"So Mannifestum, it's a pleasure to meet once more!" Finnwich greeted Lee.

"It's Lee, and why are you working with him?" Lee asked.

"It's temporary I assure you, I protect him from them, and in return, he delivers me the one thing I want most! The location of the Antiquis Triangulam!" Finnwich said.

"It's Latin for ancient triangle!" Tina said crawling out of the pool.

"So brushed up on Latin are we? Bravo!" Finnwich complimented Tina.

"So it's important that you tell me everything you know about it!" Finnwich said.

"And you." He said to me.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Who are you then? And sorry about my assistant." Finnwich said.

"Well, I'm Miles Upshur. I'm a freelance journalist trying to find out things about MWF!" I explained.

"Why did you start? I see that you are coming to the aid of Mannifestum." Finnwich asked.

"I got this anonymous e-mail saying there was something about MWF activity that was hurting someone, so I'm trying to investigate! Also, I knew that they always had something dark in the heart of the company." I explained

"And I came to find you because, well it's because of them!" I said pointing to Lee, Tina and Jenny.

"Hmm, ok then! It's wonderful for you to join us then!" Finnwich said.

"Anyway! If I tell you where the pyramid is, will you let us go?" Lee asked.

"Of course my boy!" Finnwich said.

"It's-"

Lynch then cut him off.

"No, don't!"

"Hold on guys, I got this!"

Jenny held up some boxing gloves, and I turned to them.

"Hey weirdo, you thought you could tie me to a giant knocker and get away with it?!" Jenny said.

"WAIT! You wouldn't hit an old man with by-vocals would you?" Lynch said.

Jenny punched him.

"Hey Tina, the gloves totally work! And Press guy, did you get that?" Jenny asked me.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Alright, it's under the school." Lee said.

"Of course! It makes sense now! Alexander Nigma you tricky little charlatan, even after you're gone!" Finnwich said.

"Why is the parents council trying to open it?" Tina asked.

"Don't tell me they know of its whereabouts as well! Those devilish rapscallions!" Finnwich said.

Then he was mumbling to himself about how they could have opened it, but not without something. I quickly wrote down some notes.

**Confirmed: Finnwich is still alive!**

**Confirmed: The pyramid needs to be opened!**

**And man, I didn't like that Lynch! At least Jenny showed him! Now, why does everyone want this pyramid so bad? Is there and ancient type of riches inside? Even If it isn't, then there's got to be something bad in all this. All things people find normally ends up destroying something! Let's hope this Antiquis Triangulam isn't one of those things!**

"Any chance you're talking about this?" Lee said holding the book.

"The Mannifestal Archenuese?! It was burned in the fire, and you unlocked it, but how?"

"The tazaelwurm kind of helped." Lee explained.

"It doesn't matter, you still can't read it!" Tina said.

"Aah, but I can!" Finnwich said holding up this big glass cipher.

"Oh, this is why they're on to it! And they don't know it! The time is near!" Finnwich said.

"What?" Lee asked.

Finnwich walked up to a lever.

"You all can't stay, I'm very busy!" Finnwich said.

Then a platform lifted us up back to the surface.

"Alright! I'll see you guys later!" I said walking away.

**Later…**

**Lee's House…**

Cam had shown him the blackmail video of him pouring hot soup on his lap.

"Dude that's not funny! My lap feels like a wild hyena got loose in my pants!" Cam said.

"Get this! I found Finnwich! Something huge is happening with that pyramid for sure, I'm not sure what yet." Lee said.

"Will there be mummy's coming out of it all like, 'Raaaagh!' And how's that reporter guy, is he cool?" Cam said.

"He's on our side! So yeah, I'm sure! Hey you here from Holger or Biffy?" Lee asked.

"Nah man, I haven't heard from them for hours!" Cam said.

"Alright see you later!" Lee said.

The video chat ended.


	4. Chapter 4: Factory Island of Hell

**Sunday…**

**Miles' POV**

Why hello there, Miles Upshur here. You probably figured me out already, I'm in the middle of my twenty's and I'm just trying to enjoy my job as a Freelance Journalist. However, I think that this job is more than a job. I've encountered a pyramid, some sort of weird species, advanced weaponry and technology, and of course, a dead magician who re-built himself using advanced technology to cheat death. Even people threatening the life of someone who's trying to have a normal life. Lee did find something else interesting though, a file of a prisoner, an ex-soldier who was in Afghanistan in his time. Other than that, today I have a new target. Probably some of you have heard reports of a Green Apple Splat factory exploding and being forced to shut down (again), right? Well, I'm goin' over there and see what I can dig up, I've got my camcorder, some batteries, I've brought me enough to fill the whole slot of five batteries, the camera's limit. Oh, and do I believe Lee did do the prank as the reports say? Well, I can't believe everything I read, so I can't be certain. Anyways, let's get a move on!

**9:00 AM**

I had arrived to see where the Green Apple Splat factory was still in some rubble, the problem was that I didn't feel like swimming to the other side, but there was a sewer lid. It took a little bit of strength, but I managed to lift it up, and before I went down, I wrote down some thoughts.

**So, the Green Apple Splat Factory. Shut down in the 90's due to a meltdown and reopened last year, then closed again this year due to another meltdown. Alright, let's see what survived the rubble.**

There was a latter to climb down. I climbed down and it was dark of course, so…Night vision it is! It was awfully quiet as I made my way down the dark hallway. I made my way down and saw this big yellow door, it was already opened. I went inside, but something fell. The room was lit so I didn't need my night vision anymore, and wait, is that the same blue cyborg creature I saw near the pyramid, only it looks dead, and beheaded. I wrote down my thoughts in my notebook.

**I remember this creature. I believe while researching, they are called Tazelwurms. There are two kinds: Red and Blue. But which ones the Yin and which is the Yang? And most importantly, what could be here that could kill these mechanical abominations so easily? If those robots with those guns could barely hold them off, then I better watch myself. I should probably go back, but I'm not leaving without something I came for.**

Continuing, I saw a latter and climbed it. I reached the top and there was rubble everywhere and dark. Using my camera to guide me through, I noticed many doors with the MWF symbol, all locked. There was one open though, and I looked inside and it was terrible…

There was heads of the tazelborgs and there was heads of hazmat robots. I wrote in my notebook again.

**Alright, this is bad. If there are trophies of whoever killed them, then it could still be here! Better find whatever's here and just go!**

Made my way down the hall and got to this door that had a thirteen on it, and I did also find a folder that said 'Confidential' on it. I read it.

_2008_

_Subject: Sgt. C Walker Report_

_Age: 32_

_Birth: September 11, 1974_

_Sargent Chris Walker. Has served in Afghanistan ever since '01. He has served us proudly, however there is some psychological disorders. History of Walker had shown extreme anxiety from his childhood. He never knew his father: Capt. Ran Walker, was KIA in '75 at the closing of the Vietnam war. Anxiety also was shown of the things he's seen in Afghanistan. Lastly, before he was a soldier and enlisted as a private in our Canadian Forces, he worked at MWF's Green Apple Splat Factory. Reports were shown in '95, he was pulled out of the rubble, and complained about the apples and dying for four months in hell. May I advise Mr. Walker to be moved to rehabilitation for recovery. _

I was done reading, and I went through the door, and it was dark. I saw destroyed machinery and fallen tazelborgs everywhere, the only piece of machinery that was left was this control panel that had three levers, and there was a small sign on it that did say: DO NOT PULL. Wrote down notes again.

**No wonder it happened just a month ago! They didn't do such a good job to warn the employees of what crazy stuff that would occur!**

I turned around and a tazelborg was on me, I tried to shake it off, well I did, but then I heard something else.

"WE HAVE TO CONTAIN IT! RAAAGH!"

It sounded like someone else, and it was a deep monstrous voice. The tazelborg just ran off like it was spooked. Then I used my camera to get a good glimpse of who was there, and I zoomed in with night vision to look at this steel door, and someone was trying to bash it down, and it was bashed down. And there I saw him, I wrote down my thoughts (yet again).

**Some big ugly guy just bust right through the door. A STEEL DOOR! His flesh that are supposed to cover the teeth are pulled back, he's got some military pants and boots, big stomach, claws for his hands, chains at the ends of his arms and legs. Reminds me of NEMESIS from Resident Evil 3. Better not get his attention.**

Just watched him as he was patrolling hearing the sounds of his chains rattle as he walked. He was also just making growl and sniff sounds.

"Herr! I hear a rat! Come out! My name's Chris, I won't hurt you!"

He walked to another side of the room, and I slowly made my way back to the 13 door. Then I heard his breathing rate increase, and he was facing me.

"LITTLE PIG!"

I just ran down the hallway hearing the heavy breathing of Chris Walker behind me. I ran out of battery, and I quickly reloaded the battery and continued. I got back to the latter and went down, but then he started to hit the walls surrounding the latter, and I fell down into the water. It was gross, but my camera was fortunately waterproof. I got up and ran through the door, and when I went through, I heard a large crash. Chris was right there and running after me. I was faster, so I made my way to the latter, and he just stopped and waved his hands in frustration. When I got out, I just ran for it back home.


	5. Chapter 5: It's Time

**Question: If you were in A. Nigma, who would you be friends with?**

**For me, I'd have to say Tina because, not because of looks, but because I like that optimistic personality of seeking out the truth. I like the truth as well, but would I get in the way of Lee/Tina?**

**No. I don't go around breaking people's relationships apart because I like the person, I know my limits! OK! Ok.**

**On that note, let's talk season 5 and truth. If Lee and his group doesn't make it out alive to tell the world, but Cassandra does, her truth will be THE truth. The world will remember Lee Ping and his group as a band of teenagers who were just plain crazy and YOLO'd. I'm pretty sure some of us have learned that, The victor gets to write history.**

* * *

**That Monday**

**On the bus…**

**(Lee)**

_Hi, I'm the Detentionaire! Currently I've got a parent's council who's done everything including threatening my family, all to get inside this ancient pyramid under my school. Here are the members of the no good council: Kimmie's mom, some huge strung out scientist guy, a woman dressed in black and now in a coma for, I guess opening the pyramid the wrong way, and some guy Biffy thinks isn't human, and some smelly casino snake ninja dude. And here are the members of my good group: There's Tina and Jenny, they've been trying to decode this book that Jenny and the outcasts found, and they found out the book belonged to Finnwch. We found Finnwich, who was working with Lynch, and he said the time is near. There's my old bros: Cam and Holger. Cam has been trying to deal with a blackmailer because he cheated, and Holger…well he's still Holger. Our last member is a Freelance Journalist: Miles Upshur. He's been down there with us when we saw that woman get zapped. He's been gathering evidence through his own camcorder. He came here with from someone in the company sending him a tip about activity. I do trust him, I know he wants to expose MWF's secrets as much as we do. However, it is his job, I don't want to think he'd just do it for money, but, at least Tina's got a resource for herself, someone to look up to, same thing with all of us._

**(Miles)**

_Okay where do I start? I've been with the Detentionaire himself on the track of finding out whatever secrets MWF has been hiding. Yes they seem nice, with their products like green apple splat, however everything and everyone has a dark secret. Other than that, the other day I checked out whatever remained of the green apple splat factory. All I found was rubble, some tazelborg heads, a document, and this big guy. I am meant to believe that the big dude who chased me out of the factory is Chris Walker. I looked online, all I found was Chris Walker, the basketball coach, nothing about Chris Walker ex-military police in Afghanistan. I heard him muttering about containment, what if he wasn't the problem? What if he's trying to fix this? What if he wants to bring down MWF as much as us?_

**8:15 PM**

**Miles' POV**

I was at home, already dressed, and I already was preparing for an eclipse for today. You see, when I came home yesterday, an article popped up on the internet for an eclipse today. Something's like, it occurs every 112 years. Then I thought about what Finnwich said a couple days before.

"The time is near."

I thought and thought, and came to the conclusion thinking: What if the pyramid and the eclipse relate to each other? How I came up with that was, Finnwich must be very old, and he's waited for a long time for the pyramid to be opened correctly. What if today was that day? Alright, enough sitting around. I'm getting up and going over to A. Nigma to see if I'm right. So I got everything: my camcorder, batteries and got into my car and drove off.

**Later…**

I've arrived at A. Nigma in ten minutes to see some sort of blimp hovering over the school, and I heard a lot of voices. Just quickly parked my car on the side of the road, and just went into the front gates. I just ignored the surprised students and went back to the same bushes I fell down the first day. Unfortunately, someone already covered it up. I went inside the building, the first place I walk into was the library. And I saw Tina frozen in red crystal. I took out my camera and filmed it for a second, then wrote down some notes.

**Alright, something's going down. How do I get back down there?**

I walk up to Tina.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Mr. Upshur? I-"

"Please, call me Miles." I spoke out.

"Okay Miles, so Lee went down into the tunnels." Tina explained.

"Hmm, okay then, how did he get in from here?" I asked.

"It's a door, the big wall inside the room is a door, and we don't have the key." Tina explained.

"Alright, I'll find another way." I said.

I went into the hallway, and I look up to see a vent, and a red creature, which looked like another tazelwurm, breaks the vent covering, and gestures with its claws to come up. It wasn't too bad, but I managed to climb up, and it hissed and gestured me to follow it. I used the night vision to follow it, and it led me to this part of the vents where the outside looked really illuminated. It gestured me to break through it, and I came out to what looked like a really lit up area. The walls were white, and I wrote down some notes.

**The red tazelwurm looks like it wants to help me. It's bringing me here like it wants to show me something, now I just gotta see what's going on near the pyramid.**

The red tazelwurm got out then I heard something loud, something familiar.

"RAAAAAGH! CONTAIN!"

It was Chris, and the tazelwurm gestured me to find behind this little dark gap in the wall. I just saw Chris walking by and sniffing.

"Her, you were hear weren't you, little pig! I'll find all of you liars!"

He walked away, and me and the tazelwurm went the opposite way. I still heard him muttering something else.

"A smart soldier does not attack the enemy head on, he waits for the right opportunity, rer rer rer rer rer. A woman and his snake man rer rer rer rer rer."

Continuing…

Alright, so the tazelwurm led me back to the pyramid room. I looked inside and saw the same black hooded robots when seeing Finnwich not too far back. The tazelwurm gave me a robot arm and left me there. I went inside and saw Lee with the big scientist guy, and two green big robots that were surrounding Lee. And I was filming it.

"We're not enemies! I want to know what's in the pyramid as much as you do!" The big guy said.

"You should open it!" He urged Lee

"Me, and get zapped? NO WAY!" Lee shouted out.

"I wasn't asking." The big guy said.

Lee was put up to the entrance of the pyramid, and I remained out of sight, and filmed it all.

"Come on kid, we haven't got all day!" The big guy exclaimed.

"I've seen what happens to people when they try to open it!" Lee freaked.

Then suddenly: CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

I looked and saw the military general again, and his neck seems to be exposed of its anatomy.

"Exterminate with extreme chip Ping! Exterminate vermin duck'll admiral!"

Then I saw red beams flying across the room, and I saw Finnwich, along with Lynch, go up to the big General and pushed at his neck.

"I made you and I can shut you down!" Finnwich said doing it.

"So, you couldn't tell us this was going to happen?" Lee asked.

"Well, I like to keep you guessing." Finnwich said.

The big guy tried to step away.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Finnwich robots surrounded him. Thinking it was safe, I went up to them, and put down my camcorder.

"Ah, Miles Upshur, it's good for you to join us!" Finnwich said.

"Anyway, I'll take those keys." He then said to Lee.

"WRONG! I'll be the one who's going to open it thank you very much!" Lynch said holding a remote.

He pushed it and Finnwich's robots pointed their guns against us.

"Double crossed by the wigged weirdo himself, I don't believe it." Lee feebly said.

Lynch then checked his phone.

"It's time, and I learn the secrets of the universe! And I'll write a book, and you can all read it later!" Lynch chuckled.

He put the two keys in the keyholes and turned them, but he ended up like the woman in black.

"I knew he would try something, so I set his clock by one whole minute!" Finnwich explained.

"So that means?" Lee asked.

"Only 55 seconds to go, and we'll open it, but with your help of course!" Finnwich said to Lee.

"Oh, and I'll need your help to! I need you to record this!" Finnwich asked me.

Without hesitation, I just took out my camcorder and waited. Then suddenly I saw this big beam approaching. And it hit the pyramid and the pyramid started glowing orange.

"It's time my boy, now turn the key!" Finnwich said.

Lee and Finnwich turned the key, and then the pyramid started to glow red, and the door opened.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Also, I have a Detentionaire/Call of duty crossover. And it's one of my favorite ideas, but I'm not sure what you all think!**

**Look, I ain't tryin' to shove COD down your throats, and I know not alot of you probably don't like COD, but maybe if you're interested, check it out?**

**THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets

**(Miles)**

_Hey all of you conspiracy buffs, and welcome back! Now pay close attention! First of all I guess how it started was for the high school prank, one that was supposedly caused by Lee Ping, or so they say. I personally don't believe it, Lee Ping is quite the teenager to handle all of this conspiracy at once. But I don't have the full story, I've only gotten a part of it with my personal camcorder. I've seen robots, threats of a woman, and well, a soldier who has been driven into madness. Chris Walker. I still don't know who blew the whistle, but I'll hope to meet that person one say. It's actually not so bad hanging around these guys! Well, Lee knows the rest. Lee?_

**(Lee)**

_Yeah sure Miles. So the day Miles had come was when we had to see the pyramid zapping that woman, stop me if you heard this one. Anyway, it first began for being framed for the high-school prank of the century, but that was nothing! Ever since then I've battled robots, brainwashing, brainwashed robots, ninjas, evil-geniuses, and evil not-so geniuses, and brilliant eccentric dudes who used machinery to cheat death. But that's nothing compared to all the girl stuff I've been dealing with! Brandy first liked me, but I always liked Tina. Now there's a new girl in town: Jenny, and besides her picking her nose non-stop, she's actually pretty cool._

**(Miles)**

_Say what now?_

**(Lee)**

_Yeah, it's pretty complicated. But want to know what's not heavy? The gas filled zeppelin over our school. There's Biffy, my co-pilot in conspiracy. He had mistakenly thought the bad guys had captured me and brought me up there, and along with his Kitty, Rumple KittyKat. So why is this all happening you ask? It's gotta be involved with this crazy eclipse, not an end-off the world like Chaz was claiming, but it's an event for the pyramid to be opened safely! What else? There's Tina, she kind of got _Frozen(A/N: Let it go guys) and there's Holger, and you may be asking why he was wearing all the stuff on his head, well, he's Holger. _Now where am I in all this?_

**(Miles)**

_Sorry Lee hold on, I'm going to record all of this, and in fact I am right now! Need I remind you! Sorry. And if you want to know how I put away my camcorder, it's not in my jacket actually, it's on a leather holster at the side of my pants. Very good quality. Now I want to know, who's responsible for not telling you guys? Is it me? Or something else…_

After the keys were turned, the door had finally opened.

"You did it!"

The big council member was still in the hold of a couple of Finnwich's robots. He pushed them back, but more appeared to restrain him.

"No fair! I've waited my whole life for this moment to! In the name of science, you must let me in!"

"You've made your choice, you've picked your side! So, tough turkey for you, so you're not going in!" Finnwich expressed.

He turned to Lee.

"But we are!" He said putting his hand on his shoulder.

Lee picked up the two keys and followed Finnwich inside. Miles, still with his camcorder on, was about to step inside, but a couple of Finnwich's steam-mats appeared and blocked the entrance.

"It's alright boys, let him come in!" Finnwich called out.

They let Miles in, and it was dark, and Miles used the night vision and scanned the walls.

"Watch your step!" Finnwich suddenly said.

"Wha-"

Miles wasn't looking and tripped on some bones. His camcorder didn't take any damage though. Lee helped him up.

"Eew, gross!" Lee said.

"This is it!"

Finnwich was holding a cube, and it was lighting up.

"Woah woah woah wait!" Miles yelled out.

Finnwich had already held up the cube in the air, floating and it shined.

"OW! That hurt!"

Miles looked almost directly at the cube with his camera on night vision, he immediately turned the feature off.

"What is that anyway?" Lee asked.

"Illumination my boy!" Finnwich said pointing to the walls.

"But it's more of the un-readable language!" Lee said.

"Catch me up on that. Is that the language from the book?" Miles said.

"Well, you don't read it, you just open your peepers!"

Finnwich then took out a cipher, the same cipher he used before and looked at the walls language.

"You've used it before, what is it?" Lee asked.

"Only the swellest invention my friend Al Nigma! If only I believed him sooner!" Finnwich explained.

Finnwich took another look in the cipher.

"Of course, it's always been here!" Finnwich said.

Lee took a look into the cipher.

"Can you at least describe what you're seeing? Hello?" The council member called out.

"What does it mean?" Lee asked.

"It doesn't mean anything, it shows where it all began. It's always been here!" Finnwich explained.

Miles then pointed his camcorder into the cipher. And Miles started to write down some notes.

**We got old movies happening with these ancient carvings of the walls of the inside of this pyramid with the support of a cipher. I'm seeing a dolphin jumping over an island, lizard like creatures forming and building a pyramid, and these tubes on top of a circle blowing out air or something. A pipe organ? Or something else? So many questions, so little answers…**

Then there was ruckus happening outside with crystallizers being heard, and there was a hazmat pointing one at them, but it just suddenly de-activated, and there was standing the council member.

"And with the flick of a switch, he goes down!"

"What have you done with my men!" Finnwich said getting out a staff.

"Me? Nothing. Them? A lot!"

There were the hazmats winning over the steam-bots.

"So, should I turn them off, or not?"

Suddenly, a beam of purple had been fired at the council member, and he was seen floating away. Finnwich had his book that he got out with his magic.

"I'm getting the of switch before they come for us too!" Lee said.

He grabbed a bone and went outside, and Miles went outside as well and put away his camcorder. Miles noticed Lee fighting a big green robot, and the pyramid did glow blue for a split second. Then he used the camera to look closer at his arm. There was this tattoo that had three blue lines, and the center line was split into two. It appeared to be glowing, and was finally delivering some blows to the robot.

"Woah, bring it!" He gestured.

"Come on, let me show you how we do it at A. Nigma!"

He grabbed a white hazmats arm and led it towards this tunnel entrance. He jumped between the robots legs and pressed the hazmat arm and an electric forcefield was raised, but the robot had moved a little quicker and jumped forward at Miles. It was on top of him, but with his strength, he grabbed its arms and sent it flying towards the electric barrier.

"Gotcha! He ain't gonna be covered with his insurance!" Miles smiled.

"Nice one!" Lee complimented.

Miles got back on his feet, and noticed on the other side of the room was this big hover craft. And there she was again: Cassandra. But there was another person, there was this Asian looking man who was wearing a red jacket, black pants, and this necklace medallion. He then used the camcorder to look closer, and he saw a blue and red tazelwurm symbol. It almost resembled a Yin-Yang symbol. I saw the two go inside the pyramid, Lee wanted to take a closer look, so I entrusted him with my camcorder to record them talking.

**Lee's POV**

So, I was just listening in on the conversation using Miles' camcorder. It was too risky to just point it inside.

"After all these years I have you and the pyramid! How does failure feel, not-so-amazing Finnwich?" Cassandra mocked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe you should tell me in 20, 19, 18…"

Finnwich had pushed a button for something that was about to happen, I just figured it would be better to go back with Miles. I gave him the camera back, then he just still pointed it at the pyramid. We were hearing the conversation though.

"What are you doing! Why on earth are you counting backwards?!" Cassandra asked.

Finnwich looked up at the cube he showed me.

"I call it my light-bulb, it brings light to the darkest of times, then it blows it up!"

"Destroy the pyramid?! It's madness even for you!" Cassandra cried.

"You don't deserve to learn of its secrets! Never have never will!" Finnwich said.

Finnwich, still counting, just ran out of the pyramid, but I noticed one still didn't exit.

"But the truth, I must have all the answers!"

It sounded like the big council member.

"Get out you fool, before-"

Finnwich's warning came a little too late, the pyramid exploded.

"What have you done!" Cassandra yelled out.

Finnwich then collapsed coughing, and he took out the book and cipher. He placed it out of sight. It's probably for us though. Then the robots and Cassandra, along with The Serpent, just left, and it was a perfect opportunity to get the book, and I got a crystalliser. I gestured Miles to follow me back to the library. When we got there, I noticed him writing in a notebook.

**Miles' POV**

**The pyramid has been destroyed, and we have the book. But there's still one question: Who is Snakesolid?!**

Those were my thoughts about what had happened. We were at this door, and Lee had his yellow circular key. He put it in this round keyhole beside the door, and it opened.

"Here we are, the library!" He told me.

There was Tina, she was still frozen in crystal.

"Tina, you're okay!" Lee said relived.

"You really need you to-"

"Unfreeze you! On it!" Lee interjected.

"NO! Itch my nose! It's driving me crazy! Please!" Tina begged.

Lee switched the guns mode to de-crystallize, and fired. Tina's crystal was gone, and she stretched and was relieved.

"Ok, tell me everything!" Tina asked Lee.

Lee grabbed her phone.

"One sec, just gotta."

"Biffy, it's Lee. I'm trying to round everyone up! How fast can you get to the genius club? Uh huh? Ok, see you later!"

Then Tina turned to me.

"Miles? Can you show me everything?" She asked.

"Hang on, we should we 'till everyone arrives." I said.

"But, but, I, I, I…"

"I'm gonna get Cam now, and Miles I sort of forgot. Tina is one of the reporters for the news show, and I was hoping you could give her expert advice?" Lee said.

Lee used the phone again.

"Well, if you really are a journalist, the first thing, and this is why I'm still here, is persistence." I said.

"Persistence huh? Well, I kind of already have that…" Tina said not so excited.

"Well, then you might be quite the journalist when you're older!" I said.

"How do you know?" Tina asked me.

I put my hand on her shoulder to encourage her.

"You really want the truth I captured, and that's why, but patience is also a key." I said.

"Well, I guess I'm better than I thought. You here that Chaz?!"

She seemed to be on fire right now. For now, I guess I'm waiting for Lee's friends.

"Give me one second." I said.

I walked out of the library, and found my way back outside. I exited the grounds to check if my car was still there, and it was, good! I just went towards the car, and unlocked it, and I took my press pass from the front rear-view mirror. It had my ID number, which Press I was part of (which is obviously Toronto), my agency (which was independent), my name, and my signature. I put it in my pocket and went back inside the school. I noticed everyone else had calmed down from the eclipse, and I even saw this broken big piece of equipment. I was done goofing around, so I went back to the library at the genius club, but it was closed. All I heard was a lot of "What happened down there." Then I heard Lee say: "Ok, ok, thanks for meeting up with me, but one at a time! Did someone say something about superpowers?"

I then opened the door, and I saw Tina, Jenny, Lee, and three other unfamiliar boys. There was this one kid with blonde hair, one who was dressed in this big fur coat, and this big muscly kid with a cat shirt.


	7. Chapter 7: Of Facts and Danger

**Miles' POV**

I was standing there, with a blank face. Looking at all of them, and then I just took a look at the big kids shoulder and there was an orange cat.

"Uh Lee, who's this?" The big kid asked.

"Is this the reporter dude you were talking about?" The red coat kid asked Lee.

Lee went up to me.

"Guys, this is Miles Upshur, he's, well he's on our side. I think we're lucky." Lee said.

"Hi everyone, it's nice to be acquainted with you all."

I turned to the other three unfamiliar looking boys.

"I've already met Lee, Tina, Jenny, but not you three."

"Ooh, ooh, Holger be first to introduce!" The blonde kid said.

"Okay, I think you did…" The big kid spoke out.

"Guys, can we do this with respect much?" The coated kid said.

He walked up to me and shook my hand.

"As El-Prez of this school, it's an honor to meet you Hombre, after what my boy Lee told me about you. My name's Camilio Martinez, or you could say Cam."

"It's great to meet you." I kindly spoke back.

We let go, and I went up to Holger and shook his hand.

"Holger right? It's good to meet you to!"

"Holger says he is happy about meeting Lee of Pings new man friend!" Holger said.

"My turn." The muscly kid said.

I let go of Holger's hand then, the other who just said that went up to me and shook my hand.

"My name's Biffy, 'sup Miles?"

"I'm not sure if we can talk to him like that." Lee interjected.

"No it's fine. I say 'sup all the time. And it's nice to meet you to Biffy." I said.

"And just so I can confirm with you guys." I added.

"Uh huh?" Everyone said.

I took out my Press Pass and showed them that I was real.

"Ok now that we got that out of the way, can we move on?" Biffy asked annoyed.

"Yeah Biffy sure." Lee said.

"So, what happened down there?" Tina asked.

"Besides Finnwich blowing up the pyramid."

Everyone (except Miles) gasped about Lee's statement.

"But I did get the book and cipher back." Lee said holding them up.

"My book!"

Jenny took it from Lee.

"And now I can read it! Woohoo!"

"Hey, that's our project!" Tina yelled out.

"Snooze and lose news nerd!" Jenny called back.

"She won't keep out news nerding me!" Tina madly said.

She pointed to Lee.

"Lunch detention, we'll talk!"

Tina ran away to get Jenny.

"Girls, am I right?" Cam chuckled.

Biffy's cat gave out a little meow.

"Oh, but not you little senorita!"

"So, what's the sitch now?" Cam asked.

"Ping's got the keys, we sneaking out of detention to check what's left of the rubble?" Biffy suggested.

"Barrage is gone, so why wait?" Lee said.

"I'd love to dude, but I'm close to nailing my blackmailer! But seriously, be careful!" Cam said.

Lee and Cam gave props to each other.

"Hey I'm always careful! Thanks buddy!" Lee said.

"Actually, I'm going to stay back for a little bit, and I have my own way down, so I don't need your key." I said.

"Ok then." Biffy said.

"How do you get down there anyway?" Lee asked.

"The vents."

"Hmm, ok, see you later Miles." Lee said.

Lee put his key into this keyhole that was behind a book shelf. And, he picked up a crystallizer, and then the three were just gone behind the door. I exited the genius club, before I did that, I took my camcorder out and filmed a shot of the keyhole and the door.

I kept my camcorder up and went into the library and found Tina and Jenny researching the book.

"It's okay, I got it!" Tina said.

She didn't seem to like Jenny turning the pages, and she was picking her nose. When she saw me, she immediately put her finger out of her nose.

"Hey!" She called out.

"It's okay Jenny, I'll take that part out, I promise!" I said putting away my camcorder.

"Actually, it doesn't matter." Jenny said.

"I'm already like, known for this as an outcast. I was super cool and all, but me and two others were cursed to be this way!" Jenny said.

"Cursed?"

"Wait, look at this!" Tina said.

"The next page has been ripped out."

I looked and there was a page rip in between the two pages. Then I saw this old lady come up and snatched the book from us.

"Hey give us back Finnwich's book!" Tina demaded.

"It's pronounced sandwich, now help me clean up the library! And you can have your sandwiches back!" The lady said.

"We don't want sandwich's and they aren't even ours!" Tina said

"Listen, you need to-"

She just cut me off.

"Who might you be? Ooh, are you here to wax my moustache?"

"No!"

I held up my press pass. She adjusted her glasses.

"Oh, I get it now!"

She turned to the girls.

"Listen, is there any chance you might know anything about the book?" Jenny asked.

The lady still insisted on Tina and Jenny putting the books away.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?!" She said.

"No…"

"Come on Miles Upshur, you don't even remember me?"

"Remember you? Wait…Mrs. Alice?"

"BINGO! Come with me, Miles, and shh."

"Yup, it is you."

I was kind of confused, but she brought me to a back room. And showed me an old dulled up picture, and one person was clear, and it was…me?

"You always liked my English class in the first grade." Ms. Alice said choking slightly.

She almost looked like she was going to cry. I can't blame her, I remember now. I always did pay attention in her class, then after grade 1, she was just gone. Maybe this was important, was she my inspiration to become a journalist in the first place. I was one of her top favourites, but that was twenty years ago. Then she started to make compliments about my clothing, and my future being bright. I'm a Freelance Journalist, so I guess it makes sense? Hmm, maybe I still am one of her favourites.

"Ok, it was nice seeing you Ms. Alice, but I gotta go now." I stood up.

"WAIT!"

She was holding a video tape and a folder, and blew dust off of them.

"This might be of use to you, I'll be right back."

She put the tape recorder in this old fashioned projector and it played, I decided to record it with my own camcorder.

**(A/N: Bold Italic for Finnwich, and italics for interviewer)**

_"Interview recorded October 23rd 1987 in Washington DC, USA. Clearance Bravo Sierra. Subject Maxwell Finnwich 37655"_

**_"This better be a quick one."_**

_"Don't worry Mr. Finnwich, the CIA are keeping you in good hands."_

**_"Let us begin then."_**

_"On October of 1900, you recorded your principal, founder of A. Nigma high located in Toronto, Ontario, had died. Something else had emerged from that?"_

**_"Something came into our lives, something from the pyramid, something anci-_**

There was some static and beeps.

_"Can you explain what had occurred after? How did you form Ma- _(Static),_ Wurst, and Finn_-(Static)

**_"Ah Art, Elizabeth and I, we were so close, but then we were split, because of- _**(Static, beeps)

_"Do you believe what you've encountered that day is supernatural?"_

**_"NOTHING is supernatural"_**

_"Then can you explain the death of yourself in June of 1947?"_

**_"I'm sorry, but that information is classified, I can't hand over my inventi-doodles to be handed to you."_**

_"Can you explain how the pyramid was opened then?"_

**_"If you check your records, then it would have occurred to you that an eclipse had occurred that day."_**

_"So you're saying the pyramid needed?"_

**_"An authorization, if done incorrectly, then you may as well sleep for the next eternity."_**

_"And you were to tell me that the thing that emerged from the pyramid was what?"_

**_"Something old, something ancient, something mysterious. Me, Wurst, Mann, and P-_**(Static and beeps)

**_It was soon later we needed that one most important piece of all! But we could not find him."_**

_"Can you explain why he was so important, out of the three of you why Pi-?"_

**_"This interview is over!"_**

That was it, I recorded all of that, and now the tape just stopped. I put away my camcorder and I wrote down some thoughts.

**The man interviewing Finnwich in this sounds like an ill Arnold Scrawznegger in this 25 year-old audio recording shown by one of my old mentors, Mrs. Alice. If this is CIA material, then how could she have gotten access to it? Finnwich did talk about authorization for the pyramid, must be referring to the eclipse that just happened today. What gets into my head is something emerged "Something old, something ancient, something mysterious". What exactly is he preferring to? Mann, Wurst, Finnwich…**

**MWF…**

**I see the connection. Whatever Finnwich said when they were forming the company, he said he grew apart from his friends. People change for a reason, greed. They got greedy and bet on the wrong horse.**

I went back outside and saw Mrs. Alice give back the book.

"I really enjoyed it, especially the ending! What a dousey that last page is! Ok girls, last chance on the moustache wax." Ms. Alice said crossing her fingers.

Tina and Jenny just walked towards the library exit, and I just followed them.

"Darnit to heck, I wanted to look good for my date with Finnwich."

Jenny was looking into the cipher and looking at a page in the book.

"Strange, does this mean anything to you?" Jenny asked.

"Coral Grove?" Tina said surprised.

I also got an opportunity to look into the cipher, and I saw an animation of a Dolphin jumping over an island, just like the one in the pyramid.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A place where people get sent who know too much!" Tina said.

"Come on let's get out of here and I'll tell you and Miles what I know!"

We exited the library and I followed Tina.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**Lee's POV**

Me, Holger and Biffy were looking at a submarine in the distance, then a PA announcement that sounded like Cassandra's came on.

"Attention, there are four to be transported to Coral Grove!"

We saw these hazmats carry out three people. There was Finnwich, then Lynch, then the woman who got zapped. Then we saw the fourth, and it was this big dude, he had a big stomach and some camouflage pants, and on his arms and legs were chains.

"Wait, where's Barrage?" Biffy asked.

"Holger thinking that big person scarier than Barrage!" Holger said.

"Keep Walker maintained this time, that is all!"

The PA voice sounded really mad. We just stood there and watched.


	8. Chapter 8: Out of light, to the dark

**10:00 AM**

Biffy, Holger, and Lee watched as the four people they watched bring loaded onto the submarine to be transported to Coral Grove.

"Those dudes are done for!" Biffy said.

"Unless, Holger be using superpowers to be saving them!"

Holger stood up and stretched his right arm towards the sub.

"Fanananananana"

Biffy put Holger back crouching down.

"Ok, let's get serious. One: You don't, and I repeat don't have super powers!" Biffy explained to Holger.

"Then maybe magic powers?" Holger asked.

"Second, we gotta get out of here!" Biffy added.

"Hold on, Serpent alert!" Lee pointed out.

They saw The Serpent, but Lee couldn't really take his smell seriously, he was about to sneeze but Holger and Biffy was able to cover his mouth to prevent him from doing that.

"Ok, it's safe to sneeze now." Biffy noticed Serpent had left.

Lee sneezed however…

"Ah, not on me!" Biffy said.

"I swear he saw us! Why does he keep doing that anyway? Am I just paranoid?" Lee said confused.

"Yes trust me, if he saw us, we'd be human pizza by now!" Biffy said.

"We order the pizza later friends! Now being the time for escape!" Holger started to walk off.

Lee and Biffy watched as Holger snuck past a couple of guards, and made his way to a latter, and he gestured for them to come.

"I can't believe that guys handy to have around." Biffy said surprised.

They made their way to Holger and climbed up the latter. Lee was the first to go up and he noticed the door they came in before.

"Is that the only way out?" Lee asked.

"Guess we wait 'till it opens again." Biffy suggested.

"Now where to hide?" Biffy thought.

Lee pointed to a crate with a fish engraved on it. They just made their way inside the crate to wait it out.

**Meanwhile…**

Jenny and Tina were in the halls with Miles discussing Coral Grove. Tina was looking into the cipher looking at the dolphin animation

"So, if Coral Grove is some secret place of evil, then what's with the cute dolphin?" Jenny asked.

"Maybe dolphins are secretly evil!" Tina said sarcastically.

"Nice with the sarcasm news nerd!" Jenny responded.

"She could be just like me you know." Miles said.

"Weren't you called news nerd?" Jenny asked.

"A couple of times yes, but I don't report for TV, I get in, find the story, and expose the truth. Money and reward is the last thought. The true reward is the truth." Miles explained.

"See? Listen to him Jenny!" Tina said sarcastically.

"Yeah Ok! So, anything about this place on the net?" Jenny asked.

"Nothing. Strange right?" Tina asked.

"Fishy. I've never been able to find anything about them for years." Miles said.

"All I know is that it's the place where ex-Principal Wurst, football coach and drama teacher…"

Tina paused for a second, then gasped with realization.

"What? And give me second, I forgot something in the library." Miles said walking away.

"So Brandy's place! I did find a password on a Coral Grove brochure at Brandy's condo! But they changed the password and I lost access. Maybe her mom wrote a new one in the same spot!"

"Yeah, but that would involve getting into her place right? And she doesn't like you, and we all know everyone hates me." Jenny joylessly said.

Tina then pointed to Cam walking down the hallways.

"But she likes him!"

Tina stood up.

"Cam, do us a huge, huge solid?"

"Love to Tin-bo-bin, but right now ain't the best time!" Cam responded.

Jenny stood up with her finger in her nose.

"It's a Lee Ping spy thing, you need to get us into Brandy's home! Can you just talk to her?"

The TV in the hallway started to play the news.

"No need to fear! Chazey here! And I'm here broadcasting alone without you know who!"

Chaz was holding up a vandalized picture of Tina.

"HEY!" Tina scolded.

"That ain't cool."

Miles just walked beside them reading into a folder.

"And I know you can stare at my face for hours, but brace yourselves for the icing that is my delicious face cake! Someone dropped off a little something. Roll it Stepchick!

It was a video of Cam and others doing some things their blackmailer told them to. And a song was playing in the back.

_Like I totally love you, and I don't want you to go awaaay!_

_**My heart goes bitter path**_

_Cuz your love is so arita! _(A/N: I don't know what he said actually at the end.)

"Uncool yo! El-Prez commands you to shut this off!" Cam demanded.

Cam noticed Tina and Jenny were laughing, along with everyone else.

"You to?! El-Prez is so out!" Cam said walking away.

"Okay, did we screw up our one shot at getting into Brandy's?" Jenny asked rubbing off her laughter.

"Oh." Tina suddenly realized.

Miles was still reading his folder.

"And we're having an assembly at 2:45! Did I mention I'm Chaz, Ok, tootles!"

The news then shut off.

"What are you reading?" Tina asked Miles.

"A little something." Miles said.

"Did the librarian give that to you?" Jenny asked.

"You could look if you want." Miles kindly said.

Jenny and Tina gave a look, and it read:

**Maxwell Finnwich will**

_Established: October 1946_

_If I, Finnwich were to go out, then my literary collection is to go to Alexander Nigma High. It's for the sake of education, and the sake of Alexander._

_(Signature illegible) _

"Interesting." Jenny said.

"So, 2:45 huh, but I have to go back down to the tunnels." Miles said looking up at a vent.

"Can you stick with us for a little bit longer?" Jenny asked.

"Hmm, sorry guys, but I've gotta go and help them!" Miles said.

"Ok..." Tina said.

Miles walked away passed students, they didn't seem intimidated by his presence. He walked through the school hallways, but then he came to this hallway that seemed to be dark, but not pitch dark. He decided to check it out. There was debris everywhere, and most, if not all, the lockers were destroyed.

"Who's there?!" A voice then said.

Miles didn't know what or who it was, so he just looked up and saw a vent. He climbed up and raised his camcorder and looked back down. He saw three people: One had this long hair, and he was wearing a pair of jeans and this black sleeveless top. The other had no hair, and was wearing this green coloured workers suit, and the other was wearing brown overalls and a dark shirt under it, and he had a clown hat.

"Oh well, might as well get back practicing for clowning!" The overalled kid said.

"Yeah, sure Stinky, you do that…" The bald dude said.

"Getting' anything?"

"Nothin' Chopper, let's get back to work." The muscular guy said.

"Alright Emmet. Man, I knew someone else wasn't stupid to walk down the fifteenth graders hallways again." Chopper said.

They walked away. Miles still in the vents and having that recorded, he wrote down notes.

**Out of many people, three somehow lacked the mind to move on with their lives. The 15****th**** Graders, they called themselves. Is that even possible?**

Miles turned right, and he saw the Red Tazelwurm, it hissed at him and gestured Miles to follow it.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Miles said as he watched it disappear into the darkness.

Miles followed it to this opening in the vent, and outside, he could see the gym.

"Um buddy, I got other things to-"

The tazelwurm didn't take no for an answer, it hissed and clawed at Miles. He just gave in and waited.

**2:00 PM**

**Meanwhile…**

Lee, Biffy, and Holger were still waiting for the door to open again.

"When is that door going to open again?! The smell of frozen fish is really getting to me!" Lee checked his phone, which was not getting signal.

"Starting?! After four hours, STARTING?!" Biffy complained.

"Free salted herring! This is best day of Holger's life!" Holger joyfully said.

He took out a salt shaker, and opened a box with fish in it.

"Why do you have a salt shaker dude?" Biffy asked.

"Holger be carrying artifacts of interest all times!" Holger said eating a fish.

Biffy closed the box full of fish.

"And it stinks! And you're done!" Biffy said.

"Lee, Biffy won't let me be eating free herring!" Holger cried out.

"Biffy, leave him alone! And Holger, enough with the herring, you're grossing us both out!" Lee responded.

"Yo, where is being Miles of Upshur with Press of pass?" Holger asked.

"He didn't show, yet." Lee answered.

"Or, he could be at Coral Grove, who knows! Our guy could be gone!" Biffy said.

**2:50 PM**

Miles had fallen asleep in the vents, but the Taz woke him up.

"What, I wasn't sleeping!" Miles said.

He looked up and noticed the Tazelwurm was gone. But he noticed in the gym some guy in a little suit and tie, with a simple round hat, standing at a mic. There was also this dark kid at the front. He zoomed in with the camcorder.

"Ladies and gentlemen your old principal, Mr. Wurst is back! Let's hear it, WOOHOO!"

"Thank you Chaz! Chewy worm?"

Wurst threw it at Chaz.

"Aah! Oh, I thought it was a real worm."

"Okay princi-pal, what happened to Barrage, and does it have anything to do with the mouse covow?" Chaz asked.

"Well, I'm sorry I missed the last few weeks, but I was on a research trip! Ok fine you got me! I was merely working on my tan. I've heard you've become a school that likes pranks, and I like pranks too, as long as they are candy related! You think Chaz is the only one getting a chewy worm today?"

Wurst pointed up, and it was a piñata of his head.

"Dig in! And you'll get in trouble if you don't."

The students started to throw whatever they had. One jock had broken it open throwing a football. Miles was finishing recording all that, he wrote down some notes.

**Mr. Wurst. The principal of this school seems to be very happy to be back. Mr. Candy Man, and cheerfulness. Who's Barrage, and this the guy I should be concerned of? I remember hearing for the first few weeks of September about a disappearance of an Art Wurst. But there was an Art Wurst mentioned in the film. Must have kept the same name, but why does my brain keep thinking otherwise?**

Miles continued down the vents, and he started to make his way, being guided through the night vision from his camcorder.

**Meanwhile…**

Back in the secret underground submarine base, Holger had eaten enough fish for one day, and Biffy found a way to be convincing to Holger. He grabbed a fish and waved it at Holger's face, while keeping himself out of sight.

"I am the fish God!" Biffy said boldly.

Holger got scared, because…he's Holger.

"If you want to feel better, then repent for your sins! Become a vegetarian for a whole week!"

Then a sound was heard from outside.

"Guys! Door!" Lee shouted.

Lee noticed the door open, and then he noticed someone familiar on a hover craft.

"Hold the horse, Barrage? He's totally on their side!" Lee said.

"Come on!" Biffy shouted running for the door.

"Wait a sec, where's the guards?" Lee asked suddenly.

He noticed a security camera wasn't facing them.

"This is wrong, I smell a set up!" Lee said.

"No, what you smell is fish, and lots of it! Come on we'll talk about it on the other side!" Biffy told Lee.

As Biffy got more farther away from Lee, the security camera turned to Lee. He made a run for it, however the door suddenly closed and it separated Lee from Biffy and Holger who were free. Lee turned around and noticed hazmats pointing crystallizers at him.

"Heh heh heh! Mr. Curious Cat Lee Ping! We meet again!" A PA voice said.

It was The Serpent.

"It's so fun to make them sweat!"

"Ok, you got me! What do you want? Hello? Anyone?"

After Lee was done talking, Serpent spoke again.

"It's so fun to make them wait! Oh no, what will they do with me! Suspense is something for both the hunter and the hunted to enjoy!"

"You're spooky, we get it!" Lee called out.

"Opening the pyramid, sneaking into a top military base, and getting help from a professional! You've been both a busy little mouse and a curious cat Mr. Cat-Mouse Ping! But it's about time to show you who you really are!"

"How did you know…Anyway ok, deal! Video games, my place! You can have the good controller if you let me go!" Lee suggested.

"He's funny isn't he Priscilla? I was thinking less virtual, more real! There's an elevator that leads out, find it before I find you!"

"Or what, you'll kill me?"

"We'll just go and see where we end up!"

"Right, and I don't know my way around, and you have an army!"

"Heh heh heh heh! Don't worry, just me!"

The hazmats shut off, and the lights went out.

"Well, that was nice of him!" Lee said.

Lee started to look around for doors. He tried all the doors he could find, but wasn't having any luck.

**Meanwhile…**

"Almost there! Almost there!"

Miles had finally gotten to the point in the vent system where there it was dark. He ripped open the vent entrance, but he almost fell, it was high. There were crates and he jumped on one, and raised his camcorder, he noticed the battery was dead, so he loaded up another battery, and used the night vision to guide himself. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"It's not that fun when I can totally smell you! Why do you stink so bad anyway? Must be hard to get a date!"

It was Lee, and then it was followed by a creepy laugh, and a "WahDah!" Miles then saw the same red jacket, and the same hair. He went towards where the sounds came from and saw them both, he didn't need the night vision for this.

"It's the ninja guy from the pyramid." He thought to himself.

"I should have known a spoiled kid would be no competition, too much time playing video games, and drinking rat-ta-ta-ta-tap green apple splat!"

A crab was thrown past Serpent, but it hit Miles. He didn't scream out, but he got the crab off his face.

"A crab, is that all you-"

Then Miles noticed a fishy stench in the air, and Serpent's face started to puff up.

"No way, you're allergic to fish?"

Lee struck him again, then noticed Miles.

"Lee!" Miles called out.

"Who's, ACHOO! Who's there." Serpent asked in a low tone.

"Hey watch this." Lee whispered.

Miles followed Lee and he picked up a downed hazmat and stood it up.

"HEY!" Lee called out.

Miles was still recording, and Serpent stuck his foot into the hazmats head.

"Are you kidding me!" Serpent said frustrated.

Miles then pointed to an elevator.

"We're out of here!" He said.

The Serpent wouldn't give up, he still took down Lee.

"Even half-blind, I'm still ten-times the warrior you are Lee Ping!"

Then the elevator suddenly opened and it was Holger and Biffy, behind them was a blue snake, and a mouse. The mouse ran up Serpent's pants.

"Hey, that tickles!"

Miles, Lee, Holger, and Biffy went in the elevator chuckling.

"This'll do me just fine!" Miles said chuckling with his camcorder.

He was filming The Serpent's struggle with his snake troubles. Then Miles gave out a large sniff.

"Alright, who had sushi today?" He asked sarcastically and putting away his camcorder.

"And who was he?" He added.

"We be calling Serpent fellow Snake Man of Evil!" Holger said.

"Right…The Serpent…"

They made their way into Serpent's office, and made their way downstairs. They saw Cam, and they were all running towards the exit back home. Miles did get a shot of the casino they were in first, then kept going. Miles had went to get his car at A. Nigma and drove off home.


	9. Chapter 9: Who's the Chicken Now?

**Later that night…**

Lee was talking to Cam online about the day, and Cam's situation of his blackmailer.

"Grayson? But why?!" Lee asked.

"That's what I gotta find out!" Cam said.

Cam's mom called out to him.

"Ok mom! Got to go Ping man!"

Cam hung up, then Tina and Jenny popped up on screen.

"Lee, where've you been?" Tina asked.

"Set up, beat up locked up! That covers it! I was way out of cell range!" Lee explained.

"Well get this, we've gotten back into the Coral Grove website!" Tina said.

"And Brandy's mom is a judge or something, so it's just limited access to legal documents and what-not." Jenny said.

"We're going to bring all this up and go over it! Before we lose the password again!" Tina said.

"Ok, cool!" Lee said.

Lee's mom knocked on his door and told him to take a bath, and that he smelled like a fish market. Lee did say bye to Tina and Jenny, also good luck.

**11:00 PM**

Miles Upshur had plans of his own, he was going to drive back to The Hydra casino and gather more information there. He was in his jeep staring at the place, his camcorder at the passenger seat. He contacted Tina on skype from his phone first before going in.

"Miles?"

"Oh hey, listen I'm not sure if I'm going to come back from this, or if I will survive, but I'm checking out the facilities below The Hydra casino, earlier that's where Lee was set up." Miles explained.

"So like what is this?" Jenny asked.

"Well, I'm going in, and getting out. That's it Jenny." Miles said.

"Well, we're going over the Coral Grove website, so good luck on your end Miles!" Tina said.

"Alright, see ya!" Miles said holding his camcorder.

He shut off his cellphone and took a look at his Press Pass dangling on the front rear-view mirror, and he took out a watch to put on his wrist. He got out of the car and stared off towards the casino. He knew he couldn't get anywhere through the front door, so he thought about it and noticed a sewer lid, he decided since there wasn't really many people looking, and he was persistent, he was going to go down there. He lifted the sewer lid, and quickly made his descent into the darkness. He was greeted with two things: On his left was darkness and his right was a door, which he needed his camcorders night vision to see. He didn't see anyone coming in, however the door just suddenly opened. Miles went in, and the door closed, he was greeted by darkness.

**Miles' POV**

I wandered around the place I was just in hours ago. It was even more quiet, and more dark then last time. I don't know, but I feel like someone is watching me so I kept quiet. I went around the base and I had noticed this submarine at the other end. Filming it, plus the MWF symbol on the ceiling, I wrote down some notes.

**Submarine base below The Hydra and A. Nigma High, where could MWF possibly go from here?**

I made my way towards the submarine, but I had then noticed there were some hazmats and grim-reaper robots around, I needed to think, and I zoomed in and noticed some crates in a row being lifted into the submarine. I started to make my way to one crate, and I did catch a glimpse of the night sky through the caverns where the submarine's destination should be.

**Meanwhile…**

In The Serpent's office, he was watching Miles make his way stealthily past the guards into one of the crates.

"Look Priscilla, it seems our little mouse of our own is making progress! But daddy's got Ping's to take care of right now! You know it Priscilla! Daddy's got a big plan! I'll be back in a little bit, you can have fun seeing if our little mouse is successful or not!"

**1:25 AM**

**Lee's House**

The Serpent had infiltrated the Ping family's home, he had obtained Alfred's razor, and a bandage from Sue. He just had to finish with Lee.

**Meanwhile…**

**Tina's room**

Tina and Jenny were going over the Coral Grove website, and the book to see what they could find.

"Ok, this is driving me insane! Why are there a billion numbers instead of anyone's actual name?" Tina sighed frustrated.

"You think that's frustrating, try the book! Why would Finnwich take one page out?" Jenny said throwing the book down.

Tina reached into her mini fridge and pulled out some ice cream. She had vanilla, and a mix of every flavour, and for Tina's sake, she would have it when she's feeling adventurous. Jenny took the multi-flavoured one, and Tina had the vanilla.

"So want to talk about something else?" Jenny asked.

"Sure, uh what do normal girls talk about again?" Tina chuckled.

"Boys of course! Quick, who's the first boy to pop in your head!" Jenny said.

"You first!" Tina said.

"Ok same time! On three! One two…"

"LEE!" They both shouted out.

"I thought you guys were BFF's! You like-him, like-him?" Jenny asked.

"Well, kinda…" Tina hesitated.

"Hmm, I finally have a cool friend and we like the same guy!" Jenny said.

"Yeah… Wait! You think I'm cool?!" Tina asked surprised.

"I did, but we like the same guy, and this is so going to end bad!" Jenny said.

"Maybe not! We're smart girls I'm sure we can figure something out!" Tina said.

"Good point, ok first we crack the annoying legal code, then we crack the LEE code." Jenny said.

**Meanwhile…**

Back at Lee's house, Lee was having a dream, well a nightmare actually about Jenny, Tina, and this conspiracy. In his dream, he was moving through an empty dark hall, then he came upon this door and he noticed a camcorder was placed on a tri-pod, and there was Miles' Press Pass attached to it. He went right into the viewing frame, noticed it was recording, and he noticed Miles tied to a chair looking up, and there was Tina and Jenny dangling above green-apple splat, plus there was Lynch taunting Lee.

"You only have time to save one Lee! Who will it be?"

Lynch gave out an evil laugh, then Tina and Jenny fell into the splat. They emerged, but they were croaking like frogs. They went under again, then they were frogs for real.

Lee was then awoken by the sound of his phone, he answered it and it was Holger.

"LEE! Danger! Something bad to be happening to you and Upshur of reporters today!

"Holger it's 1:30 in the morning can it just-"

"No! Anyway, Lee of Pings to be the crushing by giant chicken, and Upshur of reporters being chased down by giant pig! Holger be having these dreams nows, also having the magic powers!"

"Holg, you don't have magic powers! You probably ate too much chicken before bed, now let me sleep!"

Lee hung up and went back to sleep, but he was unaware that The Serpent was watching him.

**Meanwhile…**

Miles was still waiting for the crate to be loaded into the submarine. He did feel it being lifted, and it was loaded into the submarine. He felt this momentum that he was going down, he had to try and break down the crate slowly so he wouldn't alert anyone. He bashed, and bashed, then he burst through the wood and was out. He started to record the submarines interior, there were crates everywhere. There wasn't anyone around to his surprise, he wrote down some notes.

**I'm inside, and there is nothing but cargo everywhere in this submarine. What kind of things did MWF think they could make a profit out of? I mean, I saw what was in the pyramid, but could you sell that's valuable inside? I've got a feeling we've barely broken through the egg shell yet.**

He heard some machinery buzzing, and his behind some crates. There were hazmats around, however they failed to notice Miles. And to his luck, they went away, and Miles had found another confidential document.

_Date: September 30__th__, 2012_

_Subject: Failure of Project Brainwash_

_It is my great displeasure to say that Veronica Victoria's efforts of fully perfecting the brainswashing have been compromised. She is to be taken to Coral Grove to be with the rest of the miscreants who have failed us! Lee Ping compromised the project, it is in our best interests to continue with our operations without any more defects. Contain everything and everyone who dares infiltrate our facility. Top priority prisoners include C. Walker, R. Trager. Dr. Trager however is not without his uses._

_-Signed Cassandra McAdams_

He later got into another crate and waited it out. It was of course dark, he used the night vision on his camcorder and he noticed the boxes inside the crate were tagged with a gun symbol. He decided to open one, and there were big crystallizers, and small crystallizers. He figured it would be a good idea to take the small crystallizer, and he was able to fit it in his jacket pocket.

**9:05 AM**

Miles had waited for hours, and he wasn't hearing anything. The shaking and the momentum have stopped, he decided to take a look around outside the crate. It was dark, he scanned the room with his camcorder, it appeared to be an armoury for weapons and de-activated robots. He noticed on the wall it said P3, he wrote down some notes.

**Inside the depths of hell, Coral Grove P3. The armoury for MWF's mechanical army. Now I've got to get out, and find some things along the way so that these bastards can be brought to justice.**

**Meanwhile…**

Brandy and Lee had tried to chase down Grayson, however they got into a sticky situation. They were currently trying to get unstuck from the goo they were stuck together with. Lee pushed Brandy, and they got the goo off of them. Cam then called Brandy, and told her to go to Grayson's second period class. They did, however they couldn't really get to him, plus the teacher had some teaching to do.

"If you don't mind!"

The teacher closed the door on them, and they sat along some lockers to discuss their next move.

"We'll bust him when class is over!" Brandy said.

She then went on to ask Lee about his girl troubles.

"So, can't decide between Tina and Jenny? It must be a tough choice! Vanilla, rocky road! Am I right?"

"How did you know?" Lee asked.

"Ping, you're a pretty brave guy but you can be a pretty ginormous chicken!" Brandy said.

"Giant chicken?"

"I know you like Tina, duh! You liked her the whole time we were together!"

"Yeah but-

"No buts! You risk your life every day, but you can't tell a girl how you feel about her? LAME! Snooze lose!"

Lee was finally ready.

"Ok you know what? Can you wait here?" He said getting up and running off.

"Go get her champ!" Brandy called out.

Lee called Biffy, and asked him to GPS Tina's phone. It turns out she was in the library.

**Library…**

Tina had figured out the code for the files on the Coral Grove website. The files turned out to be files of the missing teachers and when they disappeared.

"Tina you didn't crack the code, you broke it!" Jenny complimented.

They shared a high-five.

"I gotta tell Lee!" Tina said.

"No let me! Oh, this again…" Jenny said.

"Listen, if we want to preserve our friendship, we're going to have to…"

"Go on, have to what?" Tina said listening.

"We're going to have to make a pact that neither of us will ever date him, or something! This will protect us from him, I mean look at him hanging with Brandy now!" Jenny said.

"You know what, you're right! How do we make this official?" Tina asked.

Jenny held out her hand.

"I haven't picked my nose all day! Promise!" She said shaking Tina's hand.

Lee suddenly came up to them.

"Ahem, Tina may I talk to you privately?" He asked.

Tina got up and went out the library.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Tina asked.

"Well-"

"LEE! NO!"

Lee noticed Holger was holding onto the legs of a man in a chicken suit.

"Let go, I need this job, my cat needs an operation!" The man said.

Tina turned Lee's head towards her.

"Lee." She said.

"Ok, I'm not going to stumble all over my words like a chump!" Lee said.

He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Here's the deal, I've been in love with you for, I don't know forever! And it's been so long it's too big to deal with but if you felt the same way, we could…"

"Lee. The thing is no! I can't believe it, it's too late! You're too late!" Tina started crying.

"But-"

Tina pounded Lee's chest.

"I can't anymore!"

Tina then ran away crying. Holger then came up to Lee and hugged him, relieved he wasn't crushed by a giant chicken, well it wasn't that kind of chicken…

**Meanwhile…**

Miles had made his way around the P3 level of Coral Grove, it was dark and quiet. There was nothing but Red painted on the walls and formed into words. It all read: THEY LIE.

Miles heard some chains rattling, and he zoomed in and saw Chris Walker, again.

"I can hear a little pig!" He called out.

Chris walked forward, and Miles used the darkness to sneak by him. It was a big room, but Miles had tripped and Chris' breathing rate increased. Miles just ran down a hallway and went through this steel door, and closed it behind him. It was a dead end, but there was a dumbwaiter with a voice box, and it started to flash and a voice was coming out of it.

"Who's down there? You aren't one of them are you! QUICK! Get in the dumbwaiter if you want to live!"

Chris broke through the door, and Miles hopped in and closed the hatch. Chris didn't look to happy, but Miles was going up. He reached the top and saw this man with blood tubes all over his arms, a pair of glasses, a surgeon apron, and a broken surgeon mask.

"You made the right choice here buddy."

Miles was punched three times and he fell to unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10: Hey I Know You!

**Not sure if the content I chose to bring here is appropriate or not for a T rated Fanfic, but enjoy anyway.**

* * *

**Miles' POV**

"Buddy…"

I was hearing the man who knocked me out, and I was still out of it.

"Focus buddy, buddy!"

I opened my eyes and saw the man again, the surgeon mask, the blood tubes, and he had no hair on op but gray hair at the side, but he did have some scars on his face. I could barely lift my head, for an old man he can hit hard.

"BUDDY! Hey wait a second, you're that little snake dude's guy aren't ya? Hah his savoir or witness or whatever, you must be exhausted! Let's take a break hm, Buddy? The old two martini lunch, have a little confab?"

He picked me up and placed me in a wheelchair and strapped my hands down.

"You're heavier then you look! A little cardio wouldn't kill you! Alright here we go arms and legs inside the car at all times! Hm hm."

He pushed me down this hallway where it was lit due to white walls there were prisoners behind some electrified shielded walls, like the doors down in the tunnels.

"Doctor, I'm gonna need some help!" Some called out.

"I'll be right with you buddy's! I just got one other guy to care for, I'll come back for ya!" He called out.

We came to this elevator, but we didn't go in, instead we started to the end of the corridor was the outside, and it seemed to be cloudy.

"You know I love the sea air out here, you want to head out, take a stroll? Go ahead I'll wait here!"

I just noticed his nails were slightly longer then what they were supposed to be, and his glasses had some special adjusting lens. I just heard a large gust of wind.

"Go on, run free! I'm in no hurry! No? Alright. Nose to the grindstone, I like that! Right this way please."

He pulled me into the elevator and we went up a floor. It was another hallway of cells, some cells were blocked off by electric shielded door, others had steel doors behind an electric barrier. I don't know what it felt like, but for a split second I noticed someone kind of beautiful. She had big red hair, but something in my head is saying I knew her from somewhere.

He brought me through these raised electric doors, and he opened them with this key card he had. Anyway, I was brought into this dark room, I don't like this. The lights turned on, there were bugs and red stained the walls everywhere.

"Here we are then! Thanks so much for stopping by we'll begin your consultation in just a moment, give me a chance to wash up and…"

He grabbed my camcorder and opened the viewing lense.

"Oh Home movies! And it'll give us a chance to talk!"

He placed my camcorder facing me, and he was washing his hands. I tried to see if I could break loose, but I couldn't.

"I'm a bit worried how much time you've spent with that snake man! I hope he hasn't confused you with his cry for help kind of thing. No offence to him, but he can be a tad crazy."

He held up this blade to my cheek, then he put it down. Dude seriously has to cut his nails!

"It's understandable people can get scared, but God died with a gold standard, we're onto a more concrete faith now."

He pulled up a bigger blade and continued whatever he was saying.

"You have to rob Paul to pay Peter there's no other way! Science and production in its simplest form, but what happens when all the money's gone? And money comes a matter of faith, and that's what I'm here for, to make you believe. You hold it right there, I gotta get a special somethin' for this special consultation, then I can sell you the dream!"

He walked out of the room, and I just shook my arms a little more, and I got free from the straps and lunged forward to grab my camcorder, and just walked out of the room then I was hearing a voice that sounded like Wurst's.

"Is someone there? Come closer!"

It turns out it was Wurst, only his arms and legs were tied down on a hospital bed and his head was held up. I thought it would be a good idea to film what he had to say.

"I'm not a prisoner, I'm an executive just like him, like Trager. But he got the treatment. He's too alive, filled with His Eminence's nightmares. It worked too well! They couldn't control it, and you can't control it! Nobody! Nobody! NOBODY! He'll find you, he'll kill you! He's coming now! TRAGER! TRAAAAGER!"

I saw other hospital beds nearby and I hid under one of them while facing Wurst with my camcorder, and there was the man who was about to torture me holding a big pair of clampers, the blade was big.

"I see what's happening here, you're bored and you need special attention perfectly understandable! I'll here for you my good clone, so I'll give you some very special attention!"

Trager just stabbed him with the clampers, I watched in vain as Wurst was screaming and he just gave out and died. I quickly wrote some notes.

**TRAGER. Sick bastard, runs a little operation of murder and money. He murders another prisoner, nothing I could do about it. I could bet whatever body part he was to cut off from me, that he was MWF's greatest freak show before whatever changed him expanded his psychotic needs of selling other people.**

**Ok, screw this place. I want out.**

I watched him go back into the room I was just in, and he didn't sound too happy.

"FUCK! FUCK really?! The only thing I can't god damn stand is a Queer! Alright Rick, you can figure this one out. Fine my buddy, get the parts, collect the money, attend to the pathetic clones. Check!"

Ok, so he had a key card to get past the electric shielded doors, and that was my ticket out of this room. I put away my camcorder, and I took out the crystallizer pistol I still had. I aimed and pulled the trigger, but there was no ammo. Seriously?! He was just patrolling the room, looking under hospital beds looking for me, I guess. At the right moment, I climbed out from under the bed, and I grabbed the crystallizer by the barrel, and I put the handle up front and wacked him as hard as I could. It was enough to knock him out clean.

I had searched his pockets, and found the key card, which read Dr. Trager, MWF executive, ID: 872437. I headed to the shield door and held the card up to a scanner, and it opened. As soon as I went through it, the door had re-activated. I had remembered where I had come from, I used the key card to go in, where all cells for prisoners were. The hallway seemed to be different, it wasn't lit like before, there was some light coming out of one cell. I had wanted to help whoever was here, but I needed to get out. I just took out the camcorder, and used the night vision to navigate, I continued down the hall, then I heard a women's voice.

"Pst!"

It was the same women I saw coming in, there she was: Green eyes, big red hair, light green shirt, dark green skirt, purple tie, and high heels.

"I…I need to tell you some things, Milesey." She said shaking a little bit.

I stood there filming her inside the cell, I wasn't using night vision, there was enough light to see inside.

"How do you know me? Wait, NO! It's not you is it?" I said astonished.

"Oh, so you never forgot about me? That's a good thing, but what's my name, hmm?" She asked.

I thought for a second, then I had the answer.

"Veronica…" I gasped.

She gave me a smile.


	11. Chapter 11: After All This Time!

**Not sure if the Miles X Victoria idea will be 100%, but what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Ok, feedback appreciated as usual! Thanks Everyone!**

* * *

"What are you doing here? I can't believe that after all this time, I'd never see Veronica Victoria ever again! Where did you go anyway?" I asked.

Victoria gave an embarrassed look, she looked like she didn't want to look at me.

"Miles, it's felt like forever ever since we've seen each other. I told you I was going to be on top of the world with my scientific interests. You had your investigative journalism interests, and here we are." Victoria said.

She then reached into her pocket and pulled out something which looked like a piece of paper. It wasn't any piece of paper, a photo! When I took a closer look with my camcorder, it was me, only younger and there was Veronica, younger. We look so happy in that picture, she's just hugging me.

"Wow, never thought I'd see that picture again, I lost mine." I said embarrassed.

"Oh Miles, you haven't changed. Miles Upshur, always willing to dig into the stories no one else would. And there's me, always trying to achieve the impossible in science." Victoria said.

"So…that night, when we were leaving A. Nigma to achieve our goals, you were just gone. I know you wouldn't want to talk about it, plus my camcorder is on, but I need to know. You avoided me the whole time during the whole time in university and-"

"It wasn't you Miles!" Veronica interjected.

"It wasn't?" I asked.

"You see, I wanted to work for MWF research facilities, the issue was that, I couldn't handle it at first. I realised that I had to put full dedication to the company, no one should know the secrets of this company, and you shouldn't be here Miles." Victoria said.

"So, based on the security protocols, you had to prepare yourself right? You applied to MWF to be a researcher, and you avoided me because you didn't want me nosing around this company due to my…instincts?" I asked.

"Hmm, you always deduct things so, so deeply."

I'm not sure if I was being delusional, but Victoria's voice began to sound a little flirty. It was probably just me, but we have a past ok!

"Not now!" I said.

She didn't appear to be listening, she was standing with her hand on her hip, standing slightly sideways, smiling.

"Ok, I've missed you too Veronica, but can I let you out? I mean, I've seen the report."

As soon as I said that, she immediately lost her smile and stood straight.

"Project Brainwash, I've seen the file. Your name was on it, Lee Ping killed it, I've met him. Why? What drove you into such madness? I thought you were good." I said sadly.

"Miles…"

"Look, I remember now. I remember that night on Graduation we said to each other: "I will love you no matter what happens!" Believe me, I would like to get you out of this cell, but this key card I've got ain't going to cut it! And, and…"

I couldn't finish, I was too held up.

"Seems like you didn't miss me enough huh?"

She repositioned herself with her hand on her hip, standing sideways.

"I probably know someone who might love me enough to stick around!" She said softly.

She still kept the flirty tone, but in the darkness, I could familiar chains rattling. I pointed the camcorder down the hallway, used the night vision, and zoomed in. Chris Walker…

"Chris and you? No way." I whispered.

"Better get to the sub then! Ta ta!" Veronica said.

There seemed to be no other way, I had to run for it, past Chris Walker.

"Victoria, I'm here!" I heard him call out.

I used the darkness for the advantage by scaling the wall, plus I had night vision. Chris stopped just scanning the room, then he continued towards Veronica's cell.

"Oh my Chris, you look exhausted!" She said.

I was just watching, bursting with emotion.

"Hmm, it was a long patrol night. However at least I can see you." Chris said.

"I feel safe around you Chris, I wish I could come out of there and hug your strong manliness!"

Ok I had enough, I snuck away back to where I remember was the elevator. I made my way through the dark hallway, then I was greeted by light, didn't need night vision then. The elevator was illuminating the light, I got in, and I had to get back to the docking bay, which was the first floor. I pushed the button and was on my way, I had also filmed some of the floor selections which was for the prisons, had locked symbols on them. To bide my time, I wrote down more notes.

**Met Veronica Victoria, Coral Grove: P1. She's being held here due to her failure of her superiors, something about brainwashing. It's official! Lee and his buddies have some explaining to do, and so do I. Victoria still had the photo of me and her, I still can't believe after all these years…**

**It seems she went down the wrong path, I'm going to get her out of here! I will show her the light again! That is if Chris Walker doesn't interfere.**

The elevator suddenly stopped, and it suddenly was going back down, slowly. I suddenly heard this voice from a microphone.

"So sorry for the intrusion my friend, but I'm not waiting around while Cassandra isn't here!"

"Finnwich?" I said.

"There are some things you need to see before you go! Meet me outside, we're close! Oh and if you're wondering what time it is, it's specifically 2:01 AM!"

The mic shut off, and the elevator door opened. The walls read P2, and there was the outside that Trager was pointing to. It seemed to be a dark and stormy night, but I had to, plus my camcorder was water proof as well, thank God. I could barely see a thing in the darkness, just rock, and I turned around to see what Coral Grove looked like, and it looked like a giant pointy pillar. I could only see it when the lightning struck light.

I continued to wander to wherever I was going on this rocky island, plus I could hear water splashing. Getting nowhere, I was running out of battery, suddenly I saw a light and a figure that was gesturing me to follow. I reloaded the battery , there was four out of five batteries remaining, then I slowly approached the figure and found it to be Finnwich.

"Yes, it is quite stormy on this island." He said.

"So, what do you have to show me?" I asked.

"Yes, I know that you have recently discovered your girlfriend is here, it's disappointing I know." Finnwich said.

It's almost like he was taunting me.

"I…! How did…"

"I see a lot of things in this facility, like Trager, used to be an associate of mine 'till he got the song injected into him and turned into the maniac that he is now." Finnwich explained.

"What song?" I asked.

Lightning struck once, I could hear water becoming more aggressive, Finnwich then explained.

"There is a song used in your girlfriend's-"

"VERONICA'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" I interjected.

"Alright fine, my apologies… Now she used this song, and it was the beat that could manipulate a person's mind. The big prank committed by Lee Ping as the Press have known it, had that song."

"What happens if I hear it?" I asked.

"That's what I'm here to test." Finnwich said.

I put my camcorder away, then he pulled out I guess an MP3 player, and he played it.

"I should warn you, it's deadly, plus I like on the piano much better." Finnwich said.

"Just do it." I said.

The lightning had flashed one more time, he pushed the play button, it was the techno song that I've heard about.

"I can't feel anything." I said.

"Genzooks! You're immune to it as well! Perhaps it's because of your good will! Or your journalistic mind!" Finnwich said.

"Is Veronica immune?" I asked.

"Yes, she is. She's worked with it long enough for the song to not take a toll on her." Finnwich said.

Suddenly I heard chains rattling of Chris Walker once more, and Finnwich just vanished.

"It's a nice rainstorm, all it needs is a little rat to be flushed out!"

I took out the camcorder and used the night vision to get around. I could see him, but he couldn't see me. The thunder was getting more tense, I had to go back inside. I was able to sneak around him, I was heading back inside and only then he hears my footsteps, I just made a run for it towards the elevator and closed the door, pushing the first floor button to get back to the submarine docking bay, I put away the camcorder.

To my luck there was a submarine, but some guards as well, and there were these big floating grim-reaper like robots, kind of like the green ones, only they were blue, helping to load cargo onto the submarine. I decided to take a shot of them with my camcorder, they weren't looking, I still had an ammo-less crystallizer, which was good enough for a distraction so I could get into a crate before they turned around. In the darkness once again, waiting to go back to The Hydra.

**Later…**

After hours of painfully waiting, I finally felt the crate being lifted and being put down. I slowly opened the crate, and found it was indeed the submarine base I came into. There was no patrol, and I knew a way out from last time, which was the elevator to the top floor of the owner's office. That's where I went, but the door wasn't opening, now what? I was hearing another door open, which I had begun to realise that it was the big door. Hazmats on hover vehicles were leaving, I just ran for it inside right before it closed. There I was again, in the dark tunnel, only then there was a latter that led up, I ceased the opportunity to get back up there before more guards show.

Alright then, fresh air, and there was The Hydra casino, and I was lucky today. My Jeep was still parked where I had left it, I thought my first thought was to go home and rest, but I second thought myself and decided to get back to A. Nigma to see what has been happening. Alright alright, got into my car, started the engine, drove off. Sounds about right! Oh, and the time in my car said 10:41 AM. I Later came up towards A. Nigma, but saw these white ambulances were parked out front, and that the school had this Quarantine sign at the gate.

* * *

**Did I make it too easy for Miles to escape? Still enjoying? As always, leave your thoughts! Review!**

**-Buffalo out**


	12. Chapter 12: We Have to Contain It

**I gotta ask you guys, were you curious enough to search up Chris Walker and Trager on Outlast and look at images. Probably go do that.**

**Another Detentionaire question? Why not?**

**What's the most…uh… strange Detentionaire Fanfiction you've read?**

**I'd have to go with "Lee and Tina's Prom" **

**It wasn't too retarded but, it made me go: "What the…?!" At the same time: "Awww! …?" **

**Alright, enjoy the lice! Maybe some "Awws!" **

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Lee, Biffy, and Holger were in the gym participating in the Quarantine. Holger was testing if he could fly by climbing a rope and dropping straight, but had resulted him in crashing down to the floor.

"I thought taking advantage of the already disabled was cruel!"

Biffy noticed Kimmie with her arms crossed, and with her usual attitude.

"Who's the mean one now?" She asked walking away.

Biffy had tried to explain Holger asked for it.

"He's right…" Biffy realised.

Holger got up, not looking as hurt as Biffy thought.

"Holger try again!" Holger said.

"No! From now on we test things that don't lead you to serious bodily injury!" Biffy said.

"Maybe, teensey bodily injury?" Holger asked.

Biffy looked at Kimmie, to see her look away from him in disappointment. Holger had sniffed towards Biffy.

"Not be worrying! Kimmie only be pretending to have the mad feelings. She really has the love smell for you! Just like the love smell for her!" Holger said.

"Wait! First you have a dream about my heart being crushed, and now you're detecting love smells?" Lee asked surprised.

"Yeah! And Lee has mentioned had he has been extra smelly for Tina lately! Peeyoo! Take a shower monsieur love sick!" Holger said.

"What? No!" Lee blushed.

"Ok, your right. Maybe you're Captain Love Vibes, or somethin'." Lee admitted.

"Me?! Oh hoo hoo! Holger always wanted to be Captain!" Holger joyfully said.

"Ow! Watch it with the rough stuff."

The three looked over to see Lee's mom had finished her lice test, and the nurse gave her a checkmark stamp.

"That's more like it!"

She looked at Lee.

"Lee, you better not fail the test!" She harshly said.

"It's not that kind of test, it's a lice outbreak!" Lee tried to convince.

"NO EXCUSES!" Sue demanded.

Lee sat down for the nurse to examine him. He felt a pinch on his head, like a hair was being taken off his scalp.

"Ow! Was that really necessary?!" Lee said annoyed.

A familiar laugh was heard, then the person said:

"No! But it's way more fun!"

"Guys, it's The Serpent!" Lee realised.

The Serpent started to quickly make his way out of the gym. Lee, Biffy and Holger started to chase after him, into the hallways.

"He can't get far the school's on lockdown!" Lee reminded.

"That's right, and this time he's trapped on our turf!" Biffy said.

"And I bet I know where he's headed! Come on!" Lee said.

Lee led them towards the library's genius club section, and waited near the secret door. The Serpent eventually opened the door, in their sight.

"You're not getting away this time!" Lee said.

"Really, who's going to stop me?" Serpent sarcastically asked.

He then equipped his staff and had opened it up.

"Good question! How are we going to stop him?" Lee asked Biffy.

"Holg! Use you super, I mean magic powers on him! Just use them!" Biffy said.

Holger gave a sniff towards The Serpent.

"Oh! No love smell! Only lifetime of loneliness and sadness!" Holger sadly said.

"No not those powers! Use a lightning bolt or something!" Biffy aggitated.

Holger was raising his hands up and pointed them at The Serpent, nothing happened.

"Lightning fingers? Zilchorama!" Biffy sighed.

"Boys, it's time to stand aside!"

The Serpent then held up a card.

"No way Hoseh! There is no stand aside for sidekick supremo!" Holger said.

Holger swiped Serpent's card, and Holger was kicked down. He just decided to swallow it.

"What did you do?! Spit it out!"

Serpent started to strike at Holger's stomach to get the card out, but Holger had managed to resist.

"PILE ON!" Biffy shouted out.

Biffy and Lee had tried to jump forward towards The Serpent, and they missed. They somewhat got hurt on impact.

"Ok next time, just do the pile on, don't warn him." Lee said.

Holger had spit out the card.

"Nice move, coocoo, but nice!" Biffy complimented Holger.

**Meanwhile…**

**Miles' POV**

To prevent myself of catching whatever was inside, I took out a hat from my car which covered my whole head, it was comfortable enough. Back to the present, I had snuck into the school through the sewer system. I had noticed trying to get into the school, but all the windows were covered with steel barricades. I decided that this needed to be documented, and that's what I did with my camcorder, I also wrote down notes when I came back out of the gate.

**Total Security. No way in, no way out. Barricaded with steel, students must be scared out of their minds. However, whatever they are containing, they can't contain someone who's been around enough to understand that what looks impossible, is indeed possible, if you know other paths. **

As a matter of fact, I noticed a sewer lid, I didn't care if anyone was around, well there wasn't really. It sort of pulled some muscles in my arm, but I managed to lift it and descend using the latter and close the sewer lid. There I was again, in the dark tunnels…time to run around recording myself using my night vision. I figured since I didn't have the key Lee had, but I still had the key card I had stolen from Trager, I remembered when I had followed Lee after the pyramid was destroyed, there was the key hole for Lee's key, and there was a number pad. I figured, "Eh, what the hell?" I would try the code of Trager's ID.

After navigating through the darkness, I turned off night vision, and I reached the door and punched in the numbers on the pad: 872437. I was punching them in, slowly. It felt more intense than some of the early Brick McSlam movies I watched. The few first were ok, then it turned into some random whatever it was. I did like The Cycle Killer though. Where was I? Oh yes, I entered the library it was quiet, I put away my camcorder. Whoever was principal here, I could convince them of my presence being alright. Just gotta get back to the car to get my Press pass. I noticed three familiar teenagers, holding these crystallizers. In school?

"What's going on?!" I shouted out.

They looked at me and looked surprised, they looked shock like saying: "What are you doing here?"

"Miles?" Lee asked.

"It doesn't matter! Now we've got an extra ally, our own reporter! Sorry dude, I should have got an extra gun." Biffy said.

"Alright, the next place he'd be trying would be Barrage's office!" Lee said.

"Holger agreeing! Can reporter of Upshur's be filming our action sequence?" Holger asked me.

"Oh boy Holger, this would be the greatest story ever! KIDS SHOOT DOWN BAD GUY. I see it now in the newspapers, and the law wouldn't be too happy!" I said sarcastically.

"Paranoid much?" Biffy asked.

Lee, Holger and Biffy started to run down the halls and I followed and continued explaining.

"I wouldn't want to be responsible for the illegal weapons here on campus. I've seen too many things last night, I could be having my afternoon coffee and nap."

"But you be choosing here! Oh hoo hoo! Most yesfinately that Miles being caring! But Holger must now be concentrating on snake man of evil!" Holger said.

We came up to this door, which looked like an office. I recognize that office, I got in there once, for what exactly? Oh some guy brought it, but I was able to bring it. I don't want to mention Victoria again, but she had come to my support that day.

**(Flashback)**

"_What are you going to do Miles? Eh? Can't get enough?_

It was my second year at A. Nigma, I was a journalistic type of person even then. That bully, beating me on the football field in front of my fellow students. I think his name was Emmet. I wonder what happened to him? He was beating me because, well I had decided that I needed to see that the "15th Graders" were not so bad, and I had to see myself. Boy I was wrong. I ended up on a so-called "Date" on the field at 3:15. I remember the words: "Find me, or I'll find you!"

Oh yeah, that big muscular kid I saw when I headed into the vents, is that him? The same guy?

"_Hey, you leave him alone!"_

I just saw Veronica come to my aid, and with that, Emmet seemed to be distracted. I think he was distracted for a second, because Veronica…well I think I was lucky to have her, plus she was one of the most liked girls in the school. With Veronica watching me, and Emmet slightly relaxing his muscles, I managed to grab his wrists and make him flying towards a locker, which brought him down, to my luck.

"_Come on, your fine, your fine Milesey!"_

That was the nickname she gave me, I liked it, but this was in front of everyone in the bleachers, I somewhat felt annoyed. I couldbarely move, the last thing I remember from that day was just hearing:

"_Milesey! Milesey!"_

Later, I had woken up on the nurse's office bed, I had suffered some major beatings, but nothing severe to make me go to the hospital. Just bruises and sore muscles in my arms. There was Veronica just sitting at the side on a chair, beside my bed.

"_Oh thank god!"_

She was hugging me like I came back from a death surgery. What happened later? She told me it was 8 PM, and she said she wanted to keep me company that night, and she did. The next day, I woke up with her beside me, she never wanted to leave my side. We were more than friends, allies, lab partners, you name it! But now…

**(Present time)**

Coming back to the present, the boys were pointing their weapons at the man, who looked like the ninja who was attacking Lee at the submarine base. The Serpent.

Well Holger, he was facing the gun the wrong way.

"GOTCHA!" Lee smirked.

"I know you're stocking with my family!" Lee said.

Lee gave out a sniff.

"Hey how come you don't stink anymore?" He asked.

"How come you don't stink anymore?" Serpent asked back.

"You aren't very good at comebacks are you?" Biffy asked.

"Alright buddy, end of the line!" I said.

"Guys, do your thing!" I told the boys.

"Not quite!" Serpent confidently said.

The boys fired but the shots didn't register, and The Serpent used his staff and threw it at a vent. It was right enough for him to break it, grab his staff, and go into the vents.

"Alright, he's mine!" I said.

I immediately jumped into the vent and lifted myself up and started to chase him.

"Where are you going?" I asked sarcastically.

I was somehow caught up to him, and he immediately launched himself towards me, but I don't know how, but I pushed him back. I see Holger popping his head out from another vent opening with his gun.

"Stinky ninja person!" He cried.

He fired a shot, suddenly I felt the crystal surrounding my body and my head was sticking out.

"Oops, sorry Miles! Sorry Lee!" Holger apologized.

"It's ok! Can you un-"

Lee had already unfroze me, and we continued.

**Lee's POV**

Miles had gone down to where The Serpent had dropped down. I could hear a kick sound, and a crashing sound. No time to see if Miles was hurt, I had to cut off my enemy! I dropped down in another part of the vents where I was at the gym entrance, and there The Serpent was. Surrounded by me, Biffy, and Miles.

"I'm sick of your games! What do you want from me?!" I ask.

"I already have what I want!" The Serpent said.

"You're not getting away!" Miles said.

"Ok you know what? I've had it! Everything with you is slow-mo doves, lying in the rain! Biffy, lock and load!" I said.

Biffy cocked his gun.

"With pleas- I already did that!" He said.

"Fine, have it your way!"

The Serpent, gold medal class weirdo, pulls out a plastic bag with a picture of me, and a tube which appears to have my hair. I noticed Miles raising his camcorder for a brief second, then putting it away.

"Why do you have that?!" I asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He said.

Know what? Suddenly the bell rings, and Barrage comes out saying the lice have been contained. Me and Biffy did have our crystallizers hidden from his sight. I looked at The Serpent, but he used the jocks as cover to get away.

"Well, that was weird." Miles said.

"Have you ever investigated something like this?" I asked.

"So far no. This would be like skipping level zero to level…one hundred!" Miles explained.

Then Barrage gives me and Biffy detention.

"So close!" I growl walking away.

"And you, explain yourself on my school campus Mister!"

I assumed he was talking to Miles. I did stay back to listen to the conversation.

"Miles Upshur, investigative reporter. I'm here to investigate some activity below your school." Miles explained.

"You're the Principal?" Miles asked.

"YES! I AM! Now take your little reportin' melon squeezy face off campus, and get out, or show me you have a right to be here!" Barrage barked.

**Holger's POV**

Where is being Holger? Oh yes! I'm hanging from failed attempt to shoot snake man! Holger bad! I froze Miles! I jumped down to the floor, and saw Upshur of reporters walking by. Holger used love smell, and smelled...Eew! I smell something no right! I no know who he has the liking for, but I smell flowers, but also fire! He seems happy, but sad...

**3:16 PM**

**Serpent's POV**

I had driven up to A. Nigma to pick up Jenny. Hours earlier, I did go to a red Jeep and saw the Press pass on the front viewing window. I did take pictures of the pass and realized, it was already working. I wondered if that man who was able to almost stand up to me, was Miles Upshur.

Now back to Jenny. She saw me and I offered her a ride home, and she accepted.

**Later that night...**

I was back in my office, with Priscilla, analyzing the sample I collected from Lee Ping today. The machine finally said: "Test result positive!"

Now I know my answers, I've checked and double checked, and knew that I have found him? Now why Lee perhaps? Can't ruin the fun my friends! As for Mr. Upshur, he's been a busy reporting little mouse himself. I hear he's been called Little Pig by one of Cassandra's top priority enemies. Walker.

We got him under control, and he now serves...well Cassandra. Now, what will I do, hmm? Don't worry about our friend Miles, there's something he, His Eminence, and Cassandra don't know. I might have blown a few whistles to get Miles Upshur to A. Nigma.

Sssh!


	13. Chapter 13: Whistles Of Thunder Cycles

**First of all, thank you for a thousand views! And quick question: Who approves of a future Detentionaire fanfic that's based off of 'The Last Of Us' and 'The Road'? That would be a thing I'd for 'The Ping and The Crew' after. But you'll have to wait to see what I have in store. Plus new chapter for The Ping and The Crew is almost done.**

* * *

**3:10 PM**

Lee was with Biffy in his fourth period class, Mr. Penniert's class, learning about how Benjamin Franklin discovered electricity. There was a video being shown about Ben himself putting a non-metal key on the string of a kite while it was exposed to lightning, and the lightning didn't shock Ben because of the key acting like an insulator. On top of that Penniert was kind of saying Ben was his idol too much.

"Is it me, or does Penniert worship Franklin a little too much?" Lee asked Biffy.

"Just you! NOT! Either they're clones, or they both shop at Founding Fathers R Us." Biffy said sarcastically said.

"Clones? Weird. That's the same reason that Cam gave me for The Serpent taking one of my hairs." Lee said.

"If they could clone sheep, then why not people?" Biffy asked.

Lee began to search up something's about cloning and MWF. The bell rang and Penniert wanted a full thousand page on a favourite scientific genius by the next day.

"Does the guy who invented the whoopee cushion count?" Biffy jokingly asked.

The leaving students gave out a chuckle. Biffy followed Lee to his locker, Lee was looking at the information he's found online.

"I knew it! MWF clones sheep!" Lee said.

Lee read that all of MWF's delicious meats are from 100% cloned animals.

"And that's why I'm a vegetarian. So MWF, Aka, the most evil corporation in the world that Kimmie's mom owns, clones food?" Biffy said.

"Yeah, and Stink Ninja, who we know works for her/them, took my hair. So-"

Lee was cut off by the clanging off Barrage.

"Well tweetle dumb and tweetle doo! Where does you two balls of expired milk do you think you're going?" Barrage asked sharply.

"Same place as we always go, Detention." Biffy said.

"Not today Sunny Jim and Bony Jammer! Haul in and follow me!"

Barrage walked ahead of Lee and Biffy, and they had to follow him.

"Just think! If you had a clone he could do detention for you! Eh?" Biffy joked.

"Right…"

**Meanwhile…**

Cam was home in his basement, still grounded, still suspended. His sister Angelina, was being loud and annoying. Cam had enough, he wanted to call Holger as back up.

"Mom said you're not allowed to have anyone over! 'Camilio Esmereldo Martinez you are grounded!'"

Cam made the call to Holger anyway.

"Yo Holg! My sister is driving me loco banana nuts! Are you coming to help or what, what?"

"No be worrying citizen. Holger will be best babysitter! He bring gifts for baby! Pacifier, Balloons, and OxenHose!"

"No Holg, it's just a term. And she's just seven man. And-"

"Mom said you're not allowed to have guests I'm gonna tell." Angelina interjected Cam.

She swiped Cam's sandwich.

"No! You're not going to tell! And give me back my sandwich!" Cam said.

"Oh, so she no longer be liking OxenHose? And very red balloon?" Holger sadly asked.

"Ok whatever man just get over here! Bring Oxen…blosen or whatever!" Cam said.

Holger was happy that he could do his thing when he got to Cam's house. They hung up on each other, and Cam managed to swipe back the sandwich.

"HA! Who's the sandwich master now?" Cam asked.

Cam took a bite out of his sandwich, but he tastes that it was mushy and he spit it out.

"Angelina! Did you spit in this?!"

"What, I'm a robot! It's oil!"

Cam suddenly had a flashback to sometime in the third grade. There was Steve, Brad, and Dicky daring Cam to eat the sandwich. He noticed the sandwich had gone somewhere else, and the three, except Cam were laughing at someone saying: "BUG EATER!"

The flashback ended.

"What the? Who was that guy getting laughed at?" Cam asked himself.

Angelina decided to still be a nuisance and hit Cam with a pillow.

"Come on Holg hurry up already." Cam said.

**Meanwhile…**

Tina and Jenny had a last period spare. They were at the coffee shop still discussing the Coral Grove conspiracy. The other day when the lice outbreak had occurred, before that even happened, Tina showed Jenny a picture of the research team that included Barrage, VP Victoria, Mrs. Lob, Mr. Pummel, Mr. Wurst, plus a person who Jenny suspected to be her mom.

"So, did you ask your mom why she's in an evil photo?" Tina asked.

"Well I did and…"

"And?"

"She says it's not her. It's her twin sister my aunt, plus she was a scientist. It kind of makes sense, but not really."

"Wait, was a scientist?" Tina asked.

A familiar person came walking in, it was Miles Upshur, only he looked like he was out of energy and stressed.

"Oh hey you two." Miles said tiredly.

Jenny focused on Tina still, plus her phone, which Jenny was constantly checking.

"Well until she kind of just vanished." Jenny said.

"And you don't find that odd?" Tina asked.

Jenny was still focused on her phone, plus Tina was looking at Miles leaving with a cup of coffee, and a bag.

"Man, he must really be dedicated to his job." Tina thought.

"Why would someone say they were going to text, but not?" Jenny asked.

Someone else walked in, and it was The Serpent.

"OMG! It's him!" Jenny said.

Jenny just quickly reacted by pushing Tina away to another table. Serpent walked up to Jenny, with his helmet.

"Well well, Jennifer Jerkins! Jenny J! JJ! Just the person I've been looking for!" Serpent said.

"Really? I mean, you kind of never texted me back." Jenny said.

"I kind of never do a lot of things." Serpent said.

He looked at Tina, who was just annoyed by The Serpent.

"Would your friend like to join us?" He asked.

"Her? No she's not my friend! I don't know her! She's uh….I'm tutoring her!" Jenny said.

Tina was in somewhat disbelief of what Jenny had said.

"May I get you a drink? Hey tutor girl! Thirsty to?"

The Serpent went to purchase the drinks. Jenny walked up to him and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Look, she can be a bit clingy. Serious abandonment issues! So don't leave her to rot, or she'll never leave."

Serpent reached out for Jenny's hand and slowly let go off her hand.

"I'll have what you're having!" Jenny said.

"Great! So I'm your clingy needed tutor friend?" Tina asked annoyed.

"Sorry! But, could you hit the washroom or something! I like this guy!" Jenny said.

She put her finger in her nose.

"That's what you do when you're nervous. And you might not want to do that in front of you know who!" Tina said.

Jenny blushed and took her finger out.

"If you need me, I'll be hiding in the bathroom. You so owe me!" Tina said.

**Back at A. Nigma…**

Lee and Biffy were in the gym, and Barrage showed them a pile of furniture, and he explained that everything was infected with lice. He instructed them to take everything and put it in the bonfire Barrage already made with his cyborg eye. Also, the jocks were playing basketball nearby.

"Now, make sure everything is Deee-stroyed!" Barrage said.

Lee and Biffy started to pick up some furniture.

"Oh, and no using the fire exit, that's for emergency's only. Plus that'd be too easy! Now destroy! As I declare today to be VOLLD. Victory Over Lice Larva Day! Boowah!" Barrage said.

Barrage left the two to the task.

"Lice larva? HA! And Kimmie says my hat is dumb!" Biffy said.

They took some of the first pieces of furniture out to the fire.

"This is going to take forever! But I do like fire so that's a plus." Biffy said.

"Yeah. Focus here! Come on! You were saying if they could clone sheep?" Lee waved.

"Oh right. And Penniert looks like Mr. Kite flying man himself, Benny B. Franklin. Maybe they're trying to clone you next!" Biffy said.

Lee started to walk away back into the school, into the halls.

"Hey no fair! Why clone you? You're not a famous scientist, or as handsome or as smart as me! So they should clone me!" Biffy said.

Lee noticed one of his teachers, Mr. Langhorne, walking by. Plus an announcement from Barrage stating for a mandatory meeting in the staff lounge. Lee searched up Mark Twain on his phone, and he showed Biffy.

"Ever notice Langhorne looks a lot like Langhorne? And when I mean looks, I mean-"

"I get it! Another possible clone! Wow, someone's got a new favourite subject! Ok maybe you're right, it's a little weird. And Miles Upshur?" Biffy said

"Our whole school is weird! And at least we have help from someone with professionalism." Lee said.

"He's not here now, so now what?" Biffy asked.

"I've got a plan, and it didn't take a real freelance journalist to come up with this!" Lee said.

"So spill it!" Biffy said.

"Ok, so we break into Barrage's office and check his files on all the teachers! You just heard that they have a meeting! The coast is clear!" Lee explained.

"What about when Barrage gets back and finds all that stuff still lying there in the gym?" Biffy asked.

"Biffy, baby, bubbla, you worry too much!" Lee said.

Lee and Biffy went back into the gym, and bet the jocks ten bucks that they can't put all the furniture on the bon-fire by 4:15. Steve accepted the bet by saying they're awesome at anything. Now they could put the plan in motion and execute it.

**Back at Cam's house…**

Cam was still waiting for Holger. He was trying to call Grayson to find out why he blackmailed him. Angelina was still being annoying, and now she was pretending to be a car.

"Hey, try being a rock." Cam said.

Angelina went back to being a robot, and she threw a football at Cam pretending to fire missiles. Then she said she wants to watch a movie.

"Ok fine!"

Cam turned on this kid's movie.

"THAT'S FOR BABY'S! I want to watch this!"

Angelina held up 'Return Of The Cycle Killer'. Cam insisted that it would give her nightmares and she would wet the bed again, but she still wanted to watch it.

"HOLGER! Where are you?!" Cam cried.

**Outside of the coffee shop…**

**Miles' POV**

Just taking it easy with an afternoon coffee, and my favourite thing to get from this store, the blueberry muffins! Mm! Mm Mmmmm! I was sitting inside my Jeep, chilling, thinking, and …grieving. Ha Veronica Victoria…You may have been the smartest, beautiful, loyal friend I've ever had, but what of now? The past is in the past. We move on. But the questions I need answered are the following: Have WE moved on? Is this story going to be exposed? Why not submit the things I have right now? Most importantly, who is The Whistleblower? And how did this person get my e-mail?!

Well then again, I do put myself out there for people in the area to assign me to investigate something relevant, so yeah…

But there are so many Freelance Journalist's in this city! So why me?! Is it because of Veronica?

Snakesolid coralmail, whoever he or she is, I hope you're alright.

I do have the answer to the submitting question. I would normally say, after the long struggle, just hit the bastards with everything as once, just like Hiroshima. And also like the first moon walk in the sixty's.

Suddenly something broke my thought, I saw Jenny with a man who was wearing a jacket I had already become too familiar with. I still took my camcorder with me everywhere as of now, so I recorded The Serpent taking Jenny for a ride on his motorcycle. Also I saw Tina running out of the coffee shop.

"JENNY NO! YOU DON'T KNOW HIM!"

I just put down the coffee, which I just finished, started the car up, and tried to drive after them. I was keeping a very close eye on that motorcycle. And also my Press pass was shaking back and forth on the front rear view mirror. I was going fast! Passing through some other cars.

**Meanwhile…**

Lee and Biffy were right outside Barrage's office. Lee said the coast was clear, then they heard and saw Barrage. They also caught a glimpse of Mr. Wurst sitting in the principal's desk.

"I don't care if we are TWO principals! That doesn't mean you can skip the meeting!"

Barrage started to come towards the door, Lee and Biffy weren't seen when Barrage peeked outside.

"That ruins that!" Biffy said.

"We could do this another time." Lee said.

Lee and Biffy started walking down the hallways.

"Or! This school is over a hundred years old! There's gotta be old paper files! Like the ones before computers were invented! The horrible days!" Biffy said.

"The basement?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, already thought about that, and we're half way there." Biffy said.

Biffy suddenly noticed Mr. Wurst go into the teacher's lounge with the door closing behind him.

"Wasn't he just in the office?" Lee asked.

Lee went up to the door, it was locked. At that moment, there was green gas coming from underneath the door.

"Smells like green-apple…splat."

Lee was knocked out cold.

**Meanwhile…**

**Miles' POV**

I had followed The Serpent who had Jenny to this nearby wooded park area. It had already started to rain and thunder. I parked my car on the street, grabbed my camcorder, and quickly ate the rest of my muffin, then stepped outside into the dark, cold, gloomy weather. I had to try and not alert them, I was in a nearby bush taking a closer look with the camcorder. I suddenly heard The Serpent look in my direction, and he left Jenny right there. It's like he wanted to try and keep her safe, as The Serpent was walking away towards me, I heard Jenny scream something out.

"DON'T GO AFTER IT! HAVEN'T YOU SEEN A HORROR MOVIE! YOU DON'T GO AFTER THE RUSTLING IN THE WOODS!"

And this is the part in the movie where the audience is so close to peeing themselves, but it was for nothing but a cute bunny, or something small…whatever. In this case, it's an investigative reporter, who probably can't stand up to a ninja who works for them, and in full strength. I saw him last time with the whole fish thing in the submarine docking bay below The Hydra.

And I better move! I had to use the night vision because it was getting dark.

**Cam's house…**

Cam and her sister were still watching the movie. When he heard how the Cycle Killer was driven into his ways was bullying. Cam thought back again, to Grade 3. Where there was hot soup being poured somewhere, but he couldn't clearly see what it was.

Suddenly when the movie said: "The Cycle Killer always knocks thrice!" There were three knocks heard, plus some footsteps.

"The Cycle Killer is in our house!" Angelina screamed.

They both screamed on the couch with their legs bent up.

**Back at A. Nigma…**

**Lee's POV**

"Lee? Lee? Lee?"

I found myself being carried by Biffy, and I never thought I'd steal one of Holger's lines, but I did.

"My hero-hokin!"

He just let go of me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"A strange sound, gross smell, and bam! You fainted like a dainty british-"

He was cut off by lightning. Oh it was already starting to rain.

"Who's the big 'fraidy one now?" I asked.

We heard Barrage coming. The power went out when lightning struck again. Me and Biffy hid in a space between the lockers. We saw Barrage typing in a code on the panel beside the teacher's lounge.

"That's two times lucky! Anything like three times lucky exist?" I asked.

"Probably not! Come on!"

We ran towards the basement so we could get the file inspection done.

**In the wood's…**

**Miles' POV**

I had avoided The Serpent, but I was watching Jenny getting scared by a raccoon. And she backed up into The Serpent, who covered her eyes. She elbowed his stomach and ran off. I decided to run off too. I felt pretty off edge here. I was filming a girl getting scared by a wild animal, and not getting pieces of the story or trying to figure out my past. Luck hit hard on the head suddenly. As I was running, I slipped towards this big tree in the middle of these surrounding bushes. It felt very familiar, I could feel a rush of love and grief emulating from my heart. I zoomed in, using night vision, and found at the very top was a heart symbol.

I couldn't believe it. I remember this all too well now. It was marked '05 MU x VV FRVR. So much for forever…yeah right. I had to get back home, Jenny would be fine. I thought for a brief moment what Trager said to me.

"_I'm a bit worried how much time you've spent with that Snake man!"_

What if this is the guy? And he's going AWOL by going out with teenagers. Or is my judgement wrong? Jenny seemed very fond of him. I was already drenched, I need to get back to my car. Plus this rain is making me more tired.

**Back at Cam's…**

Someone walked into the basement, but Cam had something: His Fart Jar. He unleashed the smell to whoever the intruder was, but it turned out to be Holger.

"Oh Holger. Sorry man, we thought you were the cycle killer." Cam apologized.

There was another three knocks heard on the front door.

"The cycle killer is back!" Angelina freaked.

She went behind the couch.

"Probably the pizza guy!" Holger said.

"You ordered pizza?" Cam asked.

"No! Did you?" Holger asked.

Cam and Holger ran downstairs and joined Angelina behind the couch. Holger held up a pacifier for Angelina.

"I'm scared! Not a baby!" Angelina said.

There was a creak heard, and Angelina did take it. Holger also sucked on the pacifier. The three knocks were still being heard.

**Back at A. Nigma…**

Lee and Biffy were getting access to the teacher's files. But Lee found something awfully shocking.

"How can that be?"

"How can what be?" Biffy asked.

Lee pointed out to the files, and Biffy questioned why all the teachers they were seeing had the same birthday, February 29. Lee said his mom had the same birthday, and the birthday's was a leap year. Also, the teacher's all lived at the same address, which was recognized as Brandy's condo. Lee still didn't get the file for his mom, as he grabbed it, there was a noise heard from the vents.

"BLUE TAZ ATTACK!" Biffy freaked.

It turned out to be the Red Taz.

"Hey buddy how's it going? Haven't seen you in a while!" Lee greeted.

The Taz snatched Lee's moms file.

"Hey what gives! I need that!" Lee cried.

**Meanwhile…**

Miles got back into his car, and drove back to town. Before that, he wrote some notes on the carving he found on the tree.

**Me and Veronica Victoria. We really hit it off back then. Looking back at that old carving makes me want to puke as much as running in the rain does, after eating. This is something I can't let go of. The thought of a once untouchable relationship slowly being chipped away, but being held by a few hammers and nails. The buzzing won't stop.**

Back in the woods, Jenny was still running around aimlessly. She then noticed her bike up against a tree, and she heard more of the rustling then equipped herself with a wooden plank.

"Stay back, I have this…stick! And I'm not afraid to use it!"

The Serpent was right behind her.

"Really? Go ahead!"

**Cam's house…**

The three were still hiding in fear and hoped the Cycle Killer was gone. Then Cam looked out the basement window and saw someone with a yellow cloak. Cam decided enough was enough. He instructed Holger that he would open the window and Cam smacks him with a tennis racket.

"On three! One, two, three!"

Holger opened the window and Cam struck the person, breaking his tennis racket and noticing it was actually Grayson.

**Back with Jenny…**

The Serpent was trying to explain to Jenny why he ran off. That he found and fixed Jenny's bike. Jenny wasn't happy though, with all the animals looking scary.

"You're right, I'm sorry, but I may know something that may cheer you up!"

**Back with Lee and Biffy…**

They chased the Red Taz towards the football field, and heading towards the bonfire. The jocks were finishing up Lee's bet.

"Stop that Taz!" Biffy shouted.

The Taz went right past the jocks. Steve was impressed and called the Taz a 'Slippery Dude', and he should try for the team. The Taz, unfortunately for Lee, tossed it in the fire.

"Taz, why…?"

"Ping we did it! Where's my ten bucks?" Steve asked.

"Oh, right."

Lee gave Steve the ten bucks, and he announced that the slushies' were on him.

"Well let's look on the bright side, which is what again?" Lee questioned.

**Cam's house…**

Grayson was let in by Cam, and explained to Cam he blackmailed them because of a few bullying incidents in Grade 3.

"That was you?" Cam asked surprised.

Cam thought back to the person who ate the bugged sandwich as Grayson, and as someone who got hot soup poured on, also Grayson.

"I got picked on for my accent, but you don't see me going loco!" Cam said.

"I thought it would make me feel better, but it was only worse! I can't sleep at night knowing what I did to you guys! I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you! I swear!" Grayson said.

The basement door upstairs opened. Everyone thought it was The Cycle Killer, but it turned out to be Cam's mom saying that he's supposed to be grounded.

**Later that night…**

Lee was on a video call with Tina describing their days.

"Who is this guy?" Lee asked.

"I don't know but I don't like the sound of him! So, did you see the stink ninja guy that stole your hair?" Tina said.

"No, but me and Biffy snooped some old teacher's files, and we found that all the teachers even my mom, have the same birthday! And even crazier! They all live in Brandy's condo!" Lee explained.

"No way!" Tina said.

"Which part?" Lee asked.

"The part about you being cloned! You're one in a million Lee! Not one of a million!" Tina said.

"Wow, thanks…" Lee said.

"Sure I…should go."

Lee's mom then turned off the light in his bedroom.

"Yeah me too! Night Tina!"

"Night Lee!"

They hung up on each other. From Tina's end, she was still thinking about Lee's confession, plus she had a background cover on her desktop of Lee.

**Miles' house…**

The journalist was exhausted, he was checking his computer of all the footage he had. He decided randomly that he'd check his e-mail, to see if there's anything from the Whistleblower. Instead, he received a picture file from: tkwee Anigmahigh

He opened it up, and there was the picture she had been looking at. There was even captions of who they were. The far left was 'Jenny's aunt'. Beside her was VP Victoria, Mr. Wurst, Mr. Pummel, Mrs. Lob, and Principal General Barrage. Miles just didn't want to look at the image, he turned off his computer and went to sleep on the arm chair.

* * *

**Man that took a little while! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! I'm going to sleep now...BYE BYE!**


	14. Chapter 14: Was That All a Dream?

**Thank you for the continued support of this story! But on reviews, could you guys give me more than "GREAT CHAPTER!" **

**But why was it a great chapter? What did you enjoy? What scene? Etc etc etc. Same with The Ping and The Crew and everything else I read? Please? Ok, thank you! **

**Oh, and for those who read my latest chapter for The Ping and The Crew, what did you think about a Wurst clone shooting his fellow clone? And who likes the updated picture I gave The Ping and The Crew?**

* * *

**Miles' House…**

Miles was still asleep, however his mind was still active about the whole conspiracy. Plus he was having a nightmare. In his nightmare, he was sitting down. He couldn't see anything, something like a bag was over his head, his arms were strapped, and he could hear the squeaking of wheels at his feet. Plus he heard a familiar voice, the same doctor he met in Coral Grove.

_You want to know the mistake you're making here, buddy? You think you're going to find the truth, and you'll think you're going to uncover something, and everything will just, well I don't know, fall into place. Some grand revelation that will make sense of all of these unspeakable horrors! What could drive such men to such madness in this company! Well I hate to be the one to break the bad news, but even if you think you understand what's really happening here, you'll only be half way down the rabbit hole! And it's always been the case of whoever is holding the money gets to say what the truth is! BUT! But what happens when all the money is gone? When everything is based on credit, death, and greed? Come on buddy, I know you can guess this one! IT'S FAITH! Money is a matter of faith! All I was ever trying to do was sell you the dream, but we can't make a deal if we've got nothing to bargain with! You've gotta be inside the dream to buy it! You have to have FAITH._

The bag was lifted off of Miles' head, and he was staring face to face with Veronica Victoria, who was also strapped down. Plus, there was a camcorder taped to her right arm facing Miles.

_And that's what I'm here for! To make you-_

Miles then saw a huge pair of clampers at his face.

_Believe!_

Miles could feel the clampers pressing down on two of his fingers. His right index finger, and his left ring finger. He looked up at Veronica, painfully, and Veronica returned the same shocked look as

"I'm sorry…" She said.

Miles suddenly woke up from the nightmare, still in his arm's chair in front of his computer. He looked at a clock on his wall, and it read 2:00 AM. He figured he needed to get to sleep on his bed. He changed out of his regular clothes and got into a pair of boxers, and a t-shirt. He tried his best to clear his mind about Veronica, and just go to sleep and find more things out about MWF the next day.

**Later…**

Miles was still having nightmares throughout his sleep. This is what it was looking like. He wakes up with his camcorder beside him, however he looks down and notices he wasn't exactly him. He looked down and noticed his hands look way smaller. Plus he took a look at his outfit. He was wearing…a blue skirt? White dress shirt, and a red jacket over top and some shoes that were flats. Plus he felt like had some certain…uh…feminine parts.

"Oh my god, I'm think-"

Miles covered his mouth and realised who he was sounding like.

"Why the hell am I having a nightmare as Tina Kwee?"

He took out something from his pocket, and looked in a little mirror. He was definitely looking like Tina Kwee. Whoever Miles was, he had to focus on where he was. He looked like he was in Coral Grove in a security camera office, plus and alarm that was going off in the background.

"Come on just wake up Miles. You are not Tina. Chris is just screwing with my mind! COME ON!" Miles thought.

Somehow he had some intentions to use the radio that was sitting there. He also was thinking to call the authority's. He dialled the radio to the proper frequency.

"911, what's your emergency?"

Someone came behind him and hit…Miles, who was being Tina, with a security rod. He tried to run away, but the person got on top of him and started to choke him with the rod. Miles saw the man, it was that same top-hot, that same suit. Mr. Wurst.

"Tina Kwee! You couldn't…you couldn't keep your mouth shut. You couldn't have just played along! But you're done talking now!"

Roars of anger and aggression were coming from somewhere else. Wurst let go of her and stood up.

"Ms. Tina. Be a good girl and die here."

Wurst ran away to the right. The screams sounded like it was coming from a door on the left. The door came flying open, and there was the sounds of chains rattling as something walked. Miles saw Chris Walker come walking through the door, trying to hunt him down, or Tina in this case. There was a desk for him to hide behind, which was closer to the door so that he could loop around Walker. He heard him whisper something's.

"Maintain OPSEC, full black…"

Chris went around one side of the desk, and Tina went around the opposite, going out the door. There was a big hallway with some debris at the end, which looked like it could be squeezed through for someone like Tina. She just ran for it and squeezed through. She was just looking to where she needed to be going, but noticed Chris coming over. She was almost in the grasp of Chris Walker, but she escaped. Now she was in a cell block. There, she saw three cells that could have the person inside be seen through the electronic forcefield. There was this man in grey track pants, and grey shirt, wearing a whistle. In another cell, there was a woman with a purple dress wearing glasses and has brown hair that was done up. The third person looked exactly like Jenny almost, but older.

"Mrs. Lob, Coach Pummel!" I shouted.

Miles was actually surprised that he knew their names. Plus his voice sounding a lot like Tina's.

Then Miles woke up to find out that his clock was reading 3:30 PM. He literally dragged himself out of bed, and got showered, and dressed in his normal fashion. It was now 4:00 PM, he then decided he would check his e-mail on his computer. There was a new pop up from _Ping533 gmail. _He opened it up, it was sent at 3:30 PM.

_Miles Upshur. Me and Biffy are seeing if our teachers are clones. We would like you to come to this location so that we can be assisted. Talk to you later!_

_-Ping out_

He was sort of happy that he could go out and get more evidence against MWF. However, he misbelieved that cloning humans was possible. He just had to go just in case. There was a picture of a condo downtown, and apartment # 453. He knows where that place is. He just grabbed his camcorder, and some batteries. He stepped out the door to go to his jeep to drive to the condo. While driving and thinking about the dream he had, he was starting to remember something's about Mrs. Lob and Mr. Pummel.

**Meanwhile…**

Lee and Biffy were going to Mr. Petty's apartment, which was apartment 453.

"So what are we going to say to him? Oh hey how you doin'? See any good TV shows lately? And are you a clone?"

Then they saw someone come onto the floor. It was Lee's first period teacher, Mr. Langhorne.

"What are you doing here?!" He asked.

Biffy and Lee said nothing, but then Langhorne requested that they help him bring groceries into his apartment.

"Thanks, my back ain't what it used to be. Put the bags in the kitchen. I'm gonna have to lie my tuckered body down."

Lee and Biffy were looking at the groceries that Langhorne bought.

"All generic pasta and no sauce?" Biffy questioned.

"Maybe he doesn't like sauce." Lee said.

"But that's crazy! Sauce is the best part!" Biffy said.

Lee then got a text from Miles.

_I'm here. Still in 453? _

Lee texted him back saying he was in Langhorne's apartment. 444.

Then green apply gas filled the air in Langhorne's apartment. Lee was knocked out, but Biffy stayed awake long enough to see Langhorne kind of moving off the bed.

"Did he just…"

Biffy also blacked out. Shortly after, Lee and Biffy were waken up with someone shaking them. It was Miles Upshur.

"What happened to you two? Didn't you get enough sleep?" Miles asked.

"We uh, sort of got knocked out." Biffy said.

Lee looked at Langhorne's bed.

"Where'd he go?" Lee asked.

"So, what now?" Miles asked.

"I think we have to lie down to activate the machine." Lee said.

Lee handed Biffy and Miles a shirt.

"Good thinking. But we can't guarantee this'll work." Miles said.

Miles, Biffy, and Lee lay down on the bed. Miles got his camcorder out.

"Wow, I can't believe it-"

Miles was cut off by the bed, which was turning over. A hatch in the floor opened, and the three were descending down. They came crashing down into this room filled with pods of people, who were some of the current teachers of A. Nigma High. Miles was getting some good footage from this. He decided it was enough and put away his camcorder to write down some notes.

**Pods for teachers of A. Nigma High are secretly being run by someone. That someone has to be part of MWF. Now that I think about it, MWF. Wurst. Finnwich. I still remember the interview of Finnwich. Ma…Wurst…Finn…**

**I did research online and it was something about Mann Wurst Finnwich. Whatever these machines are, it almost looks like me recharging batteries. Could this be a recharge chamber so that the clones are kept healthy and alive?**

"How do we know if they're here?" Lee asked.

"One way to find out." Biffy said.

He went up to Mr. Petty's pod and started to shake him.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Miles said.

The warning came too late. Miles watched Mr. Petty being disintegrated into nothing but sand. However for Biffy's sake, he didn't catch Biffy committing the crime. Plus an alarm was activated.

"Dude, you just disintegrated him!" Lee said.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Biffy freaked.

Biffy tried to suggest to put him back together.

"How, he's just nothing but grains of sand!" Miles said.

"Well duh! I'm trying to think! Maybe if we got some water?!" Biffy said.

"And make mud pies?!" Lee said.

"Got a better plan?" Biffy said.

Miles went on top of Langhorne's pod and started to climb up the tunnel.

"Let's go!" Lee said.

Lee and Biffy followed Miles. They had to use their back to hold themselves up, and climb with their legs.

"This is going to take forever!" Lee complained.

"Quit whining and keep climbing!" Biffy said.

**Meanwhile…**

Elsewhere in the apartment, there was voting for Queen Glamazon for the rest of the year in Brandy's apartment. Kimmie was about to count the last vote, however, Cam came in and wrote down a vote for Brandy.

"What are you doing here?" Kimmie asked.

"I'm here to support my girl! You know how it is!" Cam said.

"Sweet! But no! And you're not even President anymore!" Kimmie said.

Brandy was enraged with her comment.

"Ok! You know what?! My man Cam doesn't need to be Pres to be cool! He just is!"

"Ha shucks." Cam said.

"And look around! Everyone hates you and loves me!" Brandy said.

"It seems like the only one who loves you, is you." Kimmie said looking at the ballet result.

It was three for Kimmie, and one for Brandy. Who it seemed to be Brandy as the only one who voted for herself. The other two glamazons were afraid of what Kimmie may do if they didn't vote for her.

"You're out forever! And take your dillusions and ex-president and leave! Traitor!" Kimmie said.

"Fine! Benedict Arnold out!" Brandy said.

She was so enraged that she didn't know she was being let out her own apartment. Cam had to remind her of that

**Later…**

Miles, Lee, and Biffy were talking to each other via video chat.

"Wow, my legs are killing me!" Biffy said.

"Don't worry! Your calves are going to look amazing tomorrow!" Lee said.

"I can't believe that was all real!" Lee said.

"I can't believe it either, but this is way too big to be ignored!" Miles said.

"Would they have pods for every teacher?" Biffy asked.

"No! I would know if my mom was going to an underground pod chamber every night! But I'll check to be sure." Lee said.

He went off camera, leaving Miles and Biffy.

"I've got plenty of footage from that place. But I still need to wait 'till we get absolutey everything so we can truly show what MWF is." Miles said.

"Is that why all this stuff hasn't made the news yet?" Biffy asked.

"Yeah. I do this every time I investigate something. For this story though, I need A LOT of evidence." Miles said.

Lee came back.

"Nope." He said.

"Ok, at least your mom isn't part of this. That'd be hard to swallow." Miles said.

"Ok, night guys." Lee said.

The video chat ended.


	15. Chapter 15: It Keeps Pressing on

**1200 views! Thanks everyone! Man, I've been getting a lot of praise.**

**Not to be a show-off, but I went to this Fanficton teen coaltion at this library, and I met an author named Emily Pohl-Weary. I got one of her books. 'Strange times as Western High'. **

**So cutting to the chase, I sent her this story and even she likes it :0**

**And if you would like to see what I look like, then type in her twitter and look at her most recent photo regarding a teen Fanfiction coalition. I'm the only boy in the photo. And yes, that is ME. And this will not give away where I live.**

**Ok, later. NO WAIT! One other thing. **

**What other thing from another show/video game can you relate Lee and Victoria's rivalry/nemesis relationship. I'd have to answer this as Crash Bandicoot/Dr. Neo Cortex, from the video game series, Crash Bandicoot. Hmm, maybe I should post something like that on tumblr…**

* * *

**Lee's house…**

**10:00 AM**

It was a Sunday at Lee's house. His dad was coming home with some cans of white paint for wall painting that the Ping's needed to do. From across the street behind a bush, The Serpent was watching him, and taking photos of Alfred.

"Alright Big Daddy Ping. Reunion Time." The Serpent said to himself.

He was about to go up towards the Ping home, but Holger came up to Alfred with a pizza box.

"Holger, is that pizza?" Alfred asked.

"Most yesfinately!" Holger said.

Alfred brought Holger inside. The Serpent's phone was suddenly ringing.

"Not now!" He said as he noticed it was His Eminence.

His Eminence asked him if he was at the casino. Then The Serpent was asked for an assignment regarding Jenny Jerkins, and the book. He hung up when he was finished talking.

"Fate saves you again, Pings!" He grumbled.

**Meanwhile…**

Jenny was with Miles Upshur in the coffee shop, examining the book with the cipher. Miles was e-mailed by Jenny earlier that morning to meet her at the coffee shop, and there they were now, looking at a page in the book with a mark that was quite similar to Lee's tattoo. Jenny was enjoying a muffin, while Miles was enjoying some coffee.

"I wonder if someone from Lee's family will pop up." Miles said.

Jenny looked into the cipher on the mark, and Lee's face popped up. She spit her muffin out, but accidentally hit Miles in the face.

"No to the no to the way!" Jenny said.

Miles wiped his face.

"Oops! Sorry!" Jenny said.

"It's alright, let me see that." Miles said.

Jenny gave Miles the book and cipher. Miles put down his coffee and took his camcorder out and filmed Lee's face in the cipher, as it pops up on that blue three lined symbol. He put his camcorder away and decided to write some notes.

**Lee Ping. Shows up on this mark in the mysterious triangle book. Kind of looks like something from the Korean flag. Lee's arm shows three blue lines. Two lines are whole, while the middle is split. So.**

**Lee Ping=Fire?**

**What could it mean?**

"So hey, I just called Tina over. She's gonna get Lee also." Jenny said.

"Good. Well Jenny, I best be going." Miles said.

Miles stood up and walked out the coffee shop, with his coffee. He did hear Jenny mumble something though before completely stepping outside to go to his jeep.

"Darn, I wanted to ask if the person I saw on the previous graduates wall from 2005 as Miles Upshur, was actually him. And even VP Victoria graduated that year."

Miles stepped out the door, and as soon as he entered his Jeep, his phone buzzed like it was receiving a text. It was from Lee.

_Dad's gone to the hospital. Fish allergy. Can you come to my house?_

Miles texted him back saying ok. Then Lee told him the address, and Miles drove off. He later was nearing Lee's house, and noticed from a distance a black SUV leaving the driveway. He pulled up into the driveway. He got, whilst taking his keys and locking the door, and went inside the Ping home. He saw Holger on the ground, crying, while Lee was crouching trying to comfort Holger.

"Holg, it was just an accident! He's gonna be fine! It just hasn't happened in a while! Tina needs us at the coffee shop!" Lee said.

Lee then saw Miles come behind him.

"Oh hey Miles of Upshur's! Holger currently going to make things right for Lee of Ping's father! Doctor Lee of Pings!"

"Oh so the whole fish allergy was Holger's accident?" Miles asked.

"I no more be eating fish! Fish god has curse-ed me!" Holger said.

Holger was about to throw the pizza away, but then he looked at Miles and decided to give it to him.

"Here! Holger wanting to see that pizza no more!" Holger said.

"Holger, you don't-"

Holger interjected Miles saying.

"Just take it Journalist Miles of Upshur's! Holger be painting wall for Ping family! You go and being recording something about…something!" Holger said.

Miles just put the pizza back in the kitchen, then he and Lee exited the house.

"Want me to drive you?" Miles asked.

"Nah." Lee said.

"Ok, I'm going back to the condo to check if I can find anything else. Plus, I already saw Jenny this morning with the important thing she needs from you." Miles said.

"Ok, see you later." Lee said.

Lee walked away. Miles went to his jeep and got in. He inserted the keys and tried to start the car, but the car wasn't starting. He noticed the fuel gauge was out.

"Great…Guess I'm walkin'." Miles grumbled as he stepped back out.

Miles walked downtown to the condo where he was previously. It was about a thirty minute walk. He stepped inside and saw Cam at the front desk doing this kind of hip hop dance move.

"So, what's happening today?" Miles asked Cam.

"Just here trying to support my girl. She kind of got booted out of her clique! Mucho harsh! And, I lost my presidency!" Cam said.

"Oh, that's unfortunate." Miles said.

Miles and Cam were silent. Then they went to the elevator. When they headed inside, they saw two hazmat robots standing with a box that was marked with a green X.

"Robot cleaner dudes! What's up?" Cam asked.

"Cam, I think we should be quiet." Miles whispered.

"So, who's the lucky person to disappear this time? Eh?" Cam asked.

The hazmats told Cam to be quiet with their electronic voices.

"Ok, I'll be quiet now." Cam said.

They got to the top floor and Cam knocked on Brandy's door, while trying to phone Lee. He told Lee about what was happening with the cleaner robots and making someone disappear on the fourth. Brandy popped her head out of the door.

"Where's my ice cream?" She asked.

Brandy slammed the door and screamed for Cam to bring ice cream, or don't show his face at her home. Lee asked Cam to check which unit they are messing with.

"Un-K! But I'm trying to have a life too!" Cam said.

Lee said that he rocks, then hung up.

"Here that Miles! Ping says I rock!" Cam said.

"Yeah, you do. That's friendship, going out of your way trying to make things right." Miles complimented.

Cam then called out to Brandy telling her that Lee told him that he rocks.

"So why don't you marry him? NOW ICE CREAM ME!" Brandy yelled from behind her door.

"Miles dude, you don't have ice cream, do you?" Cam asked.

"I don't normally carry ice cream around. Sorry Cam." Miles said.

**Meanwhile…**

Biffy was at Kimmie's house, sitting down with her mom, trying to see if she's evil. They were discussing evil over some cupcakes. Biffy claimed that he could sense evil if he could see it.

"But can you taste it? If you did you wouldn't have eaten that poisonous cupcake." Cassandra said.

Biffy started to freak out. He grabbed a nearby jar of water and tried to gulp it down.

"That's probably Poison to." Cassandra said.

Cassandra then gave him a glass tube, but when he swallowed it, Cassandra told him it was triple habenyero chilly hot sauce.

"Bifford, I wouldn't poison you. It's just a joke! I'm not evil! You've got it all wrong!" Cassandra stated.

She ate a muffin to prove it to her.

"See, you're fine! Maybe except that stupid hat." Cassandra said.

Kimmie came into the room.

"I told you! What's he doing here?" Kimmie said.

"Being hilarious!" Cassandra chuckled.

Cassandra offered Kimmie a cupcake, then thought that she didn't need the calories.

**Back at the condo…**

Cam and Miles went down to the fourth floor, and noticed unit #453 was being cleared. Miles recorded this with his camcorder, while Cam called Lee to tell him what was going on. Then Brandy called and asked where her ice cream was. Two hazmats with green X boxes came out and noticed Miles and Cam watching them, also Miles holding up his camcorder.

"Guys! You don't have ice cream I could borrow, do you?" Cam asked the hazmats.

The hazmats looked at each other.

"So we're gonna do the thing where you chase us, right?" Cam asked.

Cam crouched down and made sure his shoes were tied properly. Miles had his boot laces done up well.

"Ok, we're good!" Cam said.

Miles and Cam turned around and started running.

**Lee's house…**

Holger was finishing painting the wall, but he then realised it was what he liked, not what the Ping's liked.

"So much shame soup!" He said hitting his head.

He decided to phone Cam to ask what the Ping's would like on the wall.

"Holg, this ain't the best time! When you chased by psycho cleaner freaks, where did you hide?" Cam said.

"In the basement. Why?" Holger responded.

"No reason! Got's to go homes!" Cam said.

Cam hung up. Cam and Miles decided that they'd go down to the basement. Cam jumped off the stair rail to the stairs below.

"Are you crazy?" Miles called down.

One hazmat went after Cam, the other was trying to get a hold of Miles, but ended up being flung over the edge. And it was hit at the right spot so it could be deactivated. Miles ran downstairs to Cam.

**Meanwhile…**

Lee and Tina were at The Hydra casino, where they suspected The Serpent took Jenny. The security guard finally gave them the opportunity to go up to The Serpent's office. They got up there and saw that no one was there. The big monitor in front of them turned on, it was showing The Serpent's face.

"Well well, Lee Ping! And his one true love, Tina Kwee! The honor's all mine! Make yourself at home!"

"Where's Jenny?!" Lee asked furiously.

"I'm done with her, but the unfinished business I have is with good ol' daddy Ping!"

Lee gasped.

"Oh, and where are my manners? Priscilla! We have guests!"

The Serpent went off the monitor.

"Who's Priscilla?" Tina asked.

There was a blue snake suddenly coiling around Tina's left leg.

"I'm guessing her!" Lee said.

"Stay still!" He added.

"I'm trying, maybe you should tell her that!" Tina freaked.

Lee quickly grasped Priscilla's neck and told Tina to back away.

"What about you?" She asked worried.

Priscilla then had the look in her eyes. She likes Lee.

"Great, she hates me, but likes you!" Tina said.

"Maybe I remind her of stink ninja." Lee suggested.

"Trust me! You're nothing like that creep!" Tina said.

Lee and Tina then made their way out of the casino.

**Back at the condo…**

Cam and Miles made their way down to the basement, still running from the hazmats. Miles went inside a room, while Cam found a fridge filled with ice cream. Cam now had to get back to the top floor. Miles on the other hand, found an audio recorder marked MWF. Plus it had the initals, VV.

Miles decided to play it quickly, then get out before anyone discovers that he was there, and that he's touched something no one else wanted to be exposed. Miles took out his camcorder and recorded the recording.

"_Lynch dear! Did you get the plans all set up?"_

"_**You know it! I've got the prank all set so that our favourite guy, Lee Ping can be...Well you know, taken care of. Make him suffer for not being of use to you!"**_

"_Precisely! Well then, I hope that everything will go as planned. You handle Lee Ping, I'll handle the students and the brainwashing. And you do as I say!"_

"_**Oakley dokely!"**_

"_We better not screw this up! For our sake. For my old research teams sake!"_

Miles wrote down some notes, and put away his camcorder

**Not this BS again. I have to listen to more of the same crap from my old friend. She did the prank so Lee could suffer because of his... "Uselessness". He's immune to the prank song, I suppose that's it.**

Miles stepped out of the room and went back upstairs to the lobby and exited the building, plus went back to Lee's house, to get make sure his car was still there. He got back and noticed the door was open. He then heard The Serpent's voice and crouched down and quickly made his way to a wall, that was just right before the room that had the new paint job, which Holger still needed to fix.

Miles took out his camcorder and look in the viewing frame, he could see Lee on top of The Serpent, trying to suffocate him with the fish pizza. The Serpent had kicked Lee off, and exited the house, not even caring if Miles Upshur was present. Miles let him pass because, he figured that stink ninja's had enough, even though he just wanted to let his anger go, and just beat the living soul out of him.

"You two ok?" Miles asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah! Holger and hair is ok! But hungry because he's been prisoner for a while! But what of pizza?" Holger said.

They looked at the pizza was on the ground.

"I won't tell if it's been on the floor for a while, don't worry!" Lee said.

"Eh, what the heck. I'm so hungry from all this running and recording that I-"

Miles was cut off by Lee.

"WAIT! Did you get me trying to pizza into stink ninja's face?" Lee asked.

"Well…yes." Miles said.

Miles, Lee and Holger grabbed a slice.

"Boys, it seems we're gonna need our strength for later. I can feel it!" Miles said.

They ate all of the fish pizza.

"Holger, that actually tasted better than I thought." Miles complimented.

"You are being welcome!" Holger said.

"Ok, which reminds me! I need to go to the gas station and get some gas for my jeep. You don't gas stored anywhere do you?" Miles asked.

Holger could only chuckle at the statement.

"No, sorry." Lee said.

"Well, thanks for the pizza. Just make sure my car doesn't get stolen!" Miles said.

**2 Hours later…**

Sue Ping finally came back, but parked on the road due to Miles' jeep blocking the driveway. She went inside and found Lee inside his room, asleep.

"LEE PING!" Her mom scowled.

Lee heard it, and jumped up instantly.

"Oh mom, I can explain!" Lee said.

"Explain fast Mister!" Sue said.

Lee brought mom outside, and brought a little flashlight so they could look inside Miles' jeep. Lee showed his mom the Press pass dangling on the front rear view mirror. Then Miles came back with a couple gas canisters in his hand.

"Oh, are you Mrs. Ping by any chance? Sorry." Miles said.

"Who are you? Why is the Press tailing us?!" Sue demanded.

Miles just didn't talk and went over to the gas tank to fill up the car. He put the gas canisters away in the back of his jeep, then he went in the front.

"Listen, there's something mighty peculiar going on at your son's school. Someone's called me to investigate it. I'm trying to gather enough evidence so that the truth can be exposed." Miles explained.

"What truth? What are you saying?" Sue asked.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble with you. Sorry for parking here without the permission. Even my Press pass doesn't excuse me to." Miles said.

"Well, you better come back with all evidence! Everything in one big PACKAGE!" Sue said.

"Sure." Miles said.

Miles drove off the driveway, and went back home.


	16. Chapter 16: Judged by

**8:00 AM**

**A. Nigma High…**

Cam's suspension was finally up, and he returned to school hoping for a big 'WELCOME BACK CAM' kind of greeting. Instead, he was being chased by a bunch of students, only because they thought that they worked hard, and Cam did. Some thought Cam cheated to become President in the first place. Cam had no other choice but to run, and he dove into some bushes where they couldn't see him. He needed some help, so he called Brandy to ask where she was, at the same time, he stuck his head out of the bushes to look out for anyone that may come and attack him.

"Home. Sick day, maybe sick month. Haven't decided yet!" Brandy said.

"Is this because of you being kicked out of the Glams? Come on chicka! You've gotta come! It's super important! I need your lady charms to smooth things out!"

"Don't you get it! If I'm not in the Glamazons, then it's over! I'm a nobody!" Brandy said.

"It's just temporary! Hold on!"

Cam had to put himself back in the bushes so that he could still be out of sight.

"Look, an angry mob may hunting me down, but that doesn't stop me!" Cam said.

"Forget it Cam! There is no way in a million years I'm going back to that school!" Brandy said.

Cam could then here her mom talking in the background, asking if Brandy's been going through her things again.

"Busted! Ok, see you at school!" Brandy said hanging up on Cam.

He stood up, happy that Brandy was coming to school. He stood out of the bushes and did a little dance, but the students noticed him and he had to run again.

**Meanwhile…**

Brandy was about to leave, and she insisted that she didn't take her mom's lip stuff. She opened the door, but hazmat robots came in with a big machine that was a vacuum like device. Brandy then admitted that she took her lipstick and left. The hazmats were confiscating some items from Brandy's home. Brandy's mom's demands to leave were ineffective. One hazmat scanned for fingerprints at the drore where the Coral Grove brochure was. Two matched came up: Tina Kwee and Jenny Jerkins. Cassandra was watching all of this in her underground council meeting room below her house. She contacted The Serpent regarding the mission, but found him lying on his couch in his office at The Hydra.

"I'm sick!" The Serpent sniffled.

"You could at least offer me hot and sour soup!" He added looking at the mission details.

"Well I'll have my chef prepare it with a side dish of sarcasm. You just rest your wary little head, and I'll get someone to do your job!" Cassandra said.

Then she suddenly got another call from one of the hazmats, Cassandra appeared off of The Serpent's monitor.

**Cassandra's POV**

The hazmat was telling me something about a security breach in Coral Grove from almost a week ago. They sent me this footage from a security camera on P3 with Walker chasing this man with a camcorder down the dark hallway. Also, there was footage with the man on P1 talking to Ex-VP Victoria while her cell was still open that night. Everything was clear. The audio, the picture, everything. "Miles Upshur" Victoria said.

To make even more of a nuisance of themselves, the experts gave me even more bad news! Richard Trager and Chris Walker are nowhere to be seen in Coral Grove. They suspect however they may still be around, hiding. There was no evidence of escape. The experts have interrogated Victoria earlier this morning. We got the fact they've known each other for a while, a LONG while. And she was almost trying to flirt with him. How cute…

One of our experts even asked her about her and Walker. All we got out of her was a saying that his father left him. Lucky for me, I get to watch footage of this former soldier say his lines of nonsense!

**(A/N: This saying was not made by me, it's dialogue from Outlast, but I'm not sure if it's too accurate)**

"_Red on red, on red, on red, this little pig grows patience of persistence! And battle, misfortune, and revenge. Violifics, judged by the blood, not the words. Words lie, blood is red, on red."_

**Serpent's POV**

Well, it worked. Now I can go do as I please now! I see that poor JJ has gotten herself into very hot and VERY sour soup of her own! But I would do something, but right now, daddy's got a doctor appointement! I grabbed my motorcycle helmet. Here I go!

"Paging Doctor Ping!" I chuckled going down the elevator.

**8:15 AM**

**Miles' POV**

I decided that I'd go to the hospital to visit Lee's father, only because it'd be nice for him. Plus, Lee said that his dad wanted to talk to me anyway.

Surprise, surprise.

Maybe he knows something, plus, I kept hearing Holger yesterday calling his dad a doctor. Maybe he works with MWF, or worked with them. Time to get some answers.

I got to the floor where he was, and entered the room. Mr. Ping was on the left side of the room. The room was split by a curtain, which there was another patient with bandages all over his body. So anyway! Mr. Ping was wearing a hospital gown and sitting on a bed. Holger was also there, he was showing him a gift basket with some things like unicorns, flowers, some ear wigs. Well, that's Holger I guess.

"Miles Upshur! Finally! A pleasure for you to be here."

I shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure Dr. Ping." I said.

"Please, call me…"

He yawned once. The doctor must've given him a shot to fall asleep.

"Alfred. And I'll try to explain something to you."

He noticed my camcorder in the holster attached to my belt. I guess he wanted me to film him, and I took the camcorder out.

"Holger be letting the two of you talking! Then I come back and we play favourite board game from home country? Ja? Ja."

Holger kindly exited the room so me and Alfred could chat. I just placed the camcorder on a desk, facing me and Alfred.

"So…Mann Wurst Finnwich, I…was working with them. I know how…dangerous he can be."

He was trying so hard to stay awake.

"But I met my wife in Korea, we…had a son…but we failed to look out for him…that's when we had Lee…afterwards."

So, he had two sons? But who's the other? Where could he have gone, and why? Alfred gestured me to lift his left arm sleeve, it was the same mark that Lee had.

"My father gave this to me…so that I could…be safe…from him, them. I failed to do so with…him, but I didn't want to make…the same mista…mistake that I made that first time…Sorry."

"No Alfred, I think that will do, just rest for now. I'll take it from here. However, someone in the company e-mailed me. Someone wants to help you as much as I want to help Lee." I said.

"Oh…" Alfred said.

Alfred gave one more yawn, closed his eyes, and went to sleep. I grabbed the camcorder and put it away. I wrote notes down, yet again. I gotta keep track of everything.

**Alfred Ping, former Doctor of the company MWF. All he goes on about is how he had this other son, then later came Lee. Who did he fail exactly?**

"Oh, Doctor Ping is sleepy time?"

Holger walked back in with a board game, that was shaped like a fish. I assumed it was his favourite board game.

"Ooh! Is Miles of Upshur's be interested in playing most celebrated board game in home country?" Holger asked

"Well…"

"Pleeeease!"

"Ok, sure. But just a couple rounds, then I gotta go. Alright Holger, you're the boss. Teach me!" I said.

**Meanwhile…**

Biffy was once again, trying to get the combination to the teacher's lounge so he can stop one of Cassandra's plans.

"What you doin'?"

Lee came behind Biffy.

"Oh just the same as you. After all, we did smell knockout gas here!" Biffy said.

An eye-bot came by to check on Lee and Biffy. They showed it the bathroom pass, and it just went away. The news came on with Tina's happy, cheerful intro, only to be cut off by Chaz, who said Tina was about to eat a bucket of "You've been scooped sausage". Chaz was shown split on the left side of the screen, in darkness. Tina asked where Chaz was, and asked if he was in a locker after he said that he's got something special. There were voices of Cam and Brandy heard in the background.

Chaz jumped out of the locker and announced an exclusive with the ex-president, and the ex-first lady of A. Nigma High, and ex-glamazon. Chaz was mocking Brandy's new lip gloss, and when Cam said it looked good on her, Chaz said that he needed glasses.

"Chaz is just raining down on them! What are we going to do?" Biffy asked.

"Already on it!" Lee said.

He dialled Tina and asked if she could cut Chaz off or something. She explained how her and Stepak were trying, but Chaz changed all the passwords for accessing the news control. Tina promised Lee that she would go down there and handle it herself.

**Tina's POV**

I put my backpack on, and where Chaz was, that's exactly where I was going! But Mr. Wurst came up to me.

"Sir, if this is about Chaz's broadcast! We're already on it!" I said.

But he seemed uninterested in that. Instead he went on about going with him because he learned something so terrible, that if you could flavour-seal the bitterness of it, you'd have one sour candy. That's the logic I got from him. Then he finally said this was about Coral Grove.

"You my attention!" I said.

"It's not safe here! Put this on!"

Wurst gave me a glasses, moustache disguise, which was barely a disguise... And I followed him.

**Hospital…**

Miles and Holger were still playing the game. Miles was kind of confused with all the rules, and Holger thought that Alfred was still playing. He even tried to awake him from his state.

"Holg, just leave Dr. Ping be." Miles said.

"NO! It's time to wakey wakey! Sunshine!" Holger said opening up a curtain.

Then Holger saw someone that he didn't want to see.

"Oh no! Stinky poo ninja!" Holger cried.

Miles went to see. There was The Serpent outside the hospital, just parking his motorcycle. Miles used the camcorder to zoom in to get a shot of him.

**Back at school…**

The situation for Brandy and Cam was getting much worse! They couldn't escape from Chaz's grip. Finally, one of the two spoke out, which was Brandy. After Chaz asked if there was anything she could say to Kimmie for kicking her out of the glamazons and destroying her social status, it would be that a pink sweater that went missing, she took it and thought she looked better in it anyway.

"I KNEW IT!"

Kimmie popped out of a locker.

"And you so do not look better in it!"

Kimmie turned back to Chaz.

"And you! You do not go around and shoving people into lockers! And you don't look as good as you think in that outfit!"

"Woah! Felt that one! Point Kimmie!" Chaz said.

Lee and Biffy were still watching the broadcast while trying to crack the code to the teacher's lounge.

"Hey, your girlfriends on TV!" Lee mocked Biffy.

Biffy growled angrily at Lee's statement. Lee's phone started ringing, it was Holger.

"Lee! Snake man of evil being here!"

"Are you serious?!" Lee asked astonished.

"If Holger were joking, then he would say, Knock knock. Who's being there? Snake man. Snake man who? SNAKE MAN OF EVIL!"

"Ok Holg! Put dad on!" Lee said.

"Papa Ping is sleeping! And most kind of Miles Upshur's being here, and is informing the staff to get Papa out of here!" Holger said.

"Oh ok! But If Stink ninja's after dad! Then I need you to-"

"Use body parts to make new dad and give that to snake man of evil?" Holger interjected Lee.

"NO! Holg! Don't do that! EVER! Hide my dad! Keep him away from that guy! I'm on my way!" Lee said.

**Miles' POV**

The attendant wasn't listening. I'm trying to tell her there is a dangerous man after a good friend of mine's, dad! But she told me to leave. Well, I guess I had no choice. I had to do what I had to do. I went back in the room and noticed Holger was starting to wrap Alfred in bandages. Plus, he had this gentelemen's hat on, wearing a doctors uniform.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I being doctor of detective cops! And I be saving Lee's Papa from Snake Man of Evil!" Holger said boldly.

Gotta do what you gotta do. I decided to help him out.

**A. Nigma High: Mr. Wurst's office...**

Wurst had brought Tina into his office.

"We're safe! For now!" Wurst said.

"Safe from who? Well, this isn't fooling anyone…" Tina said taking off the disguise.

"THEM!" Wurst repeated.

"Who? Coral Grove them?" Tina asked.

"Precisely my dear!" Wurst said.

He took off his disguise and gave Tina a candy apple.

"So you were really there? It's not some fancy resort is it? I KNEW IT!" Tina said.

"You are a genius miss Tina! If we had files on them! We could turn a few tables around!" Wurst said.

"I do have files! I just need to log on!" Tina said.

Tina brought out her laptop from her school bag

"Oh really? Tell me everything!" Wurst said.

"And also, I've been receiving some outside assistance." Tina said.

"Log on first, then we'll discuss!" Wurst said.

**Meanwhile…**

Holger and Miles were finishing up the bandaging for Alfred. Plus Miles helped putting Alfred on a wheelchair Lee called Holger to see the status.

"Holger be quickly finishing medical procedure!" Holger said.

"Wait, medical-"

Holger cut Lee off. He then started to push Alfred out of the room, making his way to an elevator. He told the nurse at the desk that he was 'Doctor Detective Cops'. Miles had went down the hallway just in case if the elevator Holger was at, didn't work. Plus, the nurse wasn't going to believe him anyway, even though he had footage, but he still needed to be careful with who's out there. This story, all the footage he had, this time around he needed to be cautious.

The nurse then called in security, which ended up to green regular hazmat robots. And also ended up with another chase sequence, for Holger anyway. Holger ran to the other elevator where Miles was.

"It ain't coming!" Miles said.

The two hazmats were starting to chase them down the hallway.

Back in the room, The Serpent had just entered the room Alfred was just in. He had mistaken the other patient in bandages with Alfred.

"Ok Dr. Ping! Let's have the father-son chat we never had!" The Serpent said.

The Serpent said something about Jenny, he likes her, but can't tell if she likes him. He was only kidding, but then said to go back even further, to a time of a photograph he pulled out, which had Alfred and Sue Ping looking at a baby.

**Back at the school…**

A struggling Biffy was still trying to figure out the code to the teacher's lounge, while watching the brawl between Brandy and Kimmie on the news. Kimmie was winning, and even made a statement of why she let Brandy join.

"I wanted to see if I could turn a ugly duckling into a swan. Turns out you're a donkey!"

Chaz was waiting for a comeback from Brandy, but she appeared to have nothing and all she could do was try to strangle Kimmie. Cam held Brandy back, telling her to not play this game and to chill. Kimmie then left, she was done with Brandy. Biffy's phone suddenly rang for Lee calling.

"Oh hey! Where'd you go?" Biffy asked.

"Stink Ninja's at the hospital! I'm going in!" Lee said.

"And you never thought about bringing me in as backup? I'll be right there!" Biffy asked.

"No. This is personal! There's still tomorrow, and crack that code!" Lee said.

"I'm not you're stupid hacker Ping!" Biffy said.

Lee didn't here that last statement, he already hung up.

"Boohoo! Is someone having a fight with their cuddle buddy?"

Biffy turned around and saw Kimmie.

"Oh hey! Nice interview! Whoever thought you weren't a cruel viper! They'll think you are now!" Biffy complimented.

"I don't want to talk about it…What you doin' anyway?" Kimmie said.

"Trying to get into the teacher's lounge to stop one of your mom's evil plans!" Biffy explained.

"Stop saying my mom is evil! And I can totally make you stop now!" Kimmie said.

"I'll stop if your mom stops being evil." Biffy said.

She then blackmailed Biffy, she knows the code for the door, and Biffy had to say four simple words: YOUR. MOM'S. NOT. EVIL.

"Well, your mom's not-not evil." Biffy said.

"Then I'm not, not telling you the code!" Kimmie said.

**Back at the hospital…**

The Serpent was still waiting for a reply from the man in bandages. He ripped off the man's bandages near his mouth.

"Dude, you've got some serious issues! And the wrong guy!"

He then grabbed Holger's gift basket, which was still there, and threw it against the wall in frustration. Elsewhere, Holger was still with Miles, running down the hallway with a sleeping Alfred Ping on the wheelchair. They were cornered at this other elevator, same result as the last one.

**Back at Wurst's office…**

Tina was unable to log on with the code she still had.

"Maybe they're onto you! So, what was on there? And what kind of help did you get?"

"Well, it seems the files showed that people have been taken to Coral Grove, like you. All under Kimmie's mom's orders!" Tina explained.

"Fascinating! Do tell me more!" Wurst said.

Tina was unaware he pushed a button behind his desk to call someone over.

"And Brandy's mom as a judge seems to make it all legal. And for the help, there is this Journalist, an actual one, part of the city's Press."

"What's his name?" Wurst asked.

"Miles Upshur. He got this anonymous tip from someone anonymous within the company, Snakesolid I think it was called." Tina said.

**Hospital…**

The elevator suddenly opened with Lee in it. Miles got in and helped pull Alfred inside. Lee pushed the lobby floor button, and Holger got in the elevator just before the hazmats got them.

"My hero hoken! Lee Ping is greatest action hero of all time!" Holger said.

"Guys! Focus! We're not out yet!" Miles said.

"He's right! Those guys are nothing compared to-"

The elevator suddenly shut off, and they heard a thud coming from the top, followed by a familiar laugh.

**Back at school…**

Biffy was still struggling to admit Kimmie's mom isn't evil.

"COME ON! She has robots at her beken hall! All those bugs she put in everyone's rooms, was for finding a key that Lee had so that she could open a pyramid!"

"FOUR WORDS!" Kimmie said.

"Maybe the combo is something your evil mom came up with! Probably something like the first four letters of her name!" Biffy said.

Biffy decided to try it: CASS. Which translated into number code #2277. It worked.

"NO! The codes 2277!" Kimmie said.

"Kinda already know that!" Biffy said sarcastically.

"Lamest coincidence ever!" Kimmie scolded.

She walked away.

**Meanwhile…**

**Miles' POV**

Don't know why, but I felt tempted to use my camcorder, only because it felt necessary. The Serpent finally opened the hatch.

"I've finally found a goowey center inside! All of us are in one place again!"

The Serpent jumped down. I was stunned, and I'm surprised he's not trying to break my camera. After all, he does work with them

Holger tried to charge, but he was held against a wall. He came up to me and Lee. Alfred however was trembling in fear.

"This is what I wanted to show him! But I could show you first!"

The Serpent handed over the picture to Lee. I was seeing Lee's parents with a baby boy, which I assumed was Lee, or maybe…

"Why do you have this? And why is the mark different on my arm?" Lee asked.

"Turn it over and see!" Serpent said.

He looked at me.

"You better be getting this!" Serpent said.

I am still recording. I got everything, with The Serpent jumping into the elevator, up 'till now. I zoomed into the date at the back of the photo.

"1992? But I was born in 1997." Lee said.

"AH! But I was born in 1992. Not everything is about you Lee Ping."

"So let me get this straight! The baby isn't Lee! It's you! And the only one who seems to be the person who could be my Whistleblower is standing in front of me?" I said.

"Hmm, you're much better than Victoria described you!" Serpent complimented.

"What?!" Lee gasped.

"We'll talk about it later." I told him.

The Serpent lifted his left arm sleeve, it was a mark like Lee's, only it was red full red lines. He cut off some of Alfred's bandages, and it showed that Alfred and Lee had the same tattoo.

"Lee! Miles! Don't trust them! He works for them! It could all be a trick!" Alfred said.

"If I'm not who I say I am, then how do I know that your father added the protection to your birth mark, and you added it to him! But not me! Why is that?"

The Serpent's statement did sound like he's suffered a lot. That's how it felt when I first got the e-mail. This is him! The Serpent is the e-mailer!

"It is you!" Alfred gasped.

"Dad, what's he talking about?" Lee asked.

"Tell him! If you need more proof, then I can show you plenty!"

The Serpent put a key into the elevators keyhole and it started to go down. Holger once again charged, but was kicked down by The Serpent. And Lee was knocked down to.

"Don't spoil the family reunion boys! We'll catch up a little later! Ok, bro!" Serpent said.

The elevator opened and The Serpent walked out with Alfred. The Serpent even gestured me to follow. I had no choice, I was itching for the answers. I just left Lee and Holger there, I didn't have a choice.

**Meanwhile…**

Something was about to go down in A. Nigma High. In Wurst's office, there was a blue grim reaper hazmat that walked in. Wurst said that to Tina, giving her a bag of candy, that she'll be on the voyage to Coral Grove.

"Oh, and thank you for everything. We'll take care of him." Wurst said.

* * *

**So now that we know The Serpent is the Whistleblower, AKA, Snakesolid what do you thinks gonna happen?**


	17. Chapter 17: Wurst Day Ever!

**This will be possibly be the last update for a while. I going away on the 9****th**** and won't be back until the 23****rd**** or something like that. So, I'll try and post this last chapter, maybe if I have time, I'll get the next chapter ready so you can be ready for my return, and so you can be anxious. Alright then….here we go. Oh, and don't hack my account while I'm gone :P**

* * *

Tina was trapped in a crate, trying to hit her fists on the walls surrounding her to see if anyone would respond. Tina just gave an angry sigh, then sat down and took out her audio recorder.

_Audio log continued, great so now I'm in some crate?! What am I, an exotic pet? HELLO! Some airholes would have been nice, and a little hospitality, maybe a snack? UGH. How'd I get here? Good question. It started with Cam's first day back since he lost his presidency to Beth. Chaz thought he'd scoop me by turning the ex-president's return into his trashiest TV ambush ever. I thought that an authority figure might actually, you know, care, but Principal Wurst had something else to talk about; Coral Grove. So I tell him everything! Next thing I know I'm in this box and it doesn't take an investigative journalist to see why I'm here. _

She then hit the crate's wall again with her elbow.

_OWW. But, since I am one, It's all because Jenny and I got that password from Brandy's place that gave us access to a Coral Grove database. Which obviously made the wrong people very angry. And that means Jenny must be next! I have to warn her, but how?!_

"HEY! Would you keep it down in there?! We're in the middle of important business!"

It was Wurst calling out to Tina. The "Important business" was a card game with two blue grim reaper hazmats.

**Later…**

It was 9:00 AM, and Lee and Holger were on the street trying to get back to school after the whole ordeal at the hospital. Lee stopped, due to some exhaustion, and some thoughts.

"Why are we stopping? We could make it back for home-ed class! So I can bake the flan!" Holger said.

"Sorry Holg. But what's the point?!" Lee said.

"Huh? Why baking delicious flan? TO BE EATING!" Holger said.

"No! It's just that I might have an evil brother, plus my dad knew about it the whole time! Plus we all have the same birth mark thingy but me and my dad have a tattoo that cover them up! WHY?"

"Uh…"

"And what if my mom knows? Maybe she doesn't. Or maybe I should tell her so I'm not the only one freaking out!"

"Well-"

"Who am I even supposed to believe?!"

"Ok no more! Lee is being no happy, so Holger is being no happy if Lee of Ping's be no happy! So I just be doing this! Ya? Good!"

Holger hugged Lee.

"Thanks Holg! I can always count on you!" Lee said.

He then reached into his backpack and took out one of his keys for the tunnels.

"Here Holg, I was going to leave this into the hands of our Press man, but I think you can have it. You know, guard it and stuff."

"Oh! Me having most important key? THANK YOU LEE! I no be letting it out of sight from eyeballs!"

Holger then dropped it, and it was about to drop into a drain near the street curb, but Holger was able to save it.

"See?"

"Come on buddy! Let's go save the world!" Lee said.

Lee started to run into the school, with Holger following, while still dropping the key, however not losing it.

**Meanwhile…**

Cam and Brandy were walking together and talking about the news ambush.

"I'm going home! That news report or whatever! Was the most embarrassing thing in my life!" Brandy said.

"Oh…that? So you lost a tad bit of it and tried to strangle Kimmie, but I'm sure no one even saw it!" Cam said.

Turns out he was wrong, and everyone in the hallways were staring at them.

"Ok maybe they saw it, but this will all blow over soon! It will be gone! Everyone will forget about it!" Cam said.

Jenny came running up to them.

"Brutal entrance! I don't think anyone's going to forget that!" She said.

Brandy groaned in displeasure.

"Thanks for the help there." Cam said sarcastically.

"Any chance you've seen Tina?" Jenny asked.

"Wait! Of course! It makes sense! Tina is behind this whole thing! She never got over Lee, and just dumped Chaz on me! Tina Kwee, where are you hiding?!"

Brandy then walked away angrily.

"Tell me to call me if you find her!" Jenny said.

Brandy completely ignored Jenny, and she showed one of her hands, then opened and closed it in a talking gesture.

"So, what are you going to about Chaz?" Jenny asked Cam.

"I don't freak to easily, and besides he's got the attention span of a-"

He was distracted by a penny he just picked up, and used it to describe Chaz.

"He's probably off bugging someone else."

Jenny went away, with no answer, and Cam went to his next class, only to find that Chaz set up his show, Chaz's corner. Chaz greeted Cam as the special, not-so special ex-president, and everyone booed at him.

"Not this again!" Cams said.

Chaz brought Cam to be sat down, then some questions were brought up on the TV screen set up. A lot of these questions were hitting Cam hard, i.e: "Did you cheat to become President?" or "Is your foot Odor problem hereditary?"

"This is going to be the worst day ever…" Cam grumbled.

He then asked the teacher, Lunch lady Ruthie if she could stop this. She said she didn't want to be the bad guy by shutting it down, and plus she had a question, which played on-screen.

"Mr. President, why the big coat? Is it to hide your freakishly small legs?"

**Near football field…**

Lee and Holger were trying to find a way out of the school to go back to the hospital to see if Lee's dad was ok, along with Miles. They still needed to make sure Miles was ok, if not him, then the camcorder he's always had with him every time they were with him. They were then caught by Barrage.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"We're to see Lee of Ping's papa at hospital!" Holger said.

"Hospitals are for the weak, and so are everyone who visit hospitals! Detention for you lanky! And for Ping, no detention! Something, new different, a little more diabolical perhaps."

Barrage suddenly noticed the teachers were playing football , and ran over there to take care of it. He said he'd have something painful for Lee later.

**Meanwhile…**

Jenny was entering the news room, and calling Jenny. She then heard something.

"Hello Miss Jerkins!"

It was Wurst eating a bag of chocolate covered raisins, he went on about saying its dark and can't blow your cover in the dark.

"Right…look, have you seen Tina?" Jenny said.

"Well I've been putting on some weight, but give up candy? CRAZY TALK!"

"Yeah…I just need an answer, yes, no?"

"Maybe you can come with me and explain to them why I shouldn't give up candy, then I'll help you with your Tina problem."

"Uh huh."

Jenny followed Wurst out of the news room. Elsewhere in the halls, Chaz's corner was still playing, Cam was still being humiliated. Lee was going towards Biffy, who was trying to reach him for about half an hour.

"Traffic, hazmats, and my whole life falling apart!" Lee exclaimed.

He took a breath and tried to calm himself.

"Anyways, I gotta get to class." Lee said.

"Forget class! I've got the code for the teacher's lounge." Biffy said.

"Really? How?" Lee questioned.

"State secret, but now we can see the whole teacher cloning thing!" Biffy said.

They came up to the teacher's lounge door, and Biffy typed in the code, then they entered. They were smelling green apple splat gas like before. They noticed a teacher, Mr. Russo, and they hid under a desk, while seeing Russo sit down.

"If he catches us in here, then we're-"

A mechanical voice interjected Lee's train of thought.

"_Initiate sleep protocol."_

There was a machine on the ceiling, which opened and started to scan the room with a red light.

"Just a little something but, where's our Press guy anyway?" Biffy asked.

"Don't know…But look!" Lee said.

Mr. Russo was being gassed in the chair. The scanner scanned the rest of the room and then caught Lee's arm.

"_Unauthorized personal detected. Cancelling sleep protocol."_

The scanner de-activated and then Mr. Russo woke up, confused.

**Principal's office…**

"Just tell them for me to not give up candy. Then I'll take you to Tina." Wurst instructed.

"So you do know where she is? Wait a sec…"

Jenny noticed another Wurst sitting at the desk reading a newspaper.

"We know a lot of things! Especially when candy makes you fat!"

The Wurst with the raisins took out another.

"Are you guys twins or something?" Jenny asked.

"So Jenny Jerkins, what we'd like to know is Finnwich's book! Where is it?"

The Wurst sitting down used a remote to show a picture of the book.

"What book? Who's Finnwich?"

Wurst scrolled through pictures of her and Tina researching the book, one with Miles and his camcorder.

"Yeah…how about you tell me where Tina is first?" Jenny said.

"Oh she'll on the voyage to the place you'll be going soon! Now one more time! Where's the book? And that camera?"

Jenny crossed her arms and refused to answer.

"It won't matter if you answer here or there! Either way, you will answer!"

Two blue grim-reaper hazmats came in and grabbed Jenny.

**Meanwhile…**

Lee and Biffy were caught by Mr. Russo, however their luck seemed to be in order. Mr. Penniert challenged Russo to football, but he refused. It took a little bit of taunting, but Russo finally followed Penniert to play.

"That was weird?" Lee asked.

"Agreed. Now we gotta get down there to see what's up with the clones!" Biffy said.

"So how did he make the beam come out?"

Lee tried to sit down on one of the chairs, but nothing was happening.

"Ten bucks says it's a bio-scan only triggered by teacher." Biffy said.

"So we wait for another one to come in and activate it?" Lee asked.

"BINGO!" Biffy said.

They both went back under the table.

**Meanwhile…**

The teachers were all playing football, and Sue Ping said this was going to be their last game, however Barrage had interjected the fun.

"Not since the battle of underwear canyon, have I seen such utter disrespect for reality! Get back in there, and start teachin'!"

The teachers then had their own little rant about always showing the kids all of it, like the science, the math, the reading. Plus the kids hated them.

"Of course they're supposed to hate you! YOU'RE TEACHERS!" Barrage said.

Mr. Langhorne then said that they could play football while the students do whatever. He kicked the football in the air, and Barrage disintegrated it with a laser from his cyborg eye.

"You think that can stop us? We have another!" Penniert said.

Just right outside the school, Miles Upshur was coming towards the football field, due to his eyes catching the teachers and the football. He stood there and took out his camcorder to record the game, plus this could be a useful source for him, this was strange for Miles, seeing the thing that he would expect students to be doing. He wrote some notes down.

**Teachers acting like a bunch of teenagers really bothers me. Maybe they didn't get enough clone juice! I see Lee's mother, Sue Ping, out there too. If she's truly a clone, then this'll be hard for Lee. Especially all the things The Serpent and Alfred told me about, all the hiding, the running, the escape.**

Miles then saw a woman in a cafeteria outfit join the game. He was filming all the fun, but the fun was soon replaced with Miles seeing a familiar robot general, Barrage, on a tank, shooting nets at teachers. Miles decided it was time to go after he saw Lee and Biffy supporting one of the teachers in the football act, Miles thought the teacher looked like Ben Franklin. He went back to his jeep, but noticed a MWF truck drive out of the parking lot. He immediately tried to go after it.

**Later…**

Lee and Biffy plans was in action, Penniert was sitting down, initiating the scan, but Barrage came in and got all the teachers to sit down. He mentioned them defecting due to lack of the clone recharging. The teachers were gassed, and were being brought down to the recharge chambers below. Barrage exited, then Lee and Biffy saw this as the moment to jump down into the cloning labs. They got down there and examined the clones. All of them were showing stats of them. Strength, dexterity, intelligence.

"IT'S LIKE A VIDEO GAME!" Lee commented.

Lee was examining some of the pods, but Biffy was warning him to slow down. Lee found a pod for his mom, and there she was, asleep and in the pods.

"Impossible!" Lee gasped.

"Take it easy! Remember Petty? I don't want your mom going poof!" Biffy said.

"It makes no sense!" Lee said.

"She's one of them Lee! I'm sorry…" Biffy said.

**Meanwhile…**

Miles chased down the truck towards The Hydra. He saw the truck go underground, he did know a way down through the vents. He went to the building side and crawled into a vent. He made his way to where he could see the submarine through the vent covering. He used his camcorder to look even closer, and was seeing a crate being loaded. He couldn't tell who was in there, but he was getting a chill up his spine into his Journalistic mind that it was someone else with the same exact way of thinking.

"No, it can't be Tina. That wouldn't be possible…" He said to himself.

He immediately put away his camcorder and scurried back to the surface and ran back to his jeep, however, he saw two blue grim-reaper hazmats come up to him.

"Oh hey…" Miles waved.

One hazmat pressed a button on the side of its head then unleashed some motion waves, which made Miles collapse to the floor being knocked out.

**A few moments later…**

He woke up in the same spot where he was knocked out and noticed that the hazmats were busted. He was lying on his back and noticed his camcorder sitting at the side, off. He turned it on, but noticed there was an extra couple minutes of footage on it. He decided to press play.

"_Hey buddy, you ain't doin' so good, are you?"_

The camera was showing Miles lying on the ground. Miles recognized the voice as Trager's.

"_I just wanted to apologize for the hostile behaviour of my actions. And I wanted to say this. I will be around sooner or later to back you up on this but until then! Here's the sitch! I've been brainwashed by that…funky disco song of theirs to do these experiments with clones of a dead man! I think a knock to my head had finally broken it."_

Miles thought back to when he knocked out Trager in Coral Grove.

"_Any-who! I just wanted to say thank you for doing this! Snake man…well The Serpent, is a really good man deep inside. So, I hope to see you later buddy!"_

The video showed the camera being turned towards Trager's face.

"_We will be seeing you later!"_

The video shut off.

"We?" Miles questioned.

He just didn't have time, with questioning how long he's been out. He decided to go home.


	18. Chapter 18: I Don't Make The Rules

**Do you guys like the new picture and description? Good? Bad? **

**I still don't own Miles Upshur or Detentionaire, just saying for no reason…**

**However, if I did, I would have announced Season 5 by now, and I would have begun to plan another production of another Outlast game.**

**And if you're wondering where I'm going, I'm goin' camping **

**Let's hope for the love of PING, that the mosquitoes don't swarm and kill me so I can't come back to finish this story :P**

**If not the mosquitoes, then The Serpent will have to do! I could literally picture him chasing me through the woods of a nature trail. GEEZ! What an adventure that'd be…**

**YOU KNOW WHAT? I think I'm gonna try this…One-Shot? Fuck it…**

* * *

**Later…**

It was beginning to rain. Lee and Biffy were going back to Lee's house to see his dad. Lee was thinking hard about the conspiracies about his mom being a clone, The Serpent, the pyramid. They came up to the house.

"Going in? Oh, and if you're mom's a clone, what does that make you?" Biffy questioned.

"The real one probably had The Serpent, and the clone had me, so I'm a clone kid?" Lee said.

"You broke my brain!" Biffy said.

They were hearing the engine of a familiar motorcycle, they hid in the bushes and noticed The Serpent parking nearby. Biffy thought his dad invited him to a nice family dinner, and Biffy wanted to be the hero and say: "It's Mcslamming time!"

"Are you crazy?! He's a ninja! He'll crush you half a second flat!" Lee said.

A MWF truck and a dark colored car pulled up. Two blue grim-reaper hazmats came out of the truck, and one tall person came out of the car. Biffy thought it was the same person they saw at the dance, and he still thought that he wasn't human. A blue grim-reaper hazmat came and caught them, which forced Lee and Biffy to come out of the bushes

"Oh hey! This isn't my house!" Biffy said.

"Yeah, this ain't even my street! That's the last time we use fugal maps!" Lee said.

"We'll just keep mosing along now!" Biffy said.

The hazmat then unleashed some sound waves, emulating from its head, to knock out Lee and Biffy.

**The next day…**

It was morning, Biffy and Lee were still out. But suddenly…

"BIFFY! HONEY! BOYS! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Lee woke up and found himself on Biffy's lifting bench, and Biffy was in bed.

"It feels like someone fried an egg on my brain! How did we get here?" Lee groaned.

"Your father and I found you asleep on the sofa, so we brought you up to bed." Biffy's mom said.

Biffy's father came in, putting his hand on his back, due to it being sore.

"Son, either I join a gym, or you go on a diet!"

"I told you, lie on the floor!" Biffy's mom told her husband.

"You lie on the floor! I'm a grown man! I don't lie on floors, I stand, maybe a sofa here and there. Offer me a comfy chair and we'll talk."

Biffy's mom and dad went back downstairs.

"So last I remember were these crazy coloured hazmats, some sound wave thingys." Biffy said.

"As If dealing with robot janitors was bad enough, now we've got psychic fancy bots?" Lee said.

"We better fuel up with a vitamin packed breakfast before we deal with this crazy!" Biffy said.

He then offered Lee some bagels for breakfast.

**Later that day…**

It was around 8:30 and the students have noticed that there were no teachers around, so Chaz announced on his news show to just go crazy, whatever pulled their cranks. Lee was exiting class and saw Cam.

"So Ping! Full day spare! Fiesta time, A. Nigma style!" Cam said.

Cam did was giving himself a beat while doing his normal dance style with his arms, but then stopped to question Lee.

"Dude? Why'd you give Holger the second key! It should totally be mine, I'm way more trustworthy!"

"No you being not!"

Holger came walking towards them with the key.

"Lee! It is your true best friend! Holger from school! And protector of secret key!"

Holger held up the key in the air.

"Holg, you may not want to hold it up for everyone to see! Kind of secret." Lee said.

Holger then thought he wasn't worthy to have the second key after all, so he was going to give it to Lee, but Cam swiped it, and Holger changed his mind quickly and tried to take it back. Biffy then came in and said it was his by grabbing it. Holger took it back again, then Biffy's phone rang and it was Kimmie. Biffy thought that he needed to go over to her horse for whatever she needed.

"This key thing ain't over!" Biffy said walking away.

"Biffy is no good for key! Only good for the Kimmie times!" Holger said.

Barrage came onto the PA and said that it didn't mean the teachers were absent, that it didn't mean the students could go crazy and do whatever. He said the teachers were in an important staff meeting and that the hazmats were giving out a special kind of exam. And he said to do it as Barrage was in a bad mood.

"So the teachers aren't here, my mom's missing, and Barrage is in the room that leads to the pods! Something big is up! I want to know what!" Lee said.

The hazmat came up to them to give them the exams. Cam got the exam and said that he was the best friend who deserves the second key. Holger then grabbed an exam, and said he was still the best friend to have the key.

**Meanwhile…**

Barrage was having trouble in the staff lounge trying to get down to the cloning pod chambers. He contacted Cassandra for help, but Cassandra was busy watching a meeting in the Ping home with His Eminence, The Serpent, and Alfred Ping. She told Barrage to get the experts, who were the Wurst clones. Barrage didn't want that, but Cassandra hacked him to ensure that he does carry out her orders.

**Elsewhere…**

Miles Upshur was called by The Serpent to get to The Hydra, and quickly. He didn't like it, but he had to go. And The Serpent requested his camcorder. When he drove up to The Hydra, he got out and went in. The guards told him to go upstairs.

"Ah! Miles Upshur! Come sit!"

Miles sat down on a chair in front of his desk. The Serpent was in his arms chair, not looking at him.

"What is it that you need? Who's side are you even on?"

He turned around, and Priscilla was about to snap at Miles, but The Serpent stopped her.

"Hey, don't try to eat friends!" Serpent said.

"Ok, so what are doing now? What do you need me to capture?" Miles asked.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for the right moment." The Serpent said.

"The right moment?" Miles asked.

"You'll see!" The Serpent smirked.

Priscilla let out a hiss, then The Serpent turned on a security camera that showed this parking lot, which was shown on his monitors. And there was an elevator that could fit a car inside.

**Meanwhile…**

Cam was questioning Lee's decision of giving the key to Holger, and Lee was trying to phone Jenny, Tina, and Miles for the last few minutes.

"This is super weird! Tina, Jenny, or Miles aren't answering their phones! I'm gonna go track them! Call me as soon as Barrage leaves!" Lee said.

Lee got up to go and do what he had to do. All Lee could here was his two friends still arguing.

While Lee was attempting to see what was up, Biffy was at Kimmie's house. Cassandra answered the door.

"Kimmie home?" Biffy asked.

"Mr. Goldstein! You've saved me a trip!" Cassandra smirked.

"And just right when things were getting interesting, you run away!" Biffy said.

"That's a big mouth you've got there!" Cassandra scolded.

"Well, I am a big kid Kimmie says you're going on vacation!" Biffy said.

"We all are! I hope you brought swim trunks!" Cassandra said.

A group of blue grim-reaper hazmats started to surround Biffy.

"Remember when you told my daughter I was evil? Maybe you were right all along!" Cassandra said.

"Sometimes I hate being right!" Biffy said.

One hazmat activated the sound-waves and knocked out Biffy. He was then loaded at the back of Cassandra's car.

**Back at school…**

Lee was in the library trying to ask Ms. Alice if she's seen Jenny or Tina, but she answered with a "SSSSSH"

Lee then noticed grim reaper hazmats going to the secret tunnel. One had Jenny's book. He snuck past a couple more hazmats and went down there.

Back on the surface, the two grim-reaper hazmats that were going upstairs, were going towards Cam and Holger, still fighting over the key. The hazmats knocked them out with the sound-waves.

Lee was at the pyramid room, and used a hazmat arm to get past the forcefield. He hid, and noticed a couple of Wurst clones trying to stick together rocks from the pyramid rubble. The rocks were repulsing, and one was talking to Barrage about the problem with the clones. The red taz came up to Lee. He was happy to see it, and asked what side it was on, due to it burning Lee's mom's file last time. Taz pointed to Cam and Holger bring loaded onto a hovercraft by grim reaper hazmats.

"Can we take 'em?"

The taz shook it's head. It went forward for attack against the Wurst clones and blue grim reaper hazmats. It was able to pull off a distraction to get the guards and the clones away so Lee could get on the hovercraft.

"I guess he's on my side." Lee said.

He got in and tried to wake up Cam and Holger, but nothing. The hazmats came back and started to accelerate the vehicle forward.

**The Hydra…**

Miles and The Serpent watched on the monitor as a black car was being taken down to the basement via elevator. It was Cassandra and Kimmie, and Biffy was stuck in that car.

"Look Priscilla! We have guests! They didn't even buzz up and say: "Hello! Sorry for stealing you away from your family and turning you into a warrior of vengeance!" But that's ok! We'll go to them!"

The Serpent pulled a sword, which activated the elevator to go down.

"So what, I sit here and do nothing?" Miles asked.

"Oh, not nothing!"

The Serpent grabbed Miles' camera and placed it on a camera stand, pointing towards the monitor, and he turned it on and started to record. He then went down, while Miles stayed and watched the security footage.

**Below ground…**

Lee was trying to see where the hazmats were taking Cam and Holger. They were using these magnetic beams to carry them into the air. Lee then noticed the car, the back hood opening. It was Biffy, who also noticed him, but then tried to play along so Lee didn't get caught. Biffy was also being carried away, while Lee watched and tried to remain hidden. Lee tried to make his way towards where his friends were, he found a blue grim reaper guarding some cells.

"Ok, they've gotta be in there, even though I could pull off a distraction, how will I open the door? Think Ping, THINK!" Lee told himself.

The felt a light tap on his shoulder, The Serpent was behind him with Priscilla.

"Got a plan? Because I have one!"

Priscilla tried to strike Lee, but The Serpent stopped her.

"Don't be trying to eat, family!"

"You caught me! Great! Now what?" Lee asked.

"PLEASE! I've got bigger fish to fry today, bro!"

The Serpent went up to the guard, greeted it, and asked if it noticed it's fly was down. He landed some punches and tripped it, then bashed it's head to the ground and shut it down. He used the arm to unlock the cell doors Lee's friends were in, and they gasped when they saw The Serpent.

"Think of it as an early birthday present! If I were you, I'd get going!"

The Serpent went away to get ready.

"Dude! What the what?!" Cam said puzzled.

"Lee of Ping's always saving us!" Holger said.

"So Stink Ninja's on our side now?" Biffy asked.

"I'm not too sure…" Lee said.

"Why is there always one creep in all family's?" Cam asked.

"Let's just escape it up!" Biffy said.

**Serpent's POV**

I got into position, facing the submarine with Cassandra at the front. She didn't look to happy with me, I'm sure she knows about that E-mail, but it doesn't matter. Victoria got what she wanted at least. When Cassandra was asking where I was, I called down to them.

"Yoohoo! Look up!" I called down.

"I was wondering where you went!" Cassandra said.

The hazmats all pointed their weapons at me! Hmph, pathetic.

"Oh me? I was just here and there gathering hard to find items for your trip!"

"Oh that was nice! Maybe you should come give them to me!"

"YOU GOT IT!"

The hazmats fired at me, they missed. I threw Priscilla to the enemy, then I began attacking. Punching, kicking, tripping. Cassandra left the battle, then I continued attacking. Suddenly, there was a loud thump coming from one of the wooden crates. All the hazmats turned their attention to it, a part of the crate then flew at the hazmats taking them down. I noticed a big figure walking out, and some heavy breathing. Chris Walker…He was reaching for me, but it turns out he was reaching for a hazmat that I was unaware of behind me, and he crushed it's head. Someone else also came out, it was Trager, who had a really long pair of shears.

"Am I too late for the party?" Trager jokingly asked.

"No, you two are just in time! Please! We're on the dance floor, let it all go!" I said.

**Upstairs…**

**Miles' POV**

I was watching The Serpent destroying the hazmats with his martial arts, punching holes into the robots. Chris Walker with his incredible strength, ripping them to pieces. And Trager, who was using the shears he was going to torture me with, like a sword. Lee, along with Cam, Holger, and Biffy came from the elevator.

"Check it! Serpent is kicking it! Battle royale!"

"Oh no! Scary monster fellow!" Holger said pointing at Chris.

After more demolition of the hazmats from the trio, the three stood together. Saying their own taunts.

"_Cassandra! Is that all you got! CASSANDRA?!" _The Serpent said.

"_I didn't hide in a crate for days just for this to be boring!"_ Chris taunted.

"_Come on! All the Buraeucrauts with their golden parachutes, and where are the sharks? I mean, come on buddy's we ain't done yet! I didn't even finish selling you the dream! And money is a matter of faith! Normally you people get to say the truth! But Cassandra! What happens when all the money is gone!" _

The Serpent and Chris looked at Trager in a somewhat angered and confused face.

"_What? I can't say my own thing? Oh well! Where's my favourite CEO?"_ Trager said boldly.

I noticed something fly by quickly.

"Uh guys, what is that?" Biffy asked.

I noticed Cassandra in a blue power suit of her own, with lasers she could shoot. Trager and Chris evaded, but The Serpent was kicked down.

"_Did you really think it would be that easy?" _ Cassandra asked.

"_Um, yes. That was before now." _ Serpent said.

"_Come on buddy! Someone has to win, someone has to lose here! I don't make the rules!" _Trager said.

"_Little Pig! No more escape!" _Chris said.

Chris tried to get close to Cassandra, but evaded him and took him down with a super charged power punch.

"_Ow, Walker is really tough! I'll give him that!" _Cassandra said.

We all watched in silence when Trager tried to grab on to Cassandra's leg saying. "Let me sell you the dream!" Cassandra used kicked him off and sent him flying to a wall, and fell down with his shears beside him.

"Ooh! That's not good!" Cam said.

Cassandra then attacked Serpent with a rocket, but The Serpent was able to evade.

"Oh no she didn't!" Cam said.

We continued watching, and we saw Priscilla give it a go by trying to coil Cassandra's leg. The Serpent ran to gently put down his snake on the sides, then said that she could mess with him all day, but no one messes with his snake! He tried attacking Cassandra, but she blocked all attacks and punched him down.

"_I saw the private meeting with His Eminence! How long have you been working behind my back? Hmm? I know that my little assassin blew the whistle! You think I don't know about that reporter, or Victoria and him?"_

"_Ever since I was told I had a real family and you took me from them! I figured that Miles Upshur could get a little family reunion himself" _ Serpent said.

"_How cute…You believe HIM? He ordered the whole thing! I just cared for you, trained you, taught you!"_

"_All you did was teach me to hate, and train me to be your spooky little assassin!"_

The Serpent equipped his staff.

"_Maybe if you paid better attention, you'd have learned to defend from this!"_

Cassandra flew over The Serpent and threw him to the wall, with him upside down.

"Ooh! That's gotta hurt!" Biffy said.

Lee was routing for The Serpent, his brother, to get up. However Cam still had doubts if we wanted Serpent to win. Actually, The Serpent did tell me his real name was Li at the hospital. We watched as Cassandra trapped The…I mean Li in her magnetic beam, and hazmats surrounded him to be handcuffed.

"_So. I'm to be taken away, just like the others!" _

"_Your brother Ping and his little friends! They'll follow shortly."_

I took the camcorder and put it away, I think I've got enough footage of that action film.

"We have to go!" I said.

"And go where?! Cassandra's whole army is coming for us!" Lee said.

"Excuse me Miles of Upshurs? Holger wanting to know? Will you be publishing the recordings of mystery today? And do you love Victoria?"

"NO! It'll take a couple of days to get everyone in the Press to arrange that, and for Victoria…I think I should tell you."

I then told them about me and Veronica, and how we've known each other for a long time, and my journey into Coral Grove when I saw her again.

"I guess it doesn't really matter, does it?" Lee said.

"Go back to the screen!" Biffy said.

"_And the girls? Tina and-"_

"_Jenny? Your girlfriend?" _Cassandra mocked.

"_Whatever, are they on the sub?"_

"_Oh no, no, no! They are already at Coral Grove!"_

"WHAT?!" Lee gasped.


	19. Chapter 19: Coral's Game P1

**I had a great time camping, and now it's time to get back to writing! I missed this so much! I'm so happy to be typing again! I was away from a computer for TWO WEEKS! But I still managed to read fanfiction from my phone, because of some Wifi nearby.**

**What Else?**

**I have plans for the story, The Ping and The Crew, trust me. Nora Prowler will be in it, and not to give away TOO much, but the staffs from the Black Ops 2 zombies map, Origins, will be featured. Which staff suits Nora? Fire, Ice, Lightning, or Wind? REVIEW! A lot of things from all the games, World at War, Black Ops 1 and 2, will be featured as well. Weapons, perks, etc…**

**GET PUMPED IF YOU STILL LOVE The Ping and The Crew! And I hope CrystalMoon39 doesn't mind her "Little Nora" getting a slight blood bath. Stop me if I'm going too far. Crystal, am I using your character for situations you couldn't possibly see her in?**

* * *

Cam and Holger were playing with a remote for the monitors in this office, just watching The Serpent getting punched down by Cassandra. Hmph. Lee seemed to be more concerned of his two other friends, Jenny and Tina.

"Could you two go back to the live feed?!"

I probably sounded a little too naggy at that point. My secret with me and Victoria were revealed to these guys, my friends, who are enemies of Victoria. And Lee probably isn't too happy deep down inside. After all, she put him through hell, with that prank, this conspiracy, but that was nothing compared to now. The Serpent may be the one who's been through hell all his life, but, he's given me one hell with this story. This has been fun, but now we need to really be sure that we don't trip on the trip wires staring at us in the eyes. Not literally, but…you know what I mean!

"Did you hear what Cassandra said? Tina and Jenny are already at Coral Grove!" Lee said.

"Is Coral Grove where fat man with beard be living?" Holger asked.

"No! That's the North Pole doofus! Coral Grove's the place where people get sent who know too much!" Cam said.

I noticed Biffy put his foot in the way of the elevator leading back to The Hydra's main lobby, our only shot of getting out of here.

"And we will be too if we don't get out of here!" Biffy said.

"Wait, give me a second." I said.

"I know right! Even Miles agrees!" Cam said.

Cam replayed, once again, the footage with The Serpent being punched down. Cam's eyes shined from the action, he thought it was "Epic".

"Just go back to the live feed please. I wasn't talking about the footage." I said.

I started to go through The Serpent's desk.

"Yeah come on guys!" Lee said.

"Oops, sorry bro!" Cam apologized.

He pressed the remote, and I brought out my camcorder. It showed The Serpent in a cage, which was being loaded onto the submarine. Also, two other crates were loaded as well. Probably for Trager and Chris.

"What is Miles be looking for from Snake man of…not so evil's desk?" Holger asked.

I didn't answer, trying to find something. I looked in one of the droors, and pulled out a box, with a lock, that required a combo. There was a piece of paper that was attached to it, the combo read, 2277. I turned the lock, and…

"What does someone like Snake dude keep in a locked box?" Cam asked.

I pulled out, which I least expected it, a camcorder, just like mine. There was also two batteries, and a leather holster.

"Really? That's it." Cam questioned.

"It could come in handy." Lee said.

"Well, I don't need two camcorders so…who wants this one?" I said.

Everyone seemed uninterested, but was looking at Lee.

"Oh…I get it…" Lee sighed.

I threw him the camcorder, but he didn't catch it. Holger however, saved it from falling to the ground, then gave it to Lee.

"Thanks Holg! And this is a pretty cool camera, I'll admit." Lee said.

"Heads up!" I said.

I threw him the two batteries, which he caught with his left hand. He put the batteries in it, and he tested the camera.

"It's definitely staying with me!" Lee said putting the camera away.

We turned out attention to the live footage from the submarine base. It was Cassandra, who was ordering her hazmats to have the "Merry little Pranksters" found and arrested, so that they could be on the next transport to Coral Grove. She also said she wanted my camera, so she could dispose of it, "Personally."

"Well, we better go." I said putting away my camera.

"Yeah guys! Listen to him! It's now or never!" Biffy said.

"Wait, that could include…"

Cam looked worried and dialled a number.

"Brandy, call me! Mucho important!"

"So, if we're crazy enough to stick around, then we need a plan!" Biffy said.

"Already got one." Lee said.

He pulled the sword, which was the lever for the elevator downstairs, and he stood in the elevator, posing like an action hero.

"So, are you telling us, or standing there like a wanna-be action hero?" Biffy questioned.

Holger wanted some pictures of Lee's posing. Kids…

"Oh I know, we sneak down spy styles, steal Cass's Iron suit, and NUKE THE PLACE!" Cam said.

I gave out a sigh, thinking that was a little extreme, and impossible.

"Alright, let's go to work. And, you're forgetting this." I said.

I threw Lee the holster for his new camera. Lee put it on his belt and placed the camera in it.

"Thanks." Lee said giving me a thumbs up.

"We should be thinking about sneaking down to Coral Grove and saving your friends." I commented.

"Exactly!" Biffy said.

"Then we figure everything else out on the way! We got this!" Lee said.

"Famous last words…" I mumbled.

We stepped into the elevator with Lee, and descended.

"Uh Miles, about Victoria…"

"Yeah Lee, I know. Would I want to get her out of that place after what she's done? I don't know." Miles said.

Everyone else stood quiet for my feelings. I checked my watch, it was about 9:10 AM. We went out of the elevator, and stood behind some rock covering, peering out heads out.

"So how we sneaking into heavily guarded crate area?" Holger asked.

We crouched down. Holger thought he could use magic powers to make us invisible. He's still going on about that? From the pyramid, I think? Oh boy… Holger was convinced that it worked, but Biffy had to remind him that he was closing his eyes.

"We need a distraction, I think I'm going to have to-"

"I'll help!" Cam interjected.

We all looked at Cam, I had faith, but the others seemed worried.

"With my wicked robot dance moves and smallish legs! I'm the best distractor ever!" Cam said.

"But there's a chance you won't make it on with us!" Lee said.

"More like a guarantee." Biffy stated.

"I know, but…"

"What?" I asked.

Cam explained that when Cassandra was going to arrest us, if it included someone named Brandy. I haven't met her yet, but Cam's a good man, watching out for everyone.

"Good man!" I complimented.

"Ah shucks!" Cam said.

Cam and Lee gave each other props, then I got up and gestured Cam to follow. He then tripped on a rock.

"I meant to do that! This rock may come in handy, right? Right?"

Everyone nodded awkwardly, then we went to plan out our distraction.

**2 Hours Later…**

**Coral Grove…**

Tina was being interrogated by a Wurst clone. There was a big yellow dome-like device, which had two flashable light bulbs of green and red.

"Will you take this stupid thing off my head?"

"That stupid thing is one of the world's greatest inventions! A perfect lie detector! Impressed?"

"NO! It looks stupid!"

The red blinker went off.

"My perfect not-so stupid machine begs to differ!"

Wurst started off with a simple question, her name.

"No! You've got the wrong person!"

Tina's response made the red blinker go off. Somewhere else in the interrogation section, Jenny was being asked the same thing, with the same lie detector.

"Yes already! And I don't know why there's so many of you! Kind of a dork! THERE! I said it! And it felt good!"

The green light blinked on the device.

The next question was the second ancient key.

"No."

Jenny and Tina's green light flickered.

The next question was them being in possession of Finnwich's book.

"Yes…" Tina responded with regreat.

The green light flickered.

"Sure! But it was stolen, and probably for you anyway!" Jenny said.

"Yes or no?"

"Yes, I was once in possession of it!"

Jenny's green light flickered.

The next question was the cipher for the book.

"NO!" Jenny and Tina responded.

Both of their red lights flickered.

"Are you sure?"

Both Jenny and Tina were being shown reading the book, along with Miles Upshur. In the library at the exit, and at a desk, and in the school hallways.

"While we're at it!"

Wurst showed them a picture of Miles Upshur's red Jeep Wrangler parked outside of A. Nigma the day he first came to investigate.

"Is that your Journalist's vehicle?" The clones asked.

"Uh…No…"

Jenny and Tina's responses were picked up as a lie. Then a picture of Miles Upshur holding his camcorder was shown.

"Do you know how much he's captured?"

"No."

The green light was flickering.

"Did he capture the pyramid's secrets?"

"NO!"

The red lights for both Tina and Jenny flickered. Then Wurst pulled up a picture of Miles at the entrance of the pyramid, with Finnwich and Lee, with his camcorder.

"Even without our perfect little machine, we can tell that someone's been telling a, FLIPOROONY!"

* * *

**That's it for now. To be honest, I'm exhausted from that trip, and I don't want to overload myself right now, but I hope I still got it. Stay tuned for Part 2!**


	20. Chapter 20: Coral's Game P2

**I thinking of considering other crossovers I may do for Detentionaire. Has anyone played or heard of Jak and Daxter? I think that might be a crossover for me to consider. Oh, and for those thinking The Serpent got me, well he struck me. I was about to catch my first fish, which was a Bow-Fin, but my line broke and my hook was also gone. Bastard must've known that I was going to use that fish against him :0**

**And Bow-Fin are BIG fish.**

**Oh, and I don't think I've mentioned Miles Upshur's descriptions (ie Height, eye colour). Then again, he is the unseen protagonist of Outlast, no one really knows what he really looks like, that was just a fanart I used. :P **

**I should probably make a description and back story when I have some time.**

* * *

**Lee's POV**

It's been a couple of hours already, and man where the heck was Cam and Miles?! Holger then pointed up, with Miles going up top to these metal support platforms. I decided this was the first thing I was going to record with the camcorder I got from my brother's office. Cam was helped up, then they began the distraction. Cam got the attention of all the hazmats, then said the rock he got was a bomb, and he'll blow the place sky-high if they don't hand them over. Miles was waving his camcorder in the air, probably to torment them, and I think he was filming this.

"Wait. Gold?" Biffy questioned.

"I think it's from a Brick McSlam movie." I said.

Holger quoted the movie: "No one be getting gold for free, except man with rock bomb!" What are they going to think of next? The distraction worked, with his wicked robot dance moves and such. Cam is so good! Me, Holg, and Biff, got into a crate.

**Cam's POV**

Well, my boy Lee is well on his way now! Me and Miles are so awesome! I just had to high five him.

"Let's go!" Miles said.

My phone was ringing, it was Brandy. I sort of made it slip out of my hands, and it fell. Oh well…We jumped down, and my hombre Journalist was still filming everything! I get to be in a movie! Epic running sequence from hazmats!

"Let's hope it's…STILL HERE!"

We left a box to make the elevator door stay open. I squeezed first, then Miles did. One of 'em were grabbing a hold of Miles right arm, and was trying to take the camera! But he was fine, he managed to shake him off before I had to do anything!

"Best of luck Ping…" Miles said.

It was a close call before the hazmats could reach us, with the elevator door closing.

"Yo can I see that?" I asked while Miles was putting the camera away.

"Alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt to watch ourselves over and over again." Miles chuckled.

We got back up to the former-evil lair, and watched ourselves running from the hazmats. Miles even showed me some footage of the big homey, Chris Walker. And holy FRITANGA! He was big and scary, but I was glad the dude turned out to be on our side. He even showed me this doctor dude, Trager. And that Trager dude…he was cool, but creepy. He actually filmed someone die, our old principal, Wurst. But, Trager said something about him being a clone. I KNEW IT!

"Funs over, let's go!"

"Where?" I asked.

"My car's just outside. We'll go back to my house, and we'll um…"

"Ok cool, but we've gotta get back to A. Nigma! Brandy!" I reminded.

"We'll just get something quick to eat, alright?"

"Cool homeseys…" I said.

We made our way out of the casino, and there was his Jeep. It's was so perty and nice! The front seat was pretty good, but not good if we had to fit everyone in for an el grande escape. It was only a two seated Jeep, the back was just…well, the back component to throw our bags in.

"Buckle up." Miles said.

Miles started the car, then he handed me his camcorder.

"Hold onto that, ok ese?"

Miles actually blinked, and I just smiled when I put my seat belt on.

"You got it bro!" I said.

He actually sped up the car, and it wasn't like Lee's mom's car ride, but it was still something! The hombre's Press Pass on the front rear-view mirror was dangling like crazy.

**Later…**

We got to Miles house, it wasn't too bad. It looked small on the outside, but it was actually quite roomy in there.

"So, you like Peanut Butter?" Miles asked.

"You know it bro!" I responded.

We just made some peanut butter sandwiches, and sat down on his couch in his living room. It was a little basic, a small flat screen TV on top of a cabinet, and a coffee table in the center of the room. I just placed the camera down on it. There were awards around the walls to. Some being from his University times. Like best writer, and such. All these fancy Freelance Journalist of the year awards.

"Yeah, I love my job. Can't imagine what I'd do if I'm not a journalist." Miles said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I'd feel the same bro, I'm not sure how I'd feel if me and Lee weren't together, in these mucho dark times! And we were almost taken down by the hombre Lynch, who was RadCircles!"

Miles gave me a nod, then we finished up the sandwiches.

"So um…how does it feel not being with Victoria? And being part of your old school and having to deal with... Must be harsh, and I'm sorry bro…"

Miles let out a sigh, and choked for a little bit, but was able to speak normally, and boldly.

"Well, no matter how hard you try, you can't escape your past. And no matter what, you keep fighting for the things you care about! So that we can make things right!"

"Yeah! Let's go get Brandy!" I shouted.

Miles gave me a smile, then he got the camcorder and we went back outside to get into his car to go back to A. Nigma. Brandy! We're coming chicka!

Un-K, so the car ride did take some time, but we made it. Back to A. Nigma High.

* * *

**Miles' POV**

We walked straight into the front gate, risking it for a girl. But that was OK! Everyone I've met, Lee, Tina, Jenny, Biffy, Holger, and Cam, they all had the pride to not give up on this! To keep going! And that's great! Cam led me to a classroom, with Lee's mom, Sue, sitting there, chumping on a green apple, and ham sandwich, in a rather savage way, which I had the urge to raise my camera to film. Maybe she really is a clone, I didn't really know. Lee didn't tell me. He threw a crumpled piece of paper in the classroom and waved his hand to someone, and I looked inside to see the girl who was apparently, Brandy. She was wearing a pink skirt and shirt, glasses, heels. She was looking at me with confusion, and looking at Cam with slight rage. I turned off recording, and kept my camera in my hands.

"Ok, like where have you been?!"

She started to push Cam in between a space of sections of lockers.

"And why are you being all hidey sneaky and not returning my texts?!"

"Listen Chicka, broke my phone. Crazy things are crazy a-foot! Robot power suits, awesome battles, and escaping from a casino, and…"

He waved his hand to me.

"Been everywhere with this journalist. Meet Miles Upshur! Don't worry, he's cool! And he's got a mucho good camera! But, it may be worth a lot, because the enemy wants it so bad for all the footage he's been getting."

"Yes, I've been everywhere with this fellow, he's a good man. Risking everything to come back for you. And I'm risking it with all the evidence I have against Mann Wurst Finnwich on this camera. They'll be hunting for us."

She looked at me, trying to believe me.

"Please tell me it's not a Lee Ping Spy thing." Brandy said.

"Um, sure. But this is-"

I was cut off with the clanging of someone walking, which was Barrage. I tried a locker, and it seemed to be empty. I shoved myself inside. It wasn't all too bad, I could still lift my arm to film, which I pressed Record again. I was listening to what the steel militant had to say.

"Mr. Martinez and Mr. Upshur came through the gate, and you didn't detain them?! This is code red, LOCK ALL EXITS! That short legged perpetrator and that goody two shoes reporter is in the school, I want them FOUND! Pronto style! And you two, no slabber hocky on school grounds!"

I noticed Barrage walk by, and he didn't know that I was right there. I exited the locker, put away my camera, then caught a second of Brandy kissing Cam. Clever move, at least it worked, but Cam was just smiling.

"Hello?" I said snapping my finger.

"HA! Fooled him! So, we have to get you guys out of here, but the exits are blocked! What would Lee Ping do?"

Brandy climbed on top of Cam's hands, and lifted off a vent covering.

"THE VENTS! Cam! Cam, you okay?"

"That was my like, first time ever…" Cam said.

"Really? AAAAAAAND?" Brandy asked.

"And, I sort of swallowed your spit, but that's a good thing! Things got real!" Cam said.

"Um, not to interrupt the memory making session here, BUT…"

"Hmph, he's right, we gotta go! And sorry for getting spit into your mouth, we'll never do it again." Brandy said climbing into the vent.

Cam climbed into the vent, and what I heard from him was that he never said he never wanted to do it again, and to wait up. Man…teenagers…I remember the first time with- CAN I STOP THINKING ABOUT HER?! Oh well, there are no accidents. I reached up and climbed into the vent, trailing behind Cam.

**Meanwhile…**

Lee and his friends were in the crate, still waiting to get to Coral Grove. There was something occurring that was becoming an inconvenience for them, which was that Holger was letting out gas because he was nervous. They were feeling feeling a slight rumble from the submarine. Unknown to them, they were within the vicinity of Coral Grove, passing through an underwater tornado. As they were being ready to be docked, Tina and Jenny were still being interrogated by the Wurst clones. They kept on asking about the cipher for the book, they couldn't really get much about Miles Upshur, due to Tina and Jenny lacking some of his personal info, like his address.

"NO!"

The lie detector still wasn't fooled from the lies, but it did insist that they didn't know where Miles Upshur lived. And also they were questioned about Miles' and Veronica's secret meeting.

"Wait, what?" Came from both Tina and Jenny, surprised.

Wurst told them to forget about it, it was irrelevant. Then they asked the secret locker location, which they denied, and once again the machine blinked red.

"What's the number of the secret locker?" The clones questioned.

Jenny was confident for a second, because she could only respond yes or no, but Wurst had another idea, and that was to ask them if the locker number was on the piece of paper he was showing them. They still said no, which the machine flickered red. Then he ripped the page in half and asked them if it was the side of the locker number.

"Uh…NO?"

The light flickered red from Tina and Jenny's attempt to lie.

**Miles' POV**

I was up front, using my camcorder to navigate the darkness, I probably didn't need it too much, but just in case. All I could hear from behind was Cam asking Brandy about the kiss, and if it was real. We noticed this vent opening, with a classroom in it. I was noticing students were trying to push rocks together, but they kept repulsing. I pointed my camcorder down there.

"What's happening?" Brandy asked.

I let her look in the viewing frame, only because I was right in front of the vent cover, blocking the way, making it impossible for her to see herself. A rock came flying to the vent covering, and shocked Brandy. I wrote some notes.

**The only thing I can think of right now is that the pyramid is being rebuilt, and these are the basic building blocks. One brick at a time. But these bricks seem don't seem to just connect based off look, there's probably something more, like a code. And the teachers seem to be really anxious to see some positive results. What kind of line of bullshit was fed to them? What was promised to these cloned people? Wealth? Supernatural abilities? Immortality?**

**Whatever it is, this pyramid cannot be allowed to be rebuilt. In some cases, what goes up, must come down, well, the pyramid is an exception. It must stay down.**

"So, this whole brick thing is connected to the whole conspiracy too?" Brandy asked.

"Yeah…We got a lot of catching up Brandy. So, I guess we could go back outside, and I could drive you guys back to my home." I said

"I got this one actually!"

Cam held a skeleton key. I remember that key, which was to open the pyramid.

"We get to the library and use the tunnels to get to Brandy's apartment!" Cam said.

"Well, I think it's worth a shot to get to the apartment downtown, under the shadows. However, we still need to-"

I then noticed a vent opeing with Mr. Wurst, carrying a wheel barrel of rocks. I swear I saw him get killed by Trager, but he mentioned that he was a clone. So that must be it! I think I caught up! I pointed the camera to him, and his phone rang.

"Finnwich's cipher you found it? Jumping jam cakes! Now we'll be able to decode the stupid bricks! Locker 1233? ON IT!"

I wrote down some notes.

**How could have I been so blind? These Mr. Wursts ARE clones. I didn't see it soon enough, but, that pyramid cannot be rebuilt! We have to get to that locker!**

"Alright listen, we can't let them get that cipher!" I said.

"I'm sorry, but what's a cipher?" Brandy asked.

"Alright, we need your help chicka!" Cam said.

"Alright! Let's go!" I said.

I continued down the vents.

"And we're so getting to the bottom of this kiss thing!"

Cam's still rambling? Oh well, it is an experience.

**Meanwhile…**

Lee, Holger, and Biffy were in the crate, and it was being lifted by one of the grim-reaper hazmats outside.

"Am I dead yet? Please say yes!"

Biffy was still complaining about Holger's gas issue, and Lee told them to be quiet. He used his camcorder to look through a crack in the crate, and noticed Cassandra talking to someone on a monitor, which was Mr. Wurst.

"Status report."

"Ah nice to have you back! The prisoners have been placed in P1!"

"Have they told you anything?"

"Uh…no. Not yet. Well, nothing important."

"I want answers! Intensify the interrogation! Push them harder!"

**Meanwhile…**

Miles, Cam, and Brandy had dropped down from the vents to where locker 1233 was supposed to be. Cam was trying to open it, but he didn't know the combo. Brandy tried to strike it with her purse, but that drew attention to Mr. Wurst, guided by two hazmats.

"Well hello Mr. Martinez! Hello Mr. Upshur! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

The hazmats grabbed Cam. Brandy and Miles demanded for him to be put down, but the hazmats were not going to listen. Mr. Wurst used a pair of clampers to break the lock, and there was the cipher.

"That's a cipher? Looks kind of lame." Brandy said.

"Anything we might want from you?" Wurst asked Cam.

"Uh…NOPE."

The hazmats shook Cam upside down, some things like empty green apple splat cans, and crumpled pieces of papers, then the key fell out.

"The second key? You had it."

Mr. Wurst turned to Miles Upshur.

"Do you have something we may want as well?"

Miles said nothing, then the hazmats grabbed Miles camcorder from his holster.

"Oh, so is it. But, it can't be without it's uses for us."

He led Miles, Cam, and Brandy to the cafeteria. Miles was surprised that the Wurst clones were indeed real, and trying to stick together the rocks, which was getting nowhere.

"You can't just match any two! You need to use this!"

Wurst used the cipher, and pointed out to two rocks which were glowing 87 and 88. The other clone put them together, then the clones started to argue who actually figured it out, with the cipher and the second key, AND the camera that our dear leader wants so bad."

"Ok, well now that you've got everything you want, I'm going home!" Miles said.

"Oh, you'll be on the next submarine ride to you-know where! And all the footage we have, this will be a constant reminder of who rules! And that's us! Thank you for recording these conspiracies. But for now, you three will be put to work, rebuilding the pyramid!"

"Sorry, I don't do pyramids! I don't have to clean my own room!" Brandy said.

"Too bad!"

Then one of the Wurst clones said to round everyone up and that they're going underground. The three were taken to this elevator structure that was to go down to the pyramid.

**Coral Grove…**

Lee, Biffy, and Holger were stuck in an elevator shaft, and trying to get the prison floor to open by knocking on it. It worked, barely missing a descending elevator but they were greeted by a blue-grim reaper hazmat.

"You're wanted down below!" Biffy said.

He threw the hazmat down in the elevator shaft, but it wasn't letting go. Holger and Lee helped trying to bring Biffy back up. Holger pressed the elevator to come back down.

"Why'd you press that?" Lee freaked.

"Oops, sorry!"

Biffy was lifted up just in time, and they got the hazmats arm.

"Tell me this ain't gonna come in handy!" Biffy said.

They went into this office like place, with a receptionist desk and Lee had his camera up. There was list of prisoners projected on a screen. Tina, Jenny, VP Victoria, Mr. Pummel, Ms. Lob, and Jenny's aunt.

"Wow, the gangs all here, but we're here for two people and they're in cell block D." Lee said.

Holger looked behind the desk, and found a file.

"Maybe we be knowing more first?" Holger said.

"Fine, let's see what's in this file." Lee said taking a look.

There were two e-mail messages, Lee put away his camera and read one.

_June 20, 2012_

_To: CMC2277 coralmail_

_From: ajenkins coralmail_

_**This is almost the third time I've asked for reassignment. I do not want to work in Coral Grove anymore. The high amount of disrespect I've seen for these test subjects and scientists alike of your Project Brainwash is way beyond sane. The processes we're going through, the torture, and now I'm being heard that my own niece, Jenny, is being tested on. HOW COULD YOU?! **_

_**If I get a negative response, or no response at all to this E-mail, I'll be forced to resign and I'll be forced to contact the Press. Thank you for your time.**_

_-Anna Jenkins_

"Ok…" Lee said.

He turned to the next one, and Biffy meanwhile, used the arm to lift the forcefield, and they ran down the hallway.

_September 10, 2011_

_To: mpummel coralmail_

_From: rtrager coralmail_

_**Hey Mikey! Had fun at the drive earlier this week, we should really do it more often. Now, what I really wanted to talk about was, my reassignment to this place, Coral Grove. I'm getting a really itchy feeling about the things we're trying to do, with all this brainwashing and what-not. I'm not part of you little group with all your friends in MWF. I'm just a doctor, I want to help people, not tear them down with this lack of free-will thing we're working on. I hope the things we're doing here aren't a threat to mankind, but I ain't got a choice. But other than that, I learn a lot of new things here. I hope that our friendship continues, you guys are good batch, maybe that Wendell fellow could take a chiil-pill, or two. And did you receive my other e-mail? Its notes for your companions. These are some formulas I've come up with so that the completion of this Brainwashing project can be achieved. So, send those to them, and I'll continue backing you guys up, however I can. I've seen what happens to those who don't satisfy the big mamma.**_

_**THANKS BUDDY!**_

_-Richard Trager_

By the time Lee was done reading, he'd passed VP Victoria's cell, and went to Jenny's cell to open the forcefield. He gave Holger. She hugged everyone, being glad to see them, and they went over to Tina's cell, which was on the right, he opened it, and Tina hugged her, then she noticed everyone else.

"Alright great to see you all but we gotta-"

Jenny was cut off by an electronic voice.

"Security breach on Prison level one, activating emergency lockdown."

The forcefield reactivated, then a steel door closed behind it.


	21. Chapter 21: Why?

**Seriously I want an answer, do you guys think a Jak and Daxter/Detentionaire crossover is good, or bad idea? Regardless I'd do it, but, I don't want you guys to be clueless about it.**

* * *

**Below Coral Grove…**

Finnwich was below the depths of Coral Grove, fiddling with a piano orchid, working on a song, which was based off the prank song. He tried many notes, such as A Minor, and C Minor.

"Mr. Nigma always made me work a little extra hard for everything! But unforetunately, a long time ago, he made a big mistake! But of course it didn't seem like a mistake at the time, it appeared to be the greatest find in the history of the world!"

He pressed another key on the orchid.

"Ganzooks! E Flat Minor! Of course! It took us far too long to understand this truly spectacular era! And by the time we figured half of it out, it was much, much too late! Who could have imagined that it could have been forseen! It was when I realised, when I caught up to old Alexander Nigma! However, he left me an important note! I could commonly prevent something as commonly referred to as, the end of the world. Once it was all about opening that pyramid, and now it's all about making sure it never has a chance to open, ever again! And that's where Mannifestum comes in! And it is for this reason that it's the upmost importance that I see him!"

He started to play the song, with the combination of notes he'd figured out, and the pair of glasses, which he had retrieved with Al Nigma's note, started to glow blue. Then Cassandra entered, with a butler hazmat.

"Cassandra! Oh do allow me to play some intro music!"

Finnwich started to play the piano for her.

"So, what does the dreaded overlord require from the world today?"

"You know what I want Finnwich! Answers!"

"Oh, so it's answers you seek!"

"Yes that! And will you stop playing that inferno music, it's annoying!"

"Ah, and that is the problem! I will never give you any answers."

"Excuse me, why is that?!"

"Because someone who doesn't like music, just can't be good! Simple logic!"

Cassandra closed the covering for the piano orchids keys.

"And you are a tired old man who will tell me everything! Here's the everything part! You may want to write it down, DO IT!"

Finnwich took out a piece of paper and grabbed his pen.

"A: I want you to tell me everything about the pyramid! What did you see in there? B: What does that annoying Lee Ping and his family have to do with it, how much do you know about them?"

Cassandra walked up to an unconscious Lynch, who was sleeping beside the other female council member on another side of the room, by snapping her fingers.

"And why was I never told The Serpent was his brother? C: What do you know of His Eminence, what is he? And why is the pyramid so important to him? D: Why is Miles Upshur so important to you? What is his and former VP Victoria's past? What happened? And why should it concern you? And why was Walker able to break the brainwashing we put on him? Is Chris Walker's strength powered by our old failed project? And E: I better have those answers on that pad of yours by tomorrow, or I'll have them take that stupid orchid away!"

Cassandra exited the room, and Finnwich crumpled up the paper, and went up to the butler hazmat.

"Pardon me old robotic chap! But have I ever shown you this?"

Finnwich pressed a button on his top hat, which brought out a stun beam that brought down the robot.

"Time is short! And if Mannifestum doesn't come to me of his own free will, then I'll have to get someone to fetch him!"

He switched Lynch's original glasses with the glasses that he had, and that could react to the music. He brought up his music notes and started to play the song.

"To end a simple spell or curse, reverse the trigger words!"

He pushed the reverse button on the piano, in which the song played to play backwards, and Lynch awakened from his eternal slumber.

**Meanwhile…**

In Tina's cell, Holger was trying to scare everyone with the robot arm he'd obtained before by telling a story of the "Ghost of most scary mean robot person arm" Holger then swung it back to the door, which deactivated the shield, and Biffy started to see if there was a way out through the door.

"That's why it's called a prison cell! Eitherwise it'd just be called a, oh I don't know, A ROOM!" Jenny said.

"Oh, we come to save you, and who be saving us?"

Tina and Lee were sitting together on the bench, when Tina suddenly hugged Lee.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I just wanted to say you know, thanks! For looking out for us!"

"As I we'd just do nothing and let you get captured?"

Holger started to sniff in Lee's direction, and detected "Love Cake, oven fresh"

"They feeling shy because romance no secret because of such small room." Holger whispered to Biffy.

"Ah come on! Can I not be the only one taking this seriously! We need a way out!" Biffy exclaimed.

"Already got one!" Lee smirked.

"Well, would you share to the rest of the class?" Biffy asked.

"They don't open the door, they do!"

"Of course, when they bring dinner!" Tina said.

"They think one person is in here right? Then…"

"We rush the sucker! Not bad!" Biffy said.

"Holger be loving plan, only because it be containing suggestion of dinner! Holger meister be so hungry! And he be hoping for emu-innards!" Holger said.

"Yeah, I hope it's not! Uh one problem, dinner isn't 'till like forever!" Jenny said.

"And, I sort of have a problem to. Where's Miles?" Tina said.

"He sorta had to go with Cam, but it was very important! For now, I guess I'm doing the recording for him." Lee said.

He decided to take the camcorder out of its holster, and open the viewing frame.

"Ok, where'd you get it?" Tina asked.

"It's not Miles its…"

Lee moved closer to Tina's ear. He didn't want Jenny to be reminded of the whole mess she went through.

"The Serpent."

Tina nodded.

"Uh hello, suspicious much?" Jenny asked.

"Ok friends, now that we be knowing what is going on, now I telling most amazing tale of ghost robot arm!" Holger said.

**Back at A. Nigma…**

All the students were working on the pyramid, putting all the blocks together, with the Wurst clones monitoring them, along with Chris Walker, whom they brainwashed again. Cam and Brandy were working together, they were just getting a block to stick when they had sequencle numbers, 36 and 37. Miles was being forced to work on it alone, he was collaborating with…himself really. He was getting no help, only because of his status. He was seeing his camcorder, on the other side of the room, on a camera stand, capturing these moments. The school bell suddenly rang.

"Ok, that's a wrap people!" Cam called out.

A Wurst clone came down from the surface.

"NO ONE LEAVES!"

"Hey, you can't keep us in here like this. This is way beyond school morals clone! Child labour, hmph. What will parents say?" Miles said.

Chris Walker responded to Miles' statement by walking up to him and picking him up by the throat.

"Enough!" One of the Wurst clones said.

Walker threw Miles onto the ground, and Miles could swear he saw him wink his left eye, then turned around to go back to his guard post. Miles got up and just had to pretend to do what he was told.

**Coral Grove…**

Cassandra was just finished giving her daughter, Kimmie, who was relaxing on a back chair in a pink bikini, a glass of lemonade, and answering her question on why they go to a top-secret military base, not on any map. Cassandra walked back inside, and then His Eminence walked in.

"Ah! Miss M'am! Back from the real world? I hear the city is nice this time of year!"

Cassandra offered him some lemonade.

"Yes, it seems you were in town and didn't call to go for lunch!"

Cassandra projected a picture of His Eminence with Alfred Ping and The Serpent that one day.

"Spying on me? I see!"

"Oh I'm doing more than spying!"

She pulled up live footage of The Serpent in his cell.

"Isn't that your little co-conspirator?"

"He has his purpose! You shall release him!"

"Uh uh uh, first, I want answers! Lots of them, then well…we'll see. He's Lee Ping's brother isn't he? Why is this Ping family so important! Why are you helping him?"

Footage of the day when Lee got welcomed back into the school, with Blompkins receiving that message.

"I'd hate to see someone get expelled without good reason!"

"Cute. And nonsense! Our company is not only the largest in the world, it runs the world! But it's always about that pyramid with you! But before we get into the Ping's I want to know about your little co-conspirators friend."

She pulled up a picture of Miles Upshur at the door of VP Victoria's cell.

"Why him? Is it because of her?"

"Part of it yes. I'd hate seeing such a potential friendships chance of revival, go to waste!"

"Cute. Is that why you told The Serpent to send him here?"

"That little man been dealing with your company for so long. He's the only Journalist who realizes the truth, our truth. The only one who's had suspicions for Mann Wurst and Finnwich for a long time! And he has been aiding me, to record everything, so that it may be remembered for eternity."

"Alright, so what is Mann Wurst and Finnwich really about?"

"It wasn't always Mann, Wurst, and Finnwich. There was a forth, Ping."

Cassandra was bewildred by the statement, then Kimmie came in the room. And she was laying down everything about His Eminence, the man, Miles Upshur, and said sarcastically that she isn't evil and all of it was totally normal. Cassandra pointed to go back outside.

"Okay okay, I'm going!"

"See! Sometimes it's not wise to tell the children, everything!"

* * *

**I'm gonna stop for now, even if it slightly short. Is Miles Upshur going to get his camera, and the evidence back? Will Kimmie officially meet Miles eventually? And what's Chris Walker up to?**


	22. Chapter 22: Don't Go!

**Tina's cell…**

Holger was finishing up his story of the 'Ghost Arm saving Viking Santa', finally.

"Four hours of my life I'll never get back…" Jenny grumbled.

Holger was about to tell another story.

"NO! No more stories! Not ever!" Biffy said.

"What about a song?" Holger asked.

"NO! So songs, poems, stories! NONE OF THAT!" Biffy exclaimed.

"Ok, then Holger be telling story through interpretive dance!" Holger said.

While Holger was doing that, Tina was saying to Lee that she thought being together was the best-worst possible case scenario.

"Um-hmm." Lee agreed.

The dinner bell suddenly rang. Everyone got into place out of sight on the sides of the doors, and Tina sat on the cell bench, looking and acting like the usual casual prisoner. A butler-looking hazmat opened the steel door, standing behind the forcefield, then used his arm to disarm it. As it walked in, everyone else got the jump on the hazmat, but heard a familiar human cry come from it.

"It can't be!" Lee said astonished.

Tina pulled off the mask, and it was revealed to be…

"LYNCH?!" Everyone gasped.

"Hiya padres!" Lynch greeted.

**Meanwhile…**

Cassandra and Eminence were discussing the fourth secret component of MWF, which was a Ping. She gave him a glass of lemonade when 'His Eminence' requested it, then explained that once you learn all of it, you can't unlearn it, plus when they were done talking, Cassandra will release his 'Little Friend', The Serpent.

"Yes! YES ALREADY! GO! OUT WITH IT ALREADY!" Cassandra demanded.

Eminence started to explain the previous eclipse from a century ago, and his first encounter with Alexander Nigma himself, and the others who had formed MWF(P) in the first place: Elizabeth Mann, Art Wurst, Maxwell Finnwich, and Ping.

While this was occurring, Lee and his friends were trying to get answers from Lynch, plus Lee had his camera out.

"We're waiting! START TALKING!" Lee said.

"Pfft, or what? You're just a kid!" Lynch said.

"OR THIS!" Biffy said punching his hand.

"And this toosies!" Holger said trying to use his 'Powers'

"The guy isn't going to be freaked if you make it all weird and stuff!" Biffy said.

"He's right! Ain't feeling the threat over here!" Lynch said pointing at himself.

Tina took Lynch's glove, and said she'd be right back as she was exiting the cell.

"Just tell us what's going on!" Jenny said holding up her fists.

"NO! NOT HER! She punches people! Please! Finnwich sent me!" Lynch said.

"Good! Hey Lee, are you still rolling?" Jenny asked.

"Still rollin'!" Lee said.

"I can't believe you'd have to film this! PLEASE!" Lynch begged.

Lee was starting to think having the extra camera wasn't that bad after all. He then peeked out of the room, and zoomed in, about a quarter way, with his camera, and notice Tina pressing the button on the glove, and shocked a butler robot with the forcefield, who was trying to serve Jenny her food in her cell.

"DINNER IS SERVED. Hm, that was kind of action heroey!"

She re-grouped with her friends.

"Sorry guys, had to deal with Jenny's room, what'd I miss?"

"Bad robot Lynch says he's working for Amazing Sandwich." Holger said.

"It's pronounced Finnwich you maroon!" Lynch said.

"Whatever it is, you double crossed him in front of me, he'd never trust you again! Nice try though buddy…Okay Jenny, you're up." Lee said.

"My pleasure!" Jenny said cracking her knuckles.

"Come on, please! He unfroze me, somehow, and sent me to get you!" Lynch said.

"Likely story…" Tina said.

"And I've got a better one!" Biffy said.

He grabbed Lynch.

"It's called 'Using the creepy old dude as bait, recorded by Lee Ping.' Okay, you ready?"

Biffy threw Lynch on the ground, outside the cell.

"Oh hey, that guys escaping!" He called out.

With the distraction working, with security focused on Lynch, Lee and his gang made the run for it, to the elevator to get back to the sub docking bay.

**Meanwhile…**

Miles, Brandy, and Cam were still continuing work on the pyramid, with Cam still commenting how the rocks could be his and Brandy's lips: Stuck Together. There was some chaos that was erupting with the Wurst clones.

"How could we lose Walker? HE'S A BIG GUY!"

"I don't know! But at least we still have the camera!

Then a jock, who Cam knew as Steve, threw down some rocks, with a piece of paper on it, with a distraction planned out. 'Battle of the brains.'

"Alright, I'm gonna sneak over and get my camera, you two sure that you wanna do this?" Miles said.

"Don't worry bro, we totally got this!" Cam said.

"And, if that camera is important for destroying our enemies, then sure, grab it, get out." Brandy said.

"Don't worry, I'm here every second. Ok, GO!" Miles said.

Miles started to crouch, and used the part of the pyramid to sneak over to the tripod with his camcorder, that was recording everything in the pyramid room, while Cam and the rest of his fellow students began the distraction.

"Yes!" Miles said to himself.

He grabbed the camera, then pointed it to the session of this battle of the brains that was getting started. He then saw Brandy, who was at the elevator-like system, to go back to the surface. He snuck over there, and Cam came along to join them, to get back to the surface.

"One victory kiss?" Cam asked Brandy.

"When we're safe at home maybe…MAYBE."

Miles shook his head, then put the camera away to write notes.

**A clever distraction makes for a clever get away. This operation of Child Labour, rebuilding a pyramid, is going to be brought to the attention of the whole damn world! I'll spread this news of anarchy, I can count on it!**

**Coral Grove…**

Lee and friends had made it to the submarine, to find a single blue grim-reaper hazmat guarding the inside. They were about to jump him, but the submarine had shaken them, and Lee's camera dropped out of his hand and launched towards the wall, lens first. Jenny then attacked first, with everyone joining in, to try and bring the robot down.

Elsewhere, His Eminence was explaining the rest of the story, with Alexander himself, being trapped in the pyramid, and His Eminence marking all four of them: Mann, Wurst, Finnwich, and Ping.

"Once you're marked, it becomes part of you! And is forever passed on as you know!"

Cassandra rubbed her arm, with the mark on it, then asked more.

"What happened to the Ping component of Mann Wurst Finnwich? And what do you need Lee Ping for now?"

"He is going to help me with one final task! And you, are going to get me a refill!" He said holding his empty glass.

* * *

**Miles' POV**

So, we reached the surface, the cafeteria, and stayed out of sight from the robots and clones.

"Alright, we get out, I contact other Journalists and spread the footage, the end." I explained.

"I hope it's that easy Un-K! Just make this entire thing stop!" Cam said.

He then turned to Brandy, which I was going to assume he was going to ask about some kiss, which he did. I took out the camcorder again, and we tried to walk out of the cafeteria back outside, but there was the cyborg principal, Barrage, frozen in crystal.

"Well well, what in silver doohickey of sweet, SWEET, cherry pies, is January doing with September! And most importantly, Mr. November over there with that doohickey camera?"

"Ok, what?" Cam asked.

"Come on, let's go, we don't have time for this." I said.

"Oh, so save your little precious dearly ears, while your fellow soldiers to do the bidding of a triple A, sidle bunkers?!"

"Uh, yeah! Cam Cam, let's go!" Brandy said.

I couldn't believe that she was so willing to do that, but I was going to stay and stand for my old school.

"No." I said.

"I may have had doubts about him, but, you have to let me out of this!" Barrage said.

I still don't know if he trusts me.

"How will we know if you won't turn on us bro?" Cam asked.

"Besides isn't he-"

I cut myself off, noticing a hazmat with a crystallizer. I was about to make a move, but Barrage took it out with a cyborg eye.

"Do I look like I'm with 'em?" Barrage asked.

I put away the camera, then picked up the gun, then set it to de-crystallize.

"So, do you trust me?" I asked.

**Meanwhile…**

Lee and his friends, in the submarine, were still trying to put the robot down, which they did, now trying to use their body weights to keep it down. Lee then remembered how Finnwich shut down Barrage one time, then he reached over to the robots head to push a button, which deactivated it.

"Man, those things are strong!" Tina said.

"Tell me about it!" Jenny said.

Holger picked up the downed robot, to use for his stories and songs. Lee went over to pick up the camcorder, and turn it on again, he looked in the viewing frame.

"Is it broken?" Tina asked.

Lee was noticing a crack in the lens, which had formed on the bottom left side, plus the camera was starting to make the recording a little harder by going all fuzzy, but coming back to normal quality.

"It's slightly busted, but it'll work." Lee said putting it away.

"I don't think anyone's on to us!" Biffy said.

"So, does that like mean we made it?" Jenny asked.

Tina hugged Lee.

"Yes! We made it!" She cheered.

Holger joined in on the hug, embracing the two.

"Group hug! Holger complimenting everyone escaping forces of evil!" He said.

They were then hearing Lynch, which Holger thought his robot arm was coming to life, but it was coming from the robots arm, which was transmitting Lynch sitting on a chair.

"Now, like I said before, Finnwich wants to see you! And what he wants, he gets!"

Lynch pressed a button, then moved around a lever, which caused the submarine to turn around, back to Coral Grove.

"WE'RE GOING BACK!" Tina cried.

"You sure are! Plus, there's one more thing that might convince you to stick around. Lee, someone who's very close to you is here!"

"Yeah yeah, my psycho brother, way ahead of you padre!" Lee said.

"No! Your mom, your real mom, you know, the non-cloned one?" Lynch said.

"Mom…" Lee gasped.


	23. Chapter 23: Because it's Right

**Lee's POV**

I couldn't believe it! Lynch decides to crash the party, again, and bring us back to Coral Grove! Can I say I'm surprised? No. As soon as the sub stopped, Biffy went ahead and went out the front door.

"You're going to be a lot sorry when-"

The submarine was being shaken, then Biffy fell down the ramp, and everyone else came out and off the submarine beside Biffy.

"Welcome back Padres and Padrets! How was the trip?"

Lynch was still being annoying, as usual. He threw away his remote and offered us, a peanut…No surprise, but still annoying.

"No one wants a stupid peanut! And why'd you bring us back, we were totally home free!" Jenny said.

"Don't you get it, even if you did schidadle your way home, they'd send your tushies right back here!" Lynch said.

I decided that I'd take out the camera, which I handed to Tina, and she pointed to Lynch.

"So what about my real mom? Is she really here, or is that another one of your stupid mind games?" I asked.

"You know what? Forget this guy! I say we smash him! He ruined a perfectly good escape!" Biffy said.

"Everyone take 'er down a notch or two! Tempers are a tad high! And I wasn't lying, your mom's in the cloning lab! Maybe we'll swing by for a mom heart-to-heart later ok? But first we see Finnwich! Come on before they send more guards!"

He opened a door for another path for us to go down to. I hate him…Lynch, this better be another one of your tricks. I am so going to regret this.

"Fine we'll go! But no more tricks!" I said as me and my gang were walking into the door.

**Meanwhile…**

Miles was still hesitating, he had set his crystallizer to de-crystallize, but still had his doubts about Barrage.

"What are you waiting for? DE-CRYSTALLIZE ME! Or so help me!"

"Fine, but I'm keeping an eye out." Miles said.

"Wait, one more thing please?" Brandy said taking out her phone.

"Sorry, we don't have time for that." Miles said.

"Aw…" Brandy cheerlessly said.

"Look chicka, I know, it'd be funny, but he's got a point. We don't have time, we have to go." Cam whispered.

"Actually, I could just…"

Brandy pointed her phone to Barrage, and took a couple of pictures.

"That'll do." Brandy smiled.

Miles pressed the trigger and de-crystallized Barrage.

"Good, maybe I CAN trust you! FOR NOW!" Barrage scolded.

He then took out his phone and dialled someone.

"Bro, who are you calling? Police? SWAT Teams? Army? Nuclear strike? Wait, don't do that last one!" Cam said.

The elevator that leads down to the pyramid, came up. It was a Wurst clone, with two hazmats, holding crystallizers.

"Let me guess? CASSANDRA." The clone said.

"Her? I knew I should have kept you frozen." Miles said.

"I know! She's all mucho evil boss styles bro!" Cam said.

"Haven't you heard? She's no longer in charge! And you!"

Wurst pointed at Miles.

"DROP IT! And give me that back…you know what I'm talking about."

Miles dropped his gun, then took out the camcorder, which he was not going to give up, no matter what. He had ticked off Mr. Wurst by now, he was still filming.

"PARTY'S OVER!" Barrage yelled.

He stomped the ground with his metal leg, and jumped the hazmats. He grabbed a crystallizer and froze the Wurst clone that was trying to run away.

"Ok that was the-"

Cam was then cut off with something that was causing a slight tremor in the area. It sounded like something was bashing through the wall.

"Can it be?" Barrage asked.

"Who?" Miles demanded.

Beside the elevator, the wall was bashed down, with bricks scattering all over, and dust rising up.

"Well I'll be a dandelion, and flyin' like the rain! Is that you Sergeant Walker?"

"It's been a long time…" Came a monstrous voice.

The person that emerged from the smoke was Chris Walker.

"Oh I'm sorry, you didn't think I wouldn't show up, would you?" Chris asked sarcastically.

One of the downed hazmats was trying desperately to get up, but Chris grabbed it by the neck and tore off its head.

"Ok…what?!" Brandy freaked.

"Well, yer late! I just took most of 'em out for ya! Now, where was I? OH YES."

Barrage threw Brandy the crystallizer that he was holding.

"Do these come in pink?" She asked.

Brandy accidentally fired a shot, and almost hit Chris.

"Watch where you're shooting that thing!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry, but why is there a big monster in our school, that broke down the WALL?" Brandy asked.

"NOT IMPORTANT! What's important is, that you are now private's of ours. GOT IT? GOOD! Then let the carnage cucerachy begin!"

"WOAH! Woah, woah…there's like an army and a half down there!" Cam said.

"Camilio, maybe we need to see it first. We can't let them finish that pyramid!" Miles said.

"Yeah! We should just check it out, then get 'em!" Brandy said.

"I like the way you think susy cue junior, and writin', filmin', tom senior! You're both promoted to Corporal!"

Brandy gave a salute to Barrage's statement. Miles stood there with slight doubt.

"I'm not going to lay back and film you guys ya know. This is my school to, and I'm fighting to protect it!" Miles said putting away his camera.

"Here! Good thing I brought this!"

Chris pulled out something from the back of his pants. It was a pistol crystallizer, and threw it to Miles.

"This'll work! Actually, let me try something…"

Miles brought out his camcorder, again, and since those kind of camera's could only be held by the right hand, that's what he did, then he put the pistol on his left hand.

"This is going to work." Miles said.

He put the camcorder in its holster, and the pistol in his jacket pocket.

"Alright, enough jibbery jabber! We go down, and smash them to smithereens! COVERT STYLE!" Barrage ordered.

They all followed Barrage, who was taking a detour to the underground tunnels. Miles took out his notebook and wrote.

**This is where we make the stand, not for glory, not for medals, but for what's right. If I don't come out of this alive, and if Veronica Victoria finds this, I just want you to know that, I forgive you.**

**UPLOAD THE FOOTAGE, please. You know it's the right thing to do.**

**And if Lee Ping reads these notes, I hope you can forgive me for not telling you sooner about my relationship.**

* * *

**I'm stopping here because, think I'm going to take a couple days to re-read Enigma Journalism and fix grammar/spelling, and deleting those random long A/N's in the beginning. So, now that we know what Chris Walker was doing, is he and Barrage going to push through? **


	24. Chapter 24: Acta Non Verba

**Ok, those who have wanted my Jak and Daxter/Detentionaire Fanfic to begin, I posted the start. The Good, The Bad, and the In Between. If you want it to be updated regularly, then please give it the support like my other stories. I hope you guys can enjoy that. I think, since season 5 ain't being announced soon, I'm gonna go ahead after the EP53 timeline is over and do my own thing. I've got a slight plan…**

* * *

**Coral Grove…**

His Eminence and Cassandra were still discussing the history of his story. He recalled when the survivors of his race, long ago, when the ice age, went below the surface, and that he was the one to be awakened when the right time came.

"Almost fascinating, but why?"

"To bring back my people to the surface, to take back our world from you walking, talking prime-apes. You do know your ancestors swung from vines."

"And your ancestors ate flies."

Cassandra rubbed her arm, with the marking.

"So, the markings, what are they?"

"They bring great power. The one's I gave to your great grandmother and the rest were to help me."

"Help you what?"

"Alexander closed the pyramid prematurely, it was unclear how to re-open it, but according to prophecy, this was all supposed to happen. All I knew was, one of the four was the key. So, I had your monkey relatives work for me, to form the most powerful company ever. Acquiring the best minds, vast wealth and advanced technology to find a way."

"And Ping?"

"Lee Ping's grandfather became weary of my plan. He ran, he hid, and it was then learned that it was his bloodline that would be essential to a successful opening. We did our best to find him. He knew all our secrets, and what quite clever about hiding his family. Well, until very recently."

Cassandra stood up, and took his empty glass.

"Great story, you should write a book."

She put the glass on the counter, and reached under the cabinet.

"However, I'm not going to let your slimy lizard pals take over my world."

She pulled a crystallizer out, and pointed it at him.

"I run things up here, and I don't think that a big change is good for business, so-"

Two red grim-reaper hazmats entered the room, one took Cassandra's weapon with its magnetic beam and destroyed it. They went beside Cassandra, so she wouldn't move.

"I don't think it's up to you."

Kimmie then came inside, and asked for more sun tan-lotion. Seeing the hazmats, she tried to exit the scene, but one grabbed her by the shoulders.

**Meanwhile…**

Lynch was leading them down a hallway. The gang was questioning where they were, but Lee knew where to go, he pointed to a sign that had a beaker as a symbol, which was to the cloning labs. Lynch took out a crystallizer pistol, and shot it up to the ceiling to get their attention.

"My mom's here right? So, put that down, and come along." Lee said.

"Why can't you ever listen Ping?" Lynch asked frustrated.

"NAIL HIM." Lee said.

He charged Lynch, along with everyone, but Tina, who was left to hold the hazmat arms. When they had Lynch down, Lee started to say what he needed to say, while grabbing Lynch's gun.

"Knock, knock, who's there? Lee! Lee who? And Lee Ping says this way!"

He was pointing towards the cloning lab.

"We can't take him along." Tina said.

"He'll totally do something that gets us totally busted!"

"And we need that camera!" Tina said.

Biffy threw Holger off of him, and picked up Lynch.

"Yeah, we'll zap him, get the footage, then let Miles take care of it! Case closed! NEXT."

"Yes we need the footage, but we can't zap people and they become an inconvenience! That's what bad guys do!" Tina said handing over the hazmat arms.

"She's right, I would have zapped the capowees clean out of ya!" Lynch admitted.

Tina took the pistol from Lee's hands.

"I'll guard him, you go! Make sure you come back with your mom! And, I guess while you're at it…"

Lee got the camera out of the holster, then put his left hand on Tina's shoulder.

"Thanks, we'll be back, I promise."

"Oh would you two just kiss already! What, we were all thinking it!" Lynch said.

Lee, Biffy, Jenny, and Holger went to the cloning labs. Lee took out the camera.

"Ok, so here we are. There's Jenny."

Jenny gave a wave to the camera.

"There's Biffy and Holger. So, we're on our way to get my mom back. If Miles Upshur receives this film, I hope that it's used against them. Please Miles, don't forget about us after this blows over, if it blows over."

"Yeah, can I say something?" Jenny asked.

"Ok Jenny, what do you need to say for all those who have found this film, if it made to a computer to go online?"

"Well, Miles Upshur graduated A. Nigma High in 2005, that's the same year VP Victoria graduated so…"

"Oh yeah, I'm not sure if he's going to allow this part to be included but…"

Lee turned the camera to his face.

"If anyone finds this, and I failed to get this to Miles, then yes, I'm going to admit. He told me, Holger, and Biffy, about this friendship with her, but…but…"

"Come on Lee, just say it! Or do you want me to say it?"

"No Biff, I got it. So, Miles and Victoria were in a relationship on…that kind of level but, Mann Wurst and Finnwich pretty much destroyed their friendship, because when she applied, she had to slip away from Miles due to his, Journalistic instincts. She didn't want the confidentiality being revealed to the world, however, after years of researching, he finally caught up to her. So, that's his story, please, don't allow MWF to destroy your families or relationships either."

Lee turned off the camcorder, leaning forward, with a blank face, unsure if that was the right thing to do.

"Let's get on with it, Lee? LEE!"

Biffy was waving his hand in front of Lee's face.

"Oh right, my mom!"

* * *

**A. Nigma High…**

Miles was with Chris Walker, Barrage, Cam, and Brandy, facing the almost finished pyramid, from behind a forcefield. He was holding the camera out, to record this. They were catching a transmission from a lizard looking man, talking to one of the Wurst clones.

"How goes it my brethren?"

"Your Eminence it goes-"

Another Wurst covered the other clones mouth.

"I want to tell him! Your Eminence, it goes well, we're 89% there! But one slight hiccup, we only have one key!"

"I know who possesses the other, leave that one to me!"

"GREAT! But once that's done, how are you supposed to open it? Our research says you need an eclipse!"

"Or someone, who can replicate one!"

The other clones got an opportunity to speak

"Is it Finnwich?"

Miles out his camera away, then wrote notes.

**89% of rocks put back together. Objects that should have stayed separated. If anyone finds this, trust no one else but me. We're not crazy! I know only crazy people say that BUT, there's nothing more sane then a camera full of evidence. Bury this company and pyramid with my dead body. Erase them from history, but remember their names.**

He then took out the pistol crystallizer that was given to him. He was holding the camcorder from his right hand, while he held the gun with his left.

"Un-K, so an evil lizard dude who secretly runs the world needs something from the pyramid? Is that what he just layed down?"

"Looky, looky, prime diddly deduction over here, who says school ain't payin' off for ya?" Barrage said.

"So, we need a plan. Are we just charging in, or just playing this Metal Gear style?" Miles asked.

They turned around to notice Chris Walker was gone.

"He dares go AWOL again! I knew I should have ki-"

A loud bang was being heard from behind the walls. The lighting inside the pyramid room started to dim to the point where, there was still light, but a lot of the room was filled with darkness. Then bricks started flying into the air, along with some smoke being unleashed into the room. It wasn't gas, just smoke. Chris Walker was already inside, beating the hell out of the enemy.

"NOW! We go in hard, fast!"

Barrage grabbed a hazmat's arm through the shield, then pushed a button to let down the shield.

"And oh so, extra gooey!"

Barrage took charge, firing with his weapon. Miles activated the night vision, and took cover in the dark parts of the room, and fought. That left Cam and Brandy to decide their style of handling the hazmats.

"See you on the other side…" She said.

Brandy gave Cam a kiss on his cheek.

"Finally, the hero gets his kiss…I just hope Mies-"

His train of thought was cut off, with a shot, barely missing him.

"Hey, I'm trying to have a moment here! Plus, you don't mess with my hombres friendships, UN-K!"

Cam let out a battle cry, and ran into the room.

* * *

**Coral Grove…**

They got to the cloning labs. Lee was using the camcorder again, looking around with the night vision function on his camera, he thought the cloning lab looked spooky, even though he couldn't see everything from outside the room. Biffy then noticed his parents, and wanted to go after them, with Holger making sure he's safe. That left Lee and Jenny alone.

"I kind of wanted to ask you something, when you came to save us, was it only for Tina?"

"What, no you're part of the-"

Lee sort of looked into the camera's viewing lens, with the lights now switched on, plus the camera's night vision was still on, which he turned off that same second.

"OW! Remind me not to do that again!" Lee said covering his eye.

"You ok?" Jenny asked.

"I'm good now, but wow, that's a lot of clones! But Jenn, we came for both of you." Lee said.

"Thanks, it's just that I might of…mucked up your chances with Tina…" Jenny said, feeling deeply sorry.

"What?" Lee questioned.

"Not on purpose though, we sort of made this pact and..it was stupid. It's obvious you really like her. I'll fix everything! Now, where were we?"

They continued to scan the cloning pods, and found it was all in alphabetical order. But, they weren't finding Ping in the P section, but Lee knew his mom's maiden name is Shi-Hu. He went up to a pod, and wiped off some of the frost that was covering the glass.

"OMG! It's her! How do you open it?" Jenny said.

"I wouldn't do that!"

They turned around, and saw the leader, His Eminence, on a monitor.

"Remember what happened last time? Mr. Ping, we finally meet!"

**Meanwhile…**

Biffy and Holger were watching Biffy's parents, along with two other guys, analyzing Cassandra's battle suit. Then they went inside the room. Biffy wanted to follow, but Holger thought it was a bad idea, due to the fact his parents could be evil as well. They were fighting over the arm, which was used as the key to open most of the doors, which they crashed into the suit, and it broke.

"How are we getting out?" Biffy questioned.

"DING! Holger be having, idea cake?" Holger said.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

Another day, another chess match against myself. I sure that the other player was not me, but Miles. He used to like it, we played all the time, but, I messed up. By now he should have exposed all of this, but knowing him, he's not done until he gets every little detail. That's my boy! I think…I hope he's using the footage to bring them down. He'll be coming, soon, hopefully. I was then hearing a familiar student's voice. Kimmie...My leader's daughter...

"So, if you're not truly evil, like Biffy says, then why do you work for a giant lizard fellow, who says there's this Journalist named…Miles Up-whatever, investigating you? You really don't think I don't pay attention?"

"Honey, this is a long story, and I really don't have time for this…"

What's going on? They're being escorted away by their own robots. Guess you couldn't stay up top forever, now could you Cassandra? Hmph! I just hear the sound of her attacking, and robot parts being dismembered. How much longer am I here?


	25. Chapter 25: That's How We Do It!

**Oh, finally! ANOTHER CHAPTER! I hope you guys enjoy! And, I hope you guys really like what I'm doing for The Ping and The Crew! It's more epic than what I imagined when I started. And also, if you didn't see CH2 for my Jak and Daxter/Detentionaire Fanfic! THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SUCH AWESOME PEOPLE!**

* * *

**Serpent's POV**

"Come on Kimmie, we're leaving!"

Of course, that's the typical thing that someone who is afraid would say! Time to Leave! Maybe, I could find a way to get out of here as well you know?

"Sure about that? I could help you, like old times…"

Cassandra of course, was looking like she was against my offer, and her daughter was gasping of the fact that the robots were coming. Whatever, she was going to have it coming soon enough anyway.

"Fine."

Good! She opened the door!

"But you better-!"

TOO SLOW! I just made my move. I came right behind her, and now I can crush her with my arms!

"This is for hurting my snake Priscilla! And everything else!"

She deserves it, more than she knows!

"LET MY MOM GO!"

Silly Kimmie, don't you see that I have your mom beat? NO? Ok, then, her choice, not mine, but those little pounds with your fists aren't going to work on me. After all, your mom made me the warrior I am now.

"Short sided fool! You want to, go back in your cage!"

Hmph! So pathetic! Trying to sound tough, when you are clearly trapped in my grasp! Oh, and the robots, they're coming, no biggy, I could take 'em myself! And help Cassandra, then get out of here!

"Fine, truce for now!"

I let go of her, then I took the robots on one side, while Cassandra handled the other side. Surely I won't regret this! Will I?

**Meanwhile…**

Lee, who was with Jenny in the cloning labs, almost having Lee's mom back, only for it to be delayed with His Eminence talking to them, plus he has his robots in the room, making sure he gets what he wants.

"I'm like you, I just want to go home! I need a couple of things, things you have."

After Eminence's explanation, one of the hazmats used his magnetic beams from his arms to grab Lee's key, and the camcorder that Lee got out of The Serpent's office.

"AND YOU!"

His Eminence was trying to point at Lee.

"Me?" Jenny asked.

"No, HIM!" Eminence said trying to explain again.

"This guy?" Lee asked pointing to one of the hazmats.

"I may seem odd, and a bit frightening to you, but let me show you my appreciation!"

His Eminence then took control of the pod where Sue Ping, Lee's mom, was in. She fell out, weak, and Lee had caught her, and helped her stand.

"Lee, where am I?" She asked.

"And just so you know, capturing her was not my idea, it was all-"

Eminence's video feed on the monitors was cut out, then it showed Cassandra in front of it. In the back, was Kimmie with a pair of headphones, in control of a stereo playing device. The Serpent was fighting off the robots, coming into the room.

"Attention, there has been a hostile takeover in management, but I'm here to set the record straight!"

Cassandra gave a signal to Kimmie to play a song, the prank song, the one that could brainwash people, so they can be used to follow others orders.

"Jenny! Cover your ears!" Lee quickly yelped.

Jenny covered her ears before the song could take control of her. Cassandra started to give the orders to anyone in Coral Grove, who was going to succumb to it.

"I am the CEO of this operation! His Eminence, and his vile robots, must be stopped at all costs! Oh, and bring me Lee Ping!"

She turned back to The Serpent, and pointed a crystallizer pistol at him, and just like that, he was caught off guard, and encased in crystal.

"MOM! You totally betrayed him!" Kimmie said shocked.

Cassandra picked up a remote control

"I totally do a lot of things, now quit whining and-"

She pressed the remote, and the screen cut out. The hazmats now, were now going to get Lee. Before they could do anything, Jenny froze the two robots with a crystallizer.

"NICE! Who's got the moves!" Lee complimented.

He then kindly asked for her gun, and used it to unthaw part of the robots to get the key, and camcorder back.

"Ooh, here, let me handle that!"

Jenny was preferring to the camera.

"Ok, sure." Lee said handing it to her.

They both ran out of the room, and Sue trailed behind.

"WAIT! What is going on Lee?!" She asked.

* * *

**A. Nigma High…**

The battle at the pyramid, with students/principal/ex-Militants vs Clones and robots, well, it seemed the odds were in more for the students, then the clones.

"He's just a reporter, half-robot guy, one big guy, and two kids! GET THEM ALREADY!" One of the Wurst clones said.

The hazmats went to try, well…try, and get Chris Walker first. It worked, for a second though. They only froze his legs, and now he was dragging himself towards the hazmats, but still able to destroy them, fairly slowly. Miles was pretty much, kind of happy, he was getting good shots of Chris doing that, plus all the bravery that is being shown by the students.

"NO, BRANDY!"

That sort of knocked Miles out of the moment, and he saw that Brandy was frozen in crystal as well, and Cam was mad, and filled with the determination to take down the Wurst clone, who froze Brandy. He took notice, through the viewing frame of his camera, that there were a couple of eye-bots in the air, summoned by the clone that Cam was trying to take out. The problem was, the clone was behind a desk.

"UP CAMILIO! UP!" Miles shouted.

The eye-bots fired at Cam, but he dropped to the ground and took them out, thanks to Miles' warning.

"DUDE AWESOME! I'm in a movie!" Cam said.

"Less cheering, more shooting!" Miles said.

"Oh, right! Seriously, send me a copy though!" Cam yelled.

"We'll see!" Miles responded.

Barrage, was now pointing a gun at the Wurst clone, the same one Cam was trying to take out.

"HOW'S THIS FOR A SWEET TOOTH?!"

Wurst held up his phone, and contacted Cassandra, then begged her to help him.

"FINE! But you work for me, GOT IT?!"

Just like that, Barrage was shut down by Cassandra.

"HA!" The clone said standing up from cover.

What he didn't know was, that Miles was getting closer to him.

"HEY BUCKET HEAD!"

The clone turned to Miles, who was pointing the crystallizer gun straight at him, from right behind the desk. Miles froze him, and turned the camera to his face.

"And THAT'S how we do it at A. Nigma!" Miles stated.


End file.
